Our Bond is Eternal
by Akari13
Summary: What if Dick Grayson left Young Justice after Season 1? What if he started the Teen Titans during the 5 year time gap? And what if he falls in love with his half-demon teammate along the way? Raven is having the worst day ever. The Teen Titans are splitting up. Its moving day and shes unsure of what will become of her. Can Robin help? Will she let him?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing to do with Teen Titans or Young Justice. I wish I did because things would be so much different but sadly I don't. None of these DC characters belong to me unfortunately. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **The Move**

 _JUMP CITY: August 16 11:45 PDT_

Titans Tower has never been known for its quiet atmosphere. Quite the opposite actually. Often enough, it's resonating with loud booming voices, cheerful laughter and playful banter. Now, sometimes these voices were angry and resentful. The banter anything but playful. But those were rare occasions. And this is what one would expect from a house full of rambunctious teenagers. Having a group of young heroes in one place meant there was never a dull moment. So no, Titan's Tower was not known for being quiet.

And yet, on this Sunday Morning, there was hardly a sound to be heard. The ones you did hear were strange and unfamiliar to the T-shaped building. In the middle of all the silence there was an occasional noise. Moving furniture. Pots and pans. Cardboard boxes scraping against hardwood floors. Tape being stripped and torn from their rolls. Hangers rattling against each other as they were tossed aside. The swish of sliding doors opening and closing simultaneously.

Yes, these sounds were strange, but nothing was stranger than the scene unfolding inside. In the large living area of the Titan's home, there was lot of busy movement. There was a young boy, no more than 14, with green eyes and skin. He had tufts of darker green hair on his head and on his cheeks. The boy was sporting a black and purple body suit that allowed his simian tail plenty of moving room. He wore a silver belt and gloves. Beast Boy was removing rows of DVD's and video games from their shelves. He would then place them neatly inside various boxes surrounding him.

As soon as a box was full, another boy of 19, nearly a man, would tape it shut. Next he would lift it in his robotic arms and stack it among the others they had finished. Cyborgs gray metallic body glinted from the sunlight pouring through the large living room window. Some of his mechanical parts, like his arms, thighs, and face piece, were a light blue color. As he stacked, he would make note to separate them into five separate piles. Though it saddened him to do it.

In the adjacent kitchen stood the last of the three boys occupying the household. He wore a red vest, black leggings, boots and gloves made out of protective body armor. On his chest was a stylized "R" symbol. Around his waist he wore a gold colored utility belt. He also donned a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside. On his face was a black stylized domino mask. This one was barely eighteen and yet he carried the weight of the team on his shoulders. As he organized the dishes and utensils in their boxes, he thought of no longer being burdened with the responsibility. The thought was bittersweet. He ran his fingers through his gel-free un-kept hair with a sigh. He was taken from his thoughts at the sound of the double doors sliding open. He glanced up and smiled.

The Tamaranian girl returned his smile as she entered the room. Her long fiery-red hair flowing behind her as she hovered past. She was dressed in a violet sleeveless crop top and a violet mini-skirt. Her thigh-high boots were also violet, which we wore with white stockings. Only her neck piece, gauntlets and belt were silver. Starfire clutched a box of her precious belongings tightly in her arms. She placed it neatly with the others, then left only to return with another.

All this was done in silence. No one said a word. They would nod or smile at each other once in a while, but no one spoke. As soon as they finished a task, they would move onto the next. Though everyone had agreed it was time, it was still hard to let go. For some more than others.

The fifth and final Titan sat motionless on the floor, her back pressed against the large window. She wore a hooded blue cloak which was wrapped tightly around her, hood obscuring her face. Underneath, she had on a blue-ish black leotard with blue cuffs. Her waist sported a red and gold belt with black and red jewels. The same type of jewel held her cloak in place. Her legs were bare and on her feet she wore blue ruffled ankle boots. Raven didn't even glance at her friends as they maneuvered around her. One look at her and you think she was uninterested in the silent commotion around her. Her face was indifferent, detached even. As if she cared for nothing or no one. The girl had her legs pulled up against her chest, one of her many novels resting on her knees. Her petite pale hands holing it steady, amethyst eyes glued to its pages. Her violet hair framing her face, occasionally obscuring her view. Only for her to reach up and hook the fallen strands firmly behind her ear.

To anyone else, it would seem as if Raven found the activities around her irrelevant. But not to anyone paying close attention. And there was no person who always paid attention. Especially when it came to Raven, though he wouldn't admit it. Not to himself and not to anyone.

Robin wasn't sure when exactly he started watching her. If he had to guess, it would probably be around the time they formed their bond. Back when Slade was the only thing on his mind. That was during the year they had first become a team. Only a couple of months after they had all met. Robin hadn't noticed how often he was doing it until a couple of weeks ago. When he realized that his gaze would automatically fall on her the moment she stepped into a room. His eyes never leaving her until she was no longer in sight.

Then there were the moments after a battle. He made sure to stay focused in the middle of it, but after was a different story. As soon as it was over, he couldn't help but search her out. To assure himself that nothing had happened to her. Not bearing the thought of there being a single scratch on Raven's body. That's when he knew that not only was he watching her non-stop, but he had grown fiercely protective of the dark sorceress.

Robin like to believe that it was due to their mind being linked. She had seen glimpses of his past and knew him better than the rest of the team. He was positive that she hadn't seen everything, but she had seen enough. His parent's death, his involvement with a certain Justice League member, and his time with his old team. It wasn't a lot but it was certainly more than the others knew.

Then he had gone through Hell for her. Literally. All over the slim chance that she was alive. He had done that for her without a second thought. No hesitation. Even if it meant working alongside Slade. And it had been worth it. No words could describe the pain he felt from thinking her dead. Or the relief that filled him when he finally found her. Not for a single moment has he regretted his trip to Hell, or his temporary alliance with his former enemy. Not if it meant he still had Raven.

So if anyone could tell something was wrong with the girl, it was Robin. He understood her better than anyone. The young leader kept sending her worried glances as he packed boxes. The others assumed that she was just lost in one of her stories like usual. Robin knew better. Why? Because watching Raven read had always fascinated him. It was the only time he could catch a glimpse of the emotions she constantly kept hidden. The way her eyes would widen, or her eyebrows would twitch. There were instances where her frown would deepen or her scowl would become more prominent. Then there was the smile, barely noticeable. On occasion, when she was truly at ease, when a story had taken a turn in her favor, she would smile. It was a small one, but Robin found that he very much enjoyed seeing her smile.

But he wasn't seeing any of this today. Raven's face was blank. Her fingers frozen, knuckles white as she gripped the novel whose pages she hadn't flipped in nearly half an hour. He was absolutely certain, that Raven wasn't reading. No, her mind was clearly elsewhere. Had it not been for their bond, Robin would have no idea as to what was bothering the empath. But he did. He understood her. Robin could feel the swirl of emotions surging through her as if they were his own. Anxiety, unease, panic, and…loneliness. The last one caused his chest to tighten. The sudden urge to hold her, console her, was overwhelming. Yet, he kept his distance. Raven wouldn't appreciate it. That didn't mean he couldn't speak to her about it. Later, in private.

"Raven! Are you not planning to help?"

Irritation tore Robin away from his thoughts. Leave it to Beast Boy. Cyborg and Starfire froze.

"Raven! Hello! You in there?!" The changeling rolled his eyes.

The girl in question seemed to break from her daze. Her eyes blinking up at the youngest Titan. Then, as if she remembered where she was, her face set in its usual scowl.

"I've finished my share of the work!" She glared at him.

"What? Already? Man you must be dying to get away from us huh?"

"Yes. I. Cant. Wait." She said through gritted teeth.

With that, she slammed her book shut, stood and wrapped herself in her cloak. In a blink of an eye, she was gone. Beastboy stared at the spot she once stood in confusion. What had he said wrong?

"What's wrong with her?" He muttered.

"You should've left her alone, B.B." Cyborg shook his head.

The older teen may not have a bond with the girl like Robin, but that didn't make him oblivious to her feelings. In fact, he knew Raven fairly well. She had become a precious little sister to him. He had been worried that the sudden change would affect her and it seemed he was right.

"But I didn't do anything!" Beast Boy pouted.

"Yes. You did."

The three Titans turned to their leader. Beast Boy nearly cowered from his disapproving look. He'd been getting a lot of those lately. Especially when it involved Raven.

"What is it that Beast Boy has done wrong? Why did friend Raven leave like that, Robin? Why is she so upset? Is she not happy?"

Starfire placed a reassuring hand on her green friends shoulder. Robin let out a sigh in exasperation. He stared at his friends and then softened his gaze. Beast Boy hadn't meant to upset Raven. This wasn't his fault. It was all of theirs. For not taking ravens feelings into consideration.

"Look Beast Boy, do you honestly believe that Raven is eager to get away from us? Were her only family remember? And now were splitting up. This isn't easy for her. She has to watch as each of us go our separate ways. Cyborg is moving in with girlfriend and starting college soon. Starfire is going home to rule her planet, plus she has a wedding to prepare for. Then you and I are heading to Happy Harbor. Where does that leave Raven?"

"She told us that she would be fine! That she would find a new home and…and she lied." Beast Boy's face fell.

Starfire lowered herself to the floor suddenly ashamed of herself. She was so focused on her departure that she had failed to notice that her friend was hurting. Cyborg rubbed his face with his large hands, chastising himself for not checking on her sooner.

"What do we do Robin? We can't leave her alone! I won't! We'll call Aqualad and tell him we can't go anymore. Not if it means leaving Raven behind!"

The changeling was beyond angry with himself. He had been so excited to join the Young Justice that he had completely forgotten about Raven. Raven who had become one of his dearest friends. The two of them had become close and he felt like she honestly cared about him. He hoped that she could forgive him for being so selfish.

Robin watched his friends with sympathy. He didn't blame them for being caught up in the move. He had been to. The decision had been so sudden. First, Starfire announced her engagement causing the others to think about their future. Cyborg felt the sudden need to be closer to Jinx. Beast Boy had decided it was time to see and old friend and take her up on her offer. Robin had felt the urge to go with him. To join his old team once again.

Before anyone could ask, Raven told them that she had been itching to see more of world. That it was time for her to find a new place to call home. The others were happy for her, but Robin was immediately disheartened. He had been planning to ask her to go with him. He wasn't yet ready to part way with her. But she had seemed so sure of her plans that he couldn't bring him to say anything. He didn't want to keep her from her travels. So he had resigned to let her leave and walk a different path. A path leading away from him. Robin hadn't noticed the girl's feelings of sadness and hurt, mistaking them for his own.

"So what do we do?!" Beast Boy asked again.

Their leader stared at them for a second longer. Then his face set in determination.

"Keep packing. I'll fix this." He stated.

Robin turned on his heels and walked out of the room. The three Titans exchanged glances before returning to their packing.

 _JUMP CITY: August 16 12:32 PDT_

Raven stared out at the open water. Her cloak billowing around her as the wind blew around her. The roof of Titan's tower was her favorite place to be. She could see everything from up here. The city, the ocean, the open sky. It gave her a quiet place to think, to calm her emotion. And right now, they were threatening to spill.

What was she thinking? Why didn't she tell her friends the truth? That she had nowhere to go. That she had no idea what she would do once they were all gone. She blamed herself. For believing that something this perfect could last. She should have known better. She shouldn't have gotten attached.

Now here she was, heartbroken and alone. Her friends were downstairs preparing for the next part of their lives. Lives that no longer involved her. She would have to find a new home. Somewhere far away. Maybe she would find a different dimension. One she could call her own. Free of people and distractions.

Before, that would have sounded heavenly. But now? Now that just sounded lonely and pathetic. When had she grown so soft? So dependent on the company of others. These were rhetorical questions. She knew very well when it happened. It was when a certain masked boy had offered her his hand and pulled her out of Hell. He had given her hope and allowed her to free herself from her father's grip. And from her own emotionless void.

And that certain boy was now making his way to the roof. She could sense his approach.

 _JUMP CITY: August 16 12:46 PDT_

Robin, the Boy Wonder, pressed the elevator button impatiently. Each second feeling like a decade. What if she wasn't up there anymore? What if she had disappeared never to be seen again? No. He could still sense her close by. She was still here.

Finally the doors opened and he found himself on the roof. She had her back to him, the morning sunlight surrounding her. Her cloak swirling around her against the wind. At the sight of her, a memory resurfaced.

" _What are you doing up so early?"_

" _I could ask you the same thing."_

" _I love the sunrise, the promise of a new day, anything's possible"_

" _You always this cheery so early?"_

" _Pretty much. Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day."_

" _Yeah…you hungry?"_

Robin smiled at the memory. Even if that day had been the biggest fight of their lives. More for Raven than anyone else.

"Raven?"

She didn't turn but merely continued to watch the waves as they crashed against the shore below. She had been expecting him. Raven wasn't sure what it was he had to say but she felt his resolve. Whatever it was, he wouldn't let her ignore him. She waited until he was standing beside her before she acknowledged his presence with a quick glance in his direction. He took that as an invitation to begin.

"Raven, I'm sorry we didn't think to ask you how you felt about all this. We should've known you were hurting."

"How could you know? I'm not really forthcoming about my emotions." She said blandly.

"Maybe the others couldn't, but I should've known. Through our bond." He told her.

"There are some things even our bond can't see through, Robin. Not all of what I am feeling will be shown to you so easily."

"Really? And here I thought I was feeling your emotions loud and clear lately. I mean earlier, I felt how uneasy you were about everyone leaving. How lonely you were."

Ravens eyes widened. The surprise clear on her face. How could he have known? She knew he could tell when something was upsetting her, but he has never been able to tell exactly what she was feeling.

"You…since when…how could you tell!? You aren't supposed to read me so easily!" She exclaimed.

"Ugh…I don't know….it just happened. I've been able to tell what emotion you're feeling a lot better these past few weeks. Some easier than others…"

He trailed off as he caught her dark look. She was clearly not happy with this sudden turn of conversation. He clearly heard something shatter downstairs and Beast Boy's yelp of surprise. He figured it had something to do with overwhelming anger coursing through her. The idea of her private feeling being read by her team leader was not sitting very well with her.

"Whoa Raven! It's not that big a deal! So far I've only been able to read you when you're feeling strongly about something! It's not like I'm reading your mind!" He tried to calm her.

"Yes Robin!" She seethed. "It's exactly like your reading my mind…but…"

Robin felt her reigning in her anger. Something she wouldn't have been able to do just a year before. Her rage was replaced with embarrassment from her sudden outburst. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Ravens wrath.

"But, I've been doing the same to you and the others since we met. And if I had to be read so easily by anyone…I'm glad it's you." Raven muttered.

She gave him one of her rare smiles. His heart skipped a beat. The thought of Raven trusting him with something like this, sent a warm heat through him. Then he remembered that the bond worked both ways so she could read him to. He controlled his emotions causing Raven to give him an odd look.

"So…what did you come up her to talk about? I don't blame you guys for wanting to split up you know. I blame myself for thinking it could last. In case you wanted to apologize. I want you to know you don't have to." She shrugged.

"Either way. I'm still sorry. So are the others. But, about why I'm up here. Raven, you don't really have a new place to call home yet do you?"

Raven stared at him for a moment. Then she closed her eyes with a small sigh. She shook her head no. Opening her amethyst eyes again, she turned away from him and stared at the open water. Reaching up, she removed her hood allowing her long violet hair to flow freely behind her. She had decided to stop cutting it not that long ago. Figured she needed a change now that she was 17. She hadn't been expecting an even bigger one. One she hadn't prepared for.

"Something tells me you already know the answer to that Boy Wonder." She muttered.

"I thought so. Were you really just going to disappear? With nowhere to go? Did you think we would be okay with that?"

"I…I was hoping to find a place soon. There was no need for any of you to know. I didn't want to burden you when you should all be happy preparing for your new lives. I couldn't possibly bring myself to ruin all this for you by making you worry. I was certain that once I left and searched hard enough, I'd eventually find somewhere new." She explained.

"Three years. Three years Raven. And after all that time, you still have yet to understand how much we all care for you. You're our friend. You could never burden us with anything. We want you to share everything you're feeling with us so that we can help you get past it. So you see, you didn't have to hide this from us for our sake. We could've figured something out together." He told her.

"How Robin? Everyone else is ready to move on. They know what they want from life. They have plans. I don't. I never made any or dared to hope I could. All my life I thought I wouldn't make it past 16. Now…now thanks to you and the others I have a chance to continue living, but I don't know how. All I know is the Teen Titans. But…there are no Teen Titans anymore."

Her breath hitched and, without thinking, Robin stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the dark sorceress. Raven had tensed from his touch at first, but he then felt her body ease into his. She allowed him to continue to hold her. Her face never wavered as she spoke, but her feelings had. She needed to be comforted. He would be the one to do it. Now that he held her in his arms, he couldn't imagine anyone else in his place. It hurt to think about it. To imagine her running to someone else for comfort.

Robin wasn't sure what he felt for the girl who clutched his shirt tightly. But he did know that he cared. Just how much was still unclear to him. He knew there was something there. That his feelings for her were stronger than a mere friendship. That they were leaning towards something more. But he would never find out if he let her walk away. And he was dying to find out. So there was only one option.

"You're leaving with me and Beast Boy." He stated.

It wasn't a question. Raven wasn't ready to leave his strong grip so she only pulled back slightly. Enough to look up at his face. Had she heard right? Did she imagine it?

"Wha…what?" She stuttered.

Robin kept an arm around her, but freed the other in order to run his fingers through his hair. Nervous now, wondering if she might not want to go.

"Well…since you have no other place to be…why not join me and Beast Boy. My old team in Happy Harbor would love to have you. This way you're still around people you're familiar with. Sooo…what do you say?"

Raven stared at him, her eyes wide in surprise. Leave with Robin? She would still get to see Beast Boy? She would miss Cyborg and Starfire yes, but at least she would have two out of the four. But Robin's old team? Would they really accept her?

"Uh…Rae?" Robin had grown wary of her silence.

"Wh…oh! Um…I don't know….are you sure it's okay? I mean would Aqualad allow for me to join? He doesn't know me. At least, not the Aqualad you know. Sure I know Garth from his time on Titan's East, but Kaldur has never met me. Does he even know about the whole…demon thing? I'm not sure he'll be excited to have the daughter of Evil Incarnated on his team. He won't trust me. They wont accept…"

"Raven!"

Robin cut her off. He had a grin on his face causing Raven to scowl. She shoved away from him.

"This isn't funny! I'm serious!" She pouted.

"I know! I know it isn't. It's just…you hardly ever speak more than two sentences! So don't blame me for being amused by you're worried rambling." He chuckled lightly.

"Shut up!" She glowered.

"Don't worry. I find it charming." He smiled.

Raven forced herself no to blush. This wasn't the time.

"Robin. Are you sure about what you're asking?"

"Yes. And don't worry about Kaldur. He's read your file." He assured her.

"Okay. But I don't want to go if you're doing this out of pity. These are your old friends were talking about, I don't want to get in the way."

"This isn't pity. And you won't be in the way. I want you there! You have been my Second for three years now! I'm not quite ready to part with you just yet…unless…you want to?"

He looked so heartbroken at the though. Raven didn't like seeing him so hurt, and she certainly didn't like being the cause of it.

"Of course not! I just….I want to be sure that…you still need me around. That I won't be a bother." She averted her eyes.

"You could never be a bother Raven. I care about you too much. And yes I still need you. I feel like we work well together and honestly I'd feel…incomplete without you."

Robin blushed at his own words. He didn't mean for it to sound so mushy. Also, he didn't want Raven figuring out how he felt about her just yet. Only because he wasn't sure himself. But she didn't seem to notice. She was too busy contemplating his words. Finally she looked him in the eye. Resolve clear on her face.

"Okay!" She stated.

She said it so forcefully, she surprised both Robin and herself. He blinked at her a moment before grinning from ear to ear.

"This is great! Beast Boy is gonna love this!"

Without warning, he grabbed Raven's hand and half dragged her into the elevator. Moments later they burst into the common room, still hand in hand. The other Titans had finished packing and were sitting cross legged in the center of the empty room. They looked up slightly startled as their friends rushed up to them. More like Robin rushed, while Raven had no choice. Her hand still gripped firmly in his.

"Change of plans guys. Raven has agreed to go to Happy Harbor!" He exclaimed.

"What? Really? Raven, this is fantastic!" Beast Boy jumped up.

"Yeah, very exciting Garfield. Robin. Can I please have my hand back?" Raven asked.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, yeah."

Sheepishly, Robin released his grip. Cyborg and Starfire exchanged knowing glances. The tamaranian mouthed "I knew it" to the older teen who nodded with a smile. Beast Boy didn't notice. He was too busy hopping up and down from the excitement. As soon as Robin had let her go, he threw himself at Raven.

"This is going to be awesome! I'm going to introduce you to M'gann! Oooh and Superboy! They're a thing you know! You already know Kid Flash. He's dating this badass name Artemis! She replaced speedy as…."

"Garfield! You're hugging me!" Raven interrupted.

"Noted." He let her go but kept a hold on her arm. "I'm just so happy!"

"Yeah. I can tell." She muttered.

She had been receiving a little too much physical contact today. It wasn't that it bothered her, it was the fact that it was beginning not to. In fact, she really didn't mind anymore. Probably why she didn't pry Beast Boy's hands off her arm. This revelation was new to her.

"I'm glad you three are sticking together. Makes leaving a whole lot easier." Cyborg sighed in relief.

"Yes! I too am glad friend Raven will not be left alone!" Starfire smiled.

"And this way, I don't have to worry about Rae so mu…"

Cyborg was interrupted by the ringing of his arm. Everyone waited in silence as he answered the call. Beast Boy tightened his grip on Raven's arm. Starfire and Robin shifted uneasily on their feet, aware of who was on the other end of the call.

"Hey babe! Did you pick up the keys?" Cyborg said into his arm.

"Yep! Apartments all ours! Get on over here so we can start unpacking you big lug!" A familiar voice answered.

"Will do. I'll be their soon."

Cyborg hung up and gave everyone a sad smile.

"Well. I guess this is it." He muttered.

"Yeah, guess so." Robin nodded.

Raven was beginning to loose sensation on her arm from where Beast Boy held her. She could feel his tension and despair. He wasn't taking his friends departure very well but he kept a brave face.

"Why don't we walk you down to the garage, Cyborg?" She asked.

"Yeah! We can help you load up the T-car!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Sure thing B.B! I'd like that!"

 _JUMP CITY: August 16 13:52 PDT_

Loading the T-car didn't take as much time as Raven had hoped. She would've liked for Beast Boy to get a few extra minutes with his best friend.

"Alright yall! That's the last of them." Cyborg exclaimed.

Beast Boy frowned frowned. Tears threatened to spill. He gave Raven a pleading look. He couldn't help it. He tended to run to Raven for comfort without know why. The girl was certainly not the touchy feely type, but he found that being around her calmed him. And even though she tended to act annoyed by him, he knew she didn't mind. Raven gave him look before letting out a small sigh. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. She might as well do something before Beast Boy compromised his self-proclaimed man hood with water works.

"Um Cyborg? Do you think I could visit every once in a while? When it gets a little too crowded with the new team. I could bring Beast Boy with me?" She asked.

"That's a great idea! She could teleport us in seconds!" Beast Boy grinned widely.

"We would only show up maybe once a month, not too often. We wouldn't want to be a nuisance. Right Garfield?"

She emphasized the last part. Making sure the boy got the point. Beast Boy stared at the ground and nodded sheepishly.

"Noted." He mumbled.

Cyborg smiled. He knew his little buddy was having a rough time with this. They had rarely been apart in the past three years. In fact, he was beginning to feel saddened by the idea that he wouldn't be seeing the little guy everyday once he left. So he was grateful to Raven for offering to visit. It would make the separation so much easier to bear knowing that he would get the chance to see them again. And for being kind enough to say what Beast Boy couldn't. The young hero was 14 now after all. No longer a kid, he had proclaimed on his birthday. So he certainly wasn't going to whine or cry about his older buddy leaving. Cyborg suddenly felt better about Raven going along with the boy's to Happy Harbor. She could keep an eye on Beast Boy for him.

"I'd really like that Raven. Just make sure you invite Robin along every now and then." He grinned.

"If I must." She sighed.

"Try not to hide your excitement." Robin chuckled.

"What do you mean? There is no excitement for me to hide. Personally, I'd prefer not to take along a wet blanket. But if Cyborg insists." She shrugged.

Robin looked affronted. But he grinned when Raven gave him small smile. Cyborg laughed. A loud booming laugh. The others smiled at him, a little saddened to know they wouldn't be hearing it anymore. Starfire launched herself at him, giving him a bone crushing hug. Or in his case, metal. She sniffled in his arms, the only one who never hid her true feelings.

"Hey! It's okay Star! We'll see each other in a few months right? I still have to see my favorite tamaranian get married!" Cyborg said softly.

"Oh yes! My wedding! We shall have much fun, no?"

Star released him and wiped her tears. Everyone assured her that they would be there. That they would enjoy themselves immensely. This cheered the alien girl up and she gave Cyborg one last peck on the cheek. Beast Boy gave him a quick hug, already planning his visit Raven had promised. Robin gave him a small nod. Lastly, Raven approached the half-robot.

"I will allow a…hug. Due to the occasion." She shrugged.

Cyborg grinned. He reached out and wrapped his large arms around her, lifting her off her feet. He laughed at her small yelp of surprise. Raven couldn't help but wrap her arms around her large friend's neck.

"I'm going to miss you, Cyborg." She whispered.

"Me too Rae." He whispered back.

Gently, he sat her down on the ground. She backed away with a sad smile on her face.

"Okay guys, time for me to go. Keep in touch, you hear?"

Robin offered his hand. Cyborg gripped it tightly in his. They shook one last time.

"Let me know when you need a break from college. You could come meet everyone at Happy Harbor." Robin said.

"I may take you up on that offer one day." Cyborg grinned.

The four remaining Titans watched as their friend stepped into his car. The garage door opened and he started the ignition. The others watched as he drove out and the car transformed into water mode. He eased the T-car into the ocean and drove off across the water's surface. When Cyborg was no longer in sight, they solemnly made their way back upstairs. Starfire hovered over to her pile of boxes in the common room, lifting them all at once.

"My friends. I believe it is time I depart as well. There is much planning to be done on my home." She sniffled.

"Alright Star. Let's get the ship ready." Robin nodded.

It took them a bit longer to prepare Starfire for her journey. They had to separate the T-ship, allowing her to take her own cockpit. The other four remained for the trip to her wedding in two months' time. Soon the Alien was ready to head home.

"I shall miss all of you dearly. You have taught me so much of the planet earth. Please. I wish to continue to be friends, no matter the distance." She told them.

Beast Boy walked up to her, handing her Silky the worm. The girl clutched her pet tightly to her chest.

"You don't have to ask Star. We'll always be friends. We're the original Teen Titans remember? We've kicked way too much ass together for us to stop being friends. We will try to visit you any chance we get. I promise." He assured her.

The changeling gave her a hug before stepping back. Raven approached her dear friend. Star smiled at her as she got near.

"And you Raven? Are we still friends even though we are separating?" She asked.

"We've been in each other's bodies Star. I don't think we can stop being friends after that. In fact, I think it makes us more like sisters, don't you?" Raven told her shyly.

"Oh yes! Sisters sounds so much better!" A tear escaped as she grinned at the sorceress.

"Let's get you inside the cockpit Star." Robin took her hand.

Starfire nodded and let him pull her towards the ship. He helped ease her inside and made sure she was buckled in safely. He even made sure Silky was comfortable beside the alien girl. Robin wiped away the fallen tear from her cheek and she smiled.

"I'm going to miss you Star. I wish you didn't have to go." He smiled sadly.

"I will miss you too Robin. But I have a duty to fulfill. My people need me and I need them. I'm glad I got to know you though. It made me so happy to be a part of the Teen Titans." She told him.

"You're English has gotten a lot better." He chuckled lightly.

"It has. Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"It didn't work out between us. We were to…different. But, I believe that it will work with you and friend Raven. I urge you to give it a try. I know you will make each other happy."

"Star…" He managed.

He stared at the girl he once thought he loved in surprise. How did she know? And for how long? Had he been so obvious?

"I should go now Robin. Please, just think of what I have told you."

Robin could only nod his head. He backed away and joined the others silently. He glanced at Raven who was watching him with a curious look on her face. He turned away quickly before she could see him blush.

The three of them stood side by side as they watched their friend close the hatch. Starfire gave them a smile through the glass as she started the engine. With one last wave goodbye, the tamaranian they had grown to love, took to the sky and was gone.

 _JUMP CITY: August 16 14:22 PDT_

Robin wasn't sure how long they stood there. Their eyes glued to the clouds. Almost as if they were expecting their friend to return. Finally, he decided it was time to finish getting ready.

"Alright guys, lets head inside." He mumbled.

His two remaining friends gave him a small nod and followed him inside. Wordlessly, they began picking up what was left and covering up the remaining furniture with white sheets. Raven then made a sweep throughout the tower to make sure nothing was forgotten. As she floated past her room, she stopped. Opening the door she took on last look inside. It was strange. She found the bareness of the room a lot creepier than when it was full of her statues. Standing there alone, she felt a cold chill. How close had she come to being left behind. Forced to spend the rest of her life without the warmth of her friends. A warmth she had grown accustomed to. In that moment, she was grateful. Grateful to Robin for giving her a place to go.

"RAVEN! TIME TO GO!" Beast Boy's voice resonated through the empty building.

With a flick of her cloak, she left her old room behind and reappeared next to the green changeling.

"You don't have to shout, Garfield." She told him.

Startled at her sudden appearance, the young man nearly fell back on his bottom. Thankfully, Robin managed to catch him with a small chuckle.

"You would think that you would be used to that by now." He said with a smile.

"I know it's gonna happen but it still manages to catch me off guard." Beast Boy mumbled.

"So, we're leaving then?" Raven asked.

The two boys looked around the empty room. They then gave turned to her and gave her a nod.

"Alright then, Boy Wonder. Think about Happy Harbor." She told him.

A pensive look crossed Robin's face as he did as she asked. He imagined Mount Justice and the small town where it resided. He imagined the ocean and the white beaches. Robin felt Raven's hand slip into his own. His concentration wavered slightly from the sudden contact, but only for a second. Then she motioned for Beast Boy to take his other hand and her own. The young boy nodded and wrapped took a hold of Robin and Raven, creating a circle between them. The Dark Sorceress closed her eyes.

"Azarath. Metriun. Zinthos."

Everything went black.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Okay. So what do you guys think? I've been wanting to write a RobRae fic for so long! And then I heard about how Netflix might start up season three of Young Justice if it gets enough views! How awesome is that! Please go watch! I need this to happen pronto! Anyways, it gave me the idea to do a crossover between Teen Titans and Young Justice! Because why not right? I went ahead and posted the first chapter just to see how you guys respond and if I get good reviews I'll continue! And no RobRae bashing please! I know they're not canon. Im aware that Robin and Starfire are in fact canon. But that doesn't mean you should step on my hopes and dreams people! Personally I don't hate Starfire with Robin but I just found Raven and Robin so much cuter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm posting the next chapter. Here's the thing, it's a long one. All of the chapters are going to be pretty lengthy. I'm trying to keep this story to a minimum of twelve chapters. I don't want to drag it out. Anyways, I've decided to just go ahead and finish the story. Why? Because I love Raven and Robin and want to keep writing about them! So enjoy! Don't forget to let me know what you think!**

 **A New Home**

 _MOUNT JUSTICE: August 16 15:01 EST_

The darkness didn't last but more than a few seconds. The three former Titans soon found themselves standing on a lonely beach. They were facing the ocean, the waves crashing lightly on the sandy shore. To there right, across the water, was Happy Harbor. Behind them stood Mount Justice. A dense forest surrounding its base. The large mountain towered over them, the peak barely visible from where they stood.

"We're not in California anymore." Raven muttered.

They were now in Rhode Island. She had transported them from one coast to the other. Beastboy turned to stare at their new headquarter with a grin on his face. He spread his arms out wide and took it all in.

"We're actually here! This is so cool!" He exclaimed.

"It's been while since I've been here." Robin smiled.

He gazed up the giant rock face, a nostalgic look on his face. Raven watched the boys with a wistful expression. She didn't understand their feelings of excitement. In fact, she wasn't all that impressed with the place. But she wished she was. She wished that she had some sort of connection to Mount Justice. But sadly, unlike Robin and Beastboy, she had never been here. Nor had she ever heard of it. Raven had seen it once, in the recesses of Robins mind long ago. And it wasn't until a few days ago that Robin and Beastboy had even mentioned it to them. Sure they knew that Robin had been on a different team before them and that he had met Beastboy during one of his missions but nothing more. Raven suddenly felt a little out of place. As if she had been wrong to come here and impose.

"Try not to feel out place here, alright. I invited you remember." Robin turned to her.

Raven blinked at him, her mouth slightly open. He gave her a knowing look, reminding her that they were connected. Reminding her of their accidental bond. He had felt her unease and was now trying to comfort her. He arched an eyebrow and she realized that she was still staring. Feeling a blush beginning to creep on her pale cheeks, she turned away with a scowl.

"I'll be fine. Try not to do that so much Boy Wonder. I'm still not used to it." She muttered.

"Sure thing, Rae." He said.

"Do what?" Beastboy asked.

"Nothing." The two birds answered.

"Okay...don't tell me." Beastboy pouted.

Raven ignored him and took a small step toward the mountain. With a nervous sigh, she motioned to it with her thumb.

"Sooo…. your friends all live in a rock?" She asked.

Robin chuckled lightly. Beastboy shook his head as he laughed.

"No. No they don't all live here." Robin smiled at her.

"Well actually, Superboy and M'gann do. Since they didn't really have a home when they first joined the team. They stay in the living quarters. The others all have their own homes. Oh, I'll be staying here too actually. Since I'll be posing as M'gann's younger adoptive brother." Beastboy elaborated.

"So does that mean we'll be living here too?" Raven glanced at Robin.

"Uh…no actually. I have an apartment in Bludhaven. And I worked something out for you too. But, we'll worry about that later. Let's head inside yeah?"

Robin started towards Mount Justice without waiting for an answer. Beastboy didn't hesitate to follow. Raven stared after them a second, slightly suspicious. She had felt a hint of worry coming from Robin. The Boy Wonder was nervous about something. Deciding it was a best to leave it alone for now, she trailed after the boys into the dense forest. She caught up to them soon enough and found herself at the base of the mountain. Robin stood in front of a hanger door that led inside. Beastboy stood off to the side, waiting impatiently.

"Alright. This is it. I'm going in first. The security system won't let you in unless you have a designation code. I'll set you up and then you can follow me in, okay?" Robin told them.

The two of them nodded. He flashed a grin at him before walking up to the door. A bright light shined above him and a woman's voice sounded around them.

" _Recognized: Robin, B-0-1."_

The doors opened allowing Robing to step through. As soon as he was on the other side, the hanger doors shut tightly behind him. Leaving Raven and Beastboy alone. The girl turned to the young changeling with a quizzical look on her face.

"I figured you would have access already." She told him.

"Nah. I never got a designation. After my mom…after the accident, M'gann offered to take me in. I was only 10 at the time and had nowhere to go. But, I didn't feel ready to join the team. My powers were still new to me. So I told her I'd be okay on my own and come back one day." He shrugged.

"You found the Doom Patrol." She stated.

"Mmhm." He gave her a small smile.

Raven left it at that. Beastboy tended to turn melancholy when he talked of his past. The death of his mother was still a sore subject. It wasn't until after they defeated Trigon, that he fully explained what had happened to him. He said that after experiencing something of that magnitude, he felt the need to tell them everything. He wanted them to know him and his past just in case something were to happen to him. It was a depressing reason but the team appreciated it all the same. And after he had told them his real name, Raven began calling him by it. It made him uneasy at first because it reminded him of his younger days with his mother. But when he asked her not to, she had refused.

Raven explained to him that no one should forget their past no matter how painful. That the difficulties they once faced molded them in to who they were today. And that his memories weren't all bad. That he should try and think only of the good times he spent with his mother. Because if he rejected his old self all together, he would eventually forget her. Beastboy hated the thought. So she continued to call him Garfield. And he began to appreciate it. His name had even come to be a term of endearment between them, but she would never admit to it.

Suddenly, a bright light shone towards them. They took this as a sign to step forward, so together they approached the door. The light enveloped them and the previous voice resonated around them once more.

"Recognized: _Raven B-0-8, Beastboy B-1-9."_

"Awesome." Beastboy mumbled.

The doors opened, allowing them to walk inside. The two of them stepped into the mountain to find themselves in a large multi-level hanger. A giant generator protruding from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a platform area. Holographic monitors hovering above its center. Among these monitors stood Robin and three other heroes. He grinned at them as they approached.

"Welcome to the Secret Sanctuary."

"Thanks I gue…"

Raven was cut off as Beastboy gave a loud hoot and grabbed her hand.

"This. Is. Totally. Epic!" He exclaimed.

He then proceeded to haul her around the room pointing at various parts of the cave. His eyes wide and bright. Beastboy took in the whole room and made sure Raven didn't miss anything either. He ood and awed at just about everything including the floor and ceiling. Finally, Raven's irritation grew too much to bear. She yanked Beastboy's hand stopping him in his tracks. She then took control pulling him towards the chuckling heroes trying not to blush from embarrassment.

"That's enough sightseeing Garfield. Time to stop." She gave him a look.

"Noted." He blushed.

Raven released his hand now that his initial excitement was slightly subdued. She then turned to the four heroes waiting patiently on the platform. They watched her carefully, but none more so than the girl. She stared at Raven with an odd look on her face.

"Well Boy Wonder. It seems introductions are in order." She said.

"Right. Well you three already know Beastboy. So let's start with Raven." He told his old friends. "She was my second in command back at Titans Tower."

"Hello." Raven managed.

"Raven, this is Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian."

Robin motioned to the three heroes standing beside him. With names like that, Raven had no trouble telling who was who. Aqualad offered his webbed hand first. He had brown skin, light green eyes and light blond hair. She could make out sets of gills on each side of his neck. He wore a skin-tight full-body red and black suit that exposed his arms and feet. His most prominent feature was his black eel-like tattoos that ran along his arms. Raven removed her hood and took his hand with a timid smile. She could feel his calm demeanor and he radiated nothing but kindness and understanding. Not a hint of malice or hate. He was a rare soul.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Raven. Robin has told us a lot about you." He smiled at her.

"Has he."

Raven arched an eyebrow at Boy Wonder who only grinned at her in response.

"All good things I assure you. I would like to clear something up with you if I may."

"Um. Sure. I guess." She said nervously.

"I've been told that you have made acquaintance with my friend Garth. He introduced himself as Aqualad to you."

"Oh. Yes. He was quiet handso…he was a nice guy. Yeah, very nice." She caught herself.

Beastboy snickered beside her and she restrained herself from elbowing him. Robin was scowling at the wall with displeasure. She ignored them and kept her focus on Aqualad, refusing to blush. He continued with an amused smile.

"You see, he worked alongside my King for a short time. In that time, I had stayed in Atlantis to catch up on some of my sorcery skills. Seeing as how he was working with Aquaman I saw it fit to allow him to use the name Aqualad. But it was only temporary. I soon rejoined my King and he took a new name. Tempest. I tell you this because he is a part of this team as well. I figured that it may be confusing at first since you knew him as Aqualad."

"I'll try not to confuse the names. He's Tempest and you're Aqualad. Got it."

"Feel free to just call me Kaldur if it makes it easier." He offered.

"Will do. Thanks." She said.

Superboy held out his hand next. He was a Caucasian male with short black hair and blue eyes. The boy was quite tall and muscular. He wore a black T-shirt with the Superman symbol on his chest. Superboy didn't offer a smile, his face showing no emotion. Raven mirrored his expression. It was one she knew well. She took his hand and he gave it a quick shake before pulling away. He was the total opposite of Aqualad. Raven sensed serious anger issues and a defiant nature. He was clearly the anti-social type but she could tell that he had mellowed over time. It was clear to her that his temperament had been a lot worse at some point. And like her, he was still learning to interact with others.

"I go by Conner. Conner Kent." He said curtly. "Or Superboy, or whatever. I don't care which."

"Conner Kent." Raven repeated.

She took in this information and then she remembered something. She contemplated whether she should mention it or not. Raven wasn't sure how he would react. But, quite frankly, she didn't care so she said it anyways.

"Like Clark Kent, right?" Raven asked innocently. Though she was well aware of her implication.

Superboy froze. His hands turned to fists at his sides and his facial expression turned serious. His jaw clenched tightly as he gritted his teeth.

"Raven." Robin warned.

Aqualad was watching Superboy carefully. A worried expression on his face. The girl beside him took a step towards him as if to try and calm him down. She placed a hand on his arm but he shrugged her off. Beastboy just looked confused. He had no idea who Clark Kent was.

"How do you know that name." Superboy growled.

"You mean Superman's name? Well, I read the Daily Planet sometimes. One day I read a story written by a Clark Kent. It had his picture right next to it. It was pretty obvious who he was."

"You knew he was Superman…just by looking at a picture?" He asked clearly baffled.

Raven felt the tension beginning to ease off of him. She saw now that he had a pretty good control of his temper and was capable of keeping himself calm. And she also understood his fierce protection of the Man of Steel. They were close. There was a time when they weren't but things had changed. Things were better than before.

"Glasses? That's all he could come up with? Really?" She rolled her eyes.

Superboy stared at her for a moment. Unsure of what to make of her. Then, as if he no longer viewed her as a threat, a brief smile crossed his face.

"I keep telling him to try something new." He copied her eye roll.

Raven smirked at him and crossed his arms giving her another brief smile. She felt like he was someone she could get along with.

"Wait. Superman's name is Clark Kent!?" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Yes Garfield. Weren't you listening." Raven sighed.

"You follow the Daily Planet?" Aqualad spoke.

There was an amused look on his face, his initial worry gone. Raven turned to him and nodded.

"It helps pass the time." She shrugged.

"That's our Raven. She quite the nerd. But I'm a little surprised that you read anything having to do with Metropolis. You told us that you hated Superman. And the Justice League." Beastboy said.

"I don't hate them. I'm indifferent. There's a difference." She scowled.

"You don't like the Justice League? Why?" The other girl in the room asked.

"Indifferent. I feel nothing towards them. The reason is my own." Raven told her.

"Everyone is allowed their own opinions. I'm sure you have a valid reason for your…indifference." Aqualad said.

"Will you be okay joining the team then? We work pretty closely with the Justice League. We all have mentors who we see frequently." Superboy said to her.

"I'll be fine. I wouldn't be here if I didn't think I could handle it." She told him.

"Raven will be just fine! I know she will! Now enough of that, you haven't been introduced to M'gann yet!" Beastboy exclaimed.

He wrapped and arm around her shoulders and steered her in front of the last of the three heroes. She glared at him, telling him to stop touching her. Of course he didn't listen. Beastboy kept his arm firmly around her as the only other girl held out her hand. Raven shook it.

"M'gann. But you can call me Megan if you like. It's much easier to pronounce. I go by Miss Martian out on the field." She smiled.

M'gann had green-skin. Her eyes were an amber color and her red hair was cut short above her ears. Raven could make out freckles spotting her cheeks. She wore a long sleeved black body suit with a red X across her torso. Clasped to her neck was a long blue cape. Raven immediately recognized her as telepath. It was expected from a Martian after all. She wasn't sure what to make of Miss Martian. She seemed caring, polite. But she also had serious undertone. There wasn't much for Raven to read for the girl seemed very conservative.

"M'gann. I think I got it. You're the one who gave Garfield the blood transfusion." Raven said.

"Yes. I am. I didn't realize Beastboy had mentioned it to you." M'gann seemed taken aback.

"You see, I found out some serious info on my girl Ravens past." Beastboy offered.

"Not your girl." Raven and Robin muttered.

"Sooo…it was only fair for me to tell her some of mine. I mean we all have our origin stories right? Why not share them!" He grinned.

"Oh. I see. You two must be close then." M'gann gave them a small smile.

"Like peanut butter and jelly! Right Raven?"

"No." The empath rolled her eyes.

"She's just kidding! We're practically inseparable. She's always laughing at my jokes you know. She thinks im sooo funny! But who wouldn't! I'm awesome!" Beastboy laughed.

"Robin. I think Garfield has finally lost it. Just listen to his babbling. He's delusional." Raven deadpanned.

"The stress of the hero work has finally got to him. It was only a matter of time." Robin shook his head.

"That's cute. Real cute." Beastboy muttered as he finally released Raven.

"Um…Beastboy. May I ask you something?" M'gann suddenly asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Sure Megan! Ask away!" He grinned at her.

"She calls you Garfield. The day you left, you told us that you wouldn't go by that name anymore. Does that mean it doesn't bother you anymore?" The Martian said timidly.

Raven and Robin exchanged a look. Beastboy stared at the ground for a moment before looking up to meet Miss Martians eyes.

"It used to bother me yes. I didn't want to be Garfield anymore. It was too painful. As Beastboy, I was a totally different person. I could have a fresh start without all the sad memories. So I asked all of you not to call me by my real name anymore. But that wasn't enough. Because you all met me as Garfield so that's who you all saw. If I left, If I found someplace new, I could find people who would only know me as Beastboy. So that's what I did. I left."

"Yes. You did. I didn't like it, but I knew I had to let you." M'gann said sadly.

"I'm glad you did. I met these very nice people. They took me in, gave me home and a purpose. They respected my choice to leave my past behind and didn't push it. But I soon out grew them. I went out on my own again and ended up in Jump City. Where I met Robin again. And he started a new team. One he asked for me to join."

Beastboy turned to Robin then, a grateful look in his eyes. Robin gave him a small smile urging him to continue.

"I felt at home with him and the other Titan's. I found a best friend. One who was different like me and together we learned to accept ourselves. You see, after a while I grew self-conscious of my green skin. Unlike you M'gann, I couldn't change how I looked. But while I was with the Teen Titans I forgot all that and just started to be myself again. Not just Beastboy, but Garfield too. Then Raven helped me realize that I can be both. And that being Garfield wasn't so painful after all."

The room was quiet. Everyone's eyes were focused on Beastboy. His story catching their full attention. He stared back at them and blushed.

"Sorry, I was rambling." He chuckled lightly.

"It's okay Beastboy. Say what you need to say." Robin encouraged.

"Anyways, in answer to your question. No it doesn't bother me anymore. Over the past four years, I've accepted my past and who i've become since then. I have no problem remembering my time as Garfield because that's still who I am. Beastboy is just a mask I wear when I feel the need to someone else. So, I don't mind if you call me Garfield okay? Besides, that's who you met me as. And your blood runs through my veins which makes you my blood sister!"

Beastboy finished with a grin on his face. Raven stared at him with a small smile on her face. The three non-titans seemed relieved. They were glad to find out that Beastboy had been with friends these past four years.

"I will admit Beastboy, that I had been hesitant to allow you to leave four years ago. But M'gann said it as for the best. Still, I was relieved when Robin contacted us saying that he had found you. We were glad to hear that you were doing well." Aqualad told him.

"Thanks for worrying about me." Beastboy smiled at him.

"It's kinda hard not to. You have a knack for getting into trouble." Raven muttered.

"Do not!" He protested.

"Remember that time you infected Cyborg with a computer virus?"

"Ok that was…"

"Or the time your prank went a little too far with Star." Robin interrupted.

"Not a good day I'll admit but…"

"What about that time you got yourself captured by the giant alien toddler." Raven continued.

"How was I supposed to know he had a green dog!" He exclaimed.

"How about when you ended up working at Mega Meaty Meat? And it turned out to be run by those Newfu things." Robin chuckled.

"Hey! That wouldn't have happened if you and Cyborg had just gotten me a moped like I asked!"

"Okay but what about Silky, or the time…" Robin started laughing.

Raven listened to her friends as they brought up old memories at Titans Tower. Even Aqualad and Superboy seemed amused by the stories Robin brought up. They would listen intently and even ask questions when some part of the story caught their attention. Robin would oblige at Beastboys expense. The younger hero would protest and try to explain his actions with no effect. Raven watched the small group with a small smile playing on her lips. Until she felt it.

It was brief. Barely even there. Just a light touch to her mind, as if a feather had brushed across it. The attempt to access her thoughts was an impressive one. Had she been anyone else, the intrusion would have gone unnoticed. But she wasn't just anyone. Raven had spent years of her life training to keep the recesses of her mind hidden. Nobody could access anything unless she allowed it. Her mental block had immediately stopped the culprit, not allowing a single glimpse. She would have let it go at that, the attempt had been futile and but a minor annoyance. But the idea that somebody had tried to read her private thoughts without her permission made her blood boil. Raven turned to the culprit, eyes hooded and angry.

"If there is something you would like to know about me; all you have to do is ask. I don't appreciate you attempting to find answers by digging through my head. If I want you to know something I'll tell you, If I don't then that's my choice and you have no right in trying to pry it from my mind."

Everyone stopped. They all turned to Raven who was glaring at M'gann. The alien girl stared back at the dark empath with an incredulous look on her face. Then they seemed to realize the accusation in Ravens words. Aqualad turned to M'gann, his eyes showing a hint of disappointment. Superboy's face was a mixture of anger and disbelief. Beastboy looked back and forth between the girls not completely sure of what had just happened. And Robin, Robin was furious. Even more so than Raven.

"You're a telepath? Aqualad didn't tell me…" M'gann seemed startled by this.

"Yes. I am. Had you bothered to ask I would have told you." Ravens words were clipped and harsh.

"M'gann. I thought we asked you never to use your powers on the team unless asked. It's a complete invasion of privacy." Robin glared.

His tone of voice caught Raven of guard. The intensity of his emotions finally registered to her and she blinked in surprise. The anger he was feeling, was for her. He was bothered by the idea of someone trying to read her private thoughts. Raven bit her lip, a warm feeling coursing through her. Suddenly her anger seemed unnecessary.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know more about her that's all." M'gann tried to explain herself.

"You could have accomplished this another way, M'gann. Raven is our teammate now; she deserves the same respect as the rest of us. Next time it would be best if you just asked her what you wanted to know." Aqualad told her.

"You're right I…"

"You promised." She was interrupted.

The turned to Superboy whose face twitched in anger. Raven couldn't help but take a step towards him, trying to get a better read of his rage. She soon understood and realized his fury was due to M'gann's misuse of her powers. From what she gathered, this wasn't her first time.

"You promised you wouldn't use your powers on others without their permission. You can't just go searching through people's minds with no valid reason." Superboy seethed.

"I said I was sorry Conner! You know my powers have been growing. I can't help but want to explore them." M'gann said curtly.

"That doesn't mean you should test them on friends." Beastboy spoke.

He seemed to finally understand what M'gann had done. Garfield stared at Miss Martian with unease. The girl seemed to cringe under his gaze. Raven sensed a flash of shame and discomfort from her. Beastboy radiated disapproval and he seemed hurt by the events that had just transpired. Raven felt their inner turmoil as if it was her own and she realized that these two had a bond. Maybe not a psychic link like hers and Robin's but a bond none the same. There was no reason for her to let it break. Not because of her. Besides, there was no harm done. Ravens mental block had been too powerful for M'gann to bypass. And as long as it didn't happen again, there was no problem.

"It's okay Garfield. She apologized. I'm willing to let it go as long as she promises never to try it again." Raven told him.

"Yes. I promise." M'gann nodded.

"See? Besides, I'm sure she meant no harm. She was just…curious. And she wasn't able to break through anyways. So we can just forget it even happened." Raven said.

"Well…okay. If Raven accepts your apology than its fine. Just try not to do it again, yeah?" Beastboy gave Miss Martian a small smile.

"Of course…Garfield." M'gann smiled back.

"What did you mean when you said she wasn't able to break through? Megan didn't read your mind?" Superboy asked Raven.

"No. I didn't. She blocked me out. I saw nothing." M'gann told him.

"Really?" Aqualad seemed surprised.

"My mind is like my room. It's a place nobody goes but me." Raven said.

"Yeah. One time, Cyborg and I broke both those rules. It was super scary. We accidentally went into her room and ended up being sucked into her mirror. Which sent us into her head. We met a pink raven, a gray one, oh the green one was my favorite! And then…"

"Enough Beastboy. They get it." Robin rolled his eyes.

"And what do you mean accidentally? How do you accidentally go into someone's room?" Raven scowled.

"You break their door. Duh." Beastboy said.

"I'm sorry. A pink raven?" M'gann seemed confused.

"It's nothing. Beastboy was just rambling." Raven glared at the changeling.

"I've never met anyone who could block Miss Martians telepathy before. How did you do it?" Superboy turned to Raven.

"My powers are driven by emotion. So I had to learn to restrain them. It takes a lot of mental strength and energy. So naturally, I became very inept at blocking my mind. But in doing so, my mind became a very hostile place to dwell."

"Tell me about it." Beastboy shivered.

"So I made sure to create a mental wall that would keep others out. To keep my secrets hidden yes, but also to protect others from the recesses of my mind. Had you actually managed to break through, you might have never found your way back out. Not without facing my demons." Raven addressed M'gann

"Oh. That's…wow." Miss Martian muttered nervously.

"Yeah. Raven can be pretty scary." Beastboy chuckled nervously.

"I believe you." Superboy muttered.

Raven just shrugged.

"Either way, you're going to make a great addition to this team. I know this because your file is extraordinary." Aqualad smiled at her.

"File?" M'gann asked.

"Yes. Robins files. He's got dozens." Kaldur told her.

"I've been updating the computers database with information on every hero I've come across since I left the team. With their permission of course. There are many of them spread out all over the world." Robin explained.

"The Honorary Titans." Beastboy grinned.

"Right. And a few others. Anyways, I went ahead and made one for the original members as well. So there's one on Beastboy, myself, Cyborg, Starfire, and of course Raven. Raven's had been blank for a while because I didn't really know all that much about her. None of us did. But about a year ago, she helped me update it."

"Stuff happened." Raven shrugged.

"Very important stuff. There was a lot of info to read through on everyone but yours had to be the most extensive." Kaldur said.

"Did any of it…bother you?" She asked a little hesitantly.

"Not at all. We all have our past's. But they don't define us." He gave her a smile.

"So…what happened?" Miss martian asked.

"You guys are free to read their files if you like. They've all been uploaded into the system." Robin offered.

"We might just do that." Superboy muttered.

"So. Boy Wonder. Now that the introductions are done, do you mind telling me where I'll be staying." Raven turned to Robin.

He stared at her nervously, a little unsure on how to begin. She waited for his answer but the A.I spoke first.

" _Recognized: Robin B-2-0, Batgirl B-1-6."_

The six of them were now eight as two new young heroes joined them. Raven blinked in surprise as a boy dressed very similar to Robin approached them. The only difference in their costumes was that the boy had long sleeves while Robins arms were left bare. Everything else was the same right down to the stylized R on their chests. Even their minds seemed similar. Raven sensed his calm and collected nature. He was also a bit more serious than Robin and didn't seem to have as much confidence. Then there was the girl who walked beside him. She wore a dark gray form fitting costume with a black bat symbol. She also sported black boots, gloves and a black cape and cowl. Her appearance was very familiar.

"About time you got here." She smiled.

It took Raven a moment to realized she was speaking to Robin. Boy wonder gave them a wide grin and walked off the platform to meet them. He gave the younger boy a firm handshake and then the girl pulled him into a hug. Raven felt a flash of irritation. But she quickly suppressed it, not completely sure where it came from. Beastboy was staring back and forth between the new arrivals.

"Ugh…Robin? Why didn't you tell us you had a younger twin? And why did the A.I call him Robin? You're Robin!" He exclaimed.

"He's too young to be my twin, Beastboy. And actually, he is Robin. The new one anyways. And this is Batgirl." Robin explained.

"Wait. This is…you guys are…oh my god! You're the Bat Family!" Beastboy cried out.

"That's pretty obvious Garfield. She has the Bat symbol on her chest. But why does Batman have two Robins?" Raven said.

"He doesn't. I haven't worked with him for years. So he found a new Robin to take my place." Robin…the older Robin told them.

"He replaced you? And you're okay with that?" Beastboy frowned.

"I left Beastboy." Robin stated.

"And it's not like he was looking for a new Robin. When he ran into Jas…When I became Robin it was because I had figured out his identity. He only took me in so I wouldn't talk. It was more of a liability issue." The younger Robin said.

Raven stared at the boy curiously. She wondered what he had meant to say before he caught himself. She turned to the older Robin, but he had downcast look on his face. Raven felt a sudden surge of sadness coming from him. One shared by Batgirl and the younger Robin as well. Nobody else noticed.

"You know who Batman is!? The Dark Knight? The Caped Crusader? The World's Greatest Detective? I thought only Robin knew his identity. Our Robin I mean. So Batgirl? You know it too?" Beastboy asked excitedly.

"Of course. I work with the guy same as them. It's kinda hard not to notice who's under the mask." She grinned at him.

"This is so cool! Hey, do you think he needs another sidekick? Because I want to sign up!"

"No. You don't." The three of them said at the same time.

"What? Why not?" Beastboy pouted.

"Trust us. He's not an easy guy to get along with." Batgirl smirked.

"Robin?" Raven spoke.

"Yes?" The two Robins answered.

"I meant my…our Robin." She blushed.

"What is it Raven?" He had a smug look on his face.

"I just want to know what to call you now. We clearly can't call you Robin anymore because Batman has given the name to this kid. So what will it be?" She asked.

"She's right. We must find something else for you. Or things will get very confusing." Aqualad agreed.

"Why don't we just call them Thing 1 and Thing 2." Superboy offered.

"Conner!" M'gann chided.

"Because then you would have to deal with that fact that a guy named Thing 1 can kick your ass." The older Robin countered.

"Yeah. Which I totally could." The younger Robin smirked.

"I meant me. Clearly I would be Thing 1. Your Thing 2." Older Robin.

"What? Why! I should be Thing 1." Younger Robin.

"No. I'm the original. So I'm number 1." Older Robin.

"But you just said that I'm Batman's new Robin which means, since I still work for the guy I should be Thing 1." Younger Robin.

"Wait! Who said either of you could kick my ass?" Superboy scowled.

"Are we seriously arguing about this?" Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"I'm loving this team so far." Beastboy laughed.

"Yes! We are. And yes we could both kick your ass Conner." Older Robin.

"Says who? I could break you!" Superboy glared.

"That would imply that you would have to catch us first. Which I find to be highly unachievable." Younger Robin.

"Why you little…"

"Can we get back to the question at hand please." Raven sighed.

"Please. Lets." Batgirl agreed.

The older Robin turned to Raven. He began to wonder whether he should tell her his real name. Of whether or not he should tell her of the boy behind the mask. But the idea that his identity should never be revealed to anyone had been drilled into him since he was 10. It was a hero's most protected secret. The consequences of anyone finding out could be dangerous not only for him but for the people he cared about. As much as he wanted Raven to know him, he wasn't yet ready for it. So he decided it was best to keep the mask on. At least, for now.

"I've already come up with something. I'll tell it to you guys soon enough. I just have to get a couple of things first." He finally told her.

Raven gave him an odd look but then she shrugged.

"Alright then."

"So, have you seen everyone yet?" Batgirl changed the subject.

"Not yet. We just got here." The older Robin answered.

"Oh, so you haven't even gone to see Kid Flash or Artemis yet?"

"Nope."

"What about Rocket, or Zatanna?"

Batgirl said the last name with a teasing tone. Robin suddenly grew very nervous and gave Raven a worried glance. But the sorceress didn't seem to notice. She had frozen at the mention of the magician.

"Zatanna?" She muttered.

"Ugh…yeah. She was once a member of this team. She's going to be initiated into the Justice League next week." Batgirl said a little confused by her tone.

"Is she?" Raven asked softly.

"Yeah. Zatanna's pretty great. She and Robin used to date you know."

She elbowed the older Robin with a wink. He seemed pretty embarrassed by this and couldn't bring himself to look at Raven. The others looked unsure as to why the conversation seemed a little tense. Even Batgirl had grown quiet wondering if she had said something wrong.

"Yeah. It was before I left the team. It didn't last more than a few months." Robin explained nervously.

"I see." Raven stared at the floor.

She was already feeling some type of way towards the magician. Ever since that night, four years ago. It had been her fault that the Justice League…well, that didn't matter anymore. It was in the past and forgotten. But now, hearing that she had been with Robin, Raven suddenly felt resentful towards the girl all over again. Why the news bothered her so much, she wasn't sure. She just knew that it did. And suddenly she didn't want to be there anymore.

Robin stared at the girl, wondering what she was thinking. Her face had grown more somber than usual and she seemed a bit tense. He attempted to read her emotions using the bond, but he couldn't get a good read. She had been right when she said he wouldn't be able to read her so easily. But he knew something was upsetting her. He wished she would tell him what it was.

"Raven…?" He started.

"I'd like to know where I will be staying tonight. It's been a long day and I think it's time for me to get settled in." She said curtly.

"Uh…okay. Sure." He said a little thrown off by her tone.

"Well, I'm staying here with M'gann. She's going to enroll me at Happy Harbor High School as a freshman. She says she's worked out the whole green skin thing." Beastboy told her.

"Oh. That's good, Garfield." Raven said.

"Yeah. I asked Robin if you would be staying here too but he said he worked something else out for you." The changeling said.

He seemed a little worried by Ravens sudden change of mood. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but Robin gave him look. He knew it meant to leave her be.

"So where will I be staying, Boy Wonder?"

Robin noticed that the use of her nickname for him was a little lighthearted. Almost forced. What was bothering her? Hopefully this next revelation wouldn't make things worse.

"Well, I've arranged for you to stay with a friend. It was short notice, but he agreed. He's hardly there anyways." He said anxiously.

Raven sensed his nerves. She arched an eyebrow at him, forgetting her previous thoughts for moment.

"Where, Robin?" She asked.

"I mean, one of his adoptive sons is usually there. The older one just got back from…traveling. So you'll be seeing them a lot too. Oh and the butler…"

"Butler!" Raven exclaimed.

"Raven gets a butler? No fair!" Beastboy huffed.

"You'll like him. He's very nice. A little sassy at times but that's just part of his charm. Anyways, you'll get your own room and everything! There's a pool, a game room, a library…"

"What the hell, Robin? Am I staying at the freaking White House?" She scoffed.

"Pretty close." The younger Robin muttered.

"No. Its um…It's Wayne Manor."

Nobody said anything. The room grew extremely quiet. They watched as various emotions were portrayed in Raven's eyes. Her lips set in a grimace.

"You mean to tell me, that you have arranged for me to live with Bruce Wayne?" She finally said.

The irritation was clear on her voice. The others could tell she was trying her hardest to control her emotions. Beastboy took a step back, his eyes wide and a little frightened.

"It will be okay, I promise! Bruce is…well…well I'm not gonna lie, he can be an asshole. But he's a decent asshole. And like I said, he's hardly there! You'll be spending most of your time with Alfred and Tim. And well…Richard." Robin tried to sooth her anger.

"Richard? You mean Richard Grayson? The kid who Bruce adopted at age nine? The kid who is always in magazines being portrayed as a playboy? The kid who is always disappearing to go on expensive vacations to who knows where!"

"Wow. That guy sounds like a dick." Beastboy muttered.

Batgirl and the younger Robin burst into laughter. The older Robin had a pained look on his face, his eyes staring down at his feet. Everyone else had very confused looks on their faces. Except for Raven who was trying to calm herself down.

"Okay. Alright. So you expect me to live with one of the richest men in the world. And with his butler and two snobby adoptive sons? When I could just live here instead!" Raven managed.

"Hey. Tim isn't snobby. He's pretty chill actually." The younger Robin seemed offended.

"I don't know; he has his moments." Batgirl chuckled.

"Look Raven, I know your hesitant about this, but like I said it was short notice. The team only had time to set up Beastboy's new room. Which is why I asked Bruce if you could stay with him for a while. He agreed as long as you follow certain rules." The older Robin told her.

Raven chewed on her lip, her mind deep in thought. He was right, her coming here had been short notice. It had only been a few hours ago that she had decided to join the team. So, she should be happy that he was able to find her someplace to stay. Instead of getting angry, she should be grateful.

"Alright Robin, if Mr. Wayne is okay with it, then so am I. Thank you for finding me a place to stay so quickly. I'll try to be less of a bother from now on." She said.

"It was no bother Raven. Really." He smiled at her.

"So how do you know Bruce Wayne, Robin?" Beastboy asked.

"Batman. Bruce has helped him out a couple of times. He's actually a huge supporter of the Justice League." Robin explained.

"That's cool of him. Hey Raven? Could I visit you there sometime? I'd love to see Wayne Manor!" The changeling grinned at her.

"If he's okay with it, I guess. I still have to find out what his rules are." Raven shrugged.

"Awesome!"

"Oh. I almost forgot." Raven muttered.

She held out her hand. Her eyes glowed white for a moment and a dark shadow suddenly appeared near the platform. Everyone watched a few boxes appeared out of nowhere. Raven lowered her arm turned to Beastboy.

"Your stuff." She told him.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Raven!"

"We should go, Raven." Robin faced her.

"Alright. I guess I'll see everyone later." She muttered.

They all said a goodbye, hoping to see her soon. Raven looked at them all, suddenly very glad to have met them. She felt as if she had made the right decision in coming to Happy Harbor. She no longer felt so unsure of her future. With a small smile on her lips, she took Robins hand and teleported them to her new home.

 _GOTHAM CITY: August 16 16:14 EST_

"So. What do you think?" Robin asked.

"Honestly? I thought it would be bigger." She shrugged.

"Seriously?"

"No. The White House has got nothing on this place." She said in awe in spite of herself.

She had managed to teleport them within the gates of Wayne Manor. In front of them was a long set of stone steps leading up a hill. Around them were a large amount of trees and lush green grass that spread for miles. Sitting on top of the hill was the largest mansion Raven had ever seen. It could pass as a castle. Robin still had a hold of her hand. He gave it a slight tug, motioning up the steps. Raven gave him a nervous nod and he began leading her up the path.

A few moments later, Robin was ringing on the doorbell. Raven stood behind him, her hood pulled tightly over her head. She still had a firm grip on Robins hand. She couldn't help it. She was extremely nervous. Seconds ticked by until she heard someone on the other side of the large doors. Then they opened and an older gentleman stepped out. A gentleman was the best word to describe him. He was well dressed in his butler uniform, without a hair out of place. He seemed very refined and well mannered. The butler took one look at Robin and his eyes crinkled with a smile. Then his gaze fell on Raven. His smile didn't leave his face.

"Master Robin. And this must be Lady Raven." He bowed slightly.

"Please. Just Raven is fine." She mustered.

"Don't bother. Old Alfred here prides himself on being proper." Robin gave a light laugh.

"That I do my lady. It is my job after all." Alfred said with laughter in his eyes.

"Oh. Well if that what you prefer." She nodded.

"It is. Please. Come inside. We've been expecting you." He smiled at her.

Raven let go of Robins hand. She no longer felt nervous. She had immediately taken a liking to Alfred and felt comfortable around him. As she stepped through the threshold she looked back to see that Robin hadn't moved.

"I need get going. I have to set up my apartment. But I'll see you soon okay?" He told her.

"Uh…okay. Yeah. Sure." She muttered.

"Oh, Master Robin. Master Bruce has ordered the package you asked for. It should arrive within a week I believe." Alfred informed him.

"Thank you, Alfred. Just let me know."

With one last wave, Robin turned and made his way back down the stone steps. Alfred closed the door. Raven now found herself alone with the Butler.

"Will I be meeting mister Wayne now?" She asked timidly.

"Not yet. He and Master Tim aren't due to arrive till later tonight." He told her.

"Oh. Okay."

"Would you like to see your room?" He offered.

"Yes please."

Alfred led the way past the foyer. He took her up a flight of stairs to the second floor. Raven followed after him trying to memorize the path to her new room. The hallways were endless and the rooms were infinite. She soon realized that she would need her powers if she didn't want to get lost. She would need them to navigate around the enormous mansion. Finally, Alfred stopped in front of a room at the end of a short hallway. Using an old fashioned key, he unlocked the door and ushered her inside.

Raven let out a small gasp. The room was visibly larger than her previous one at Titans Tower. It was mostly empty except for a bed, nightstand and two bookshelves. Still, she found it very beautiful. But the best part had to be the glass double doors taking up the right wall. She found herself walking towards them, Alfred trailing behind her. She opened them and stepped out on to a gorgeous stone balcony. It had a breath taking view. Below them was a bright fragrant garden full of vibrant flowers of every kind. Further out was a small path that led to a boathouse that set on the edge of a vast lake. Because what was Wayne Manor without its own lake right?

"Do you like it? Master Robin thought you might like the view. He also made sure you had bookshelves in your room." Alfred said behind her.

"I…it's amazing. Thank you, Alfred." She turned to him with a smile.

"I'm glad you find it to your liking. Did you have any luggage with you?" He asked.

"It's back at the Tower. But that no problem."

She stepped back into her new room. She held out her arm like before and her boxes soon appeared in the center of the room. Alfred stared at her belongings curiously.

"I'm sorry. You must have found that strange." She muttered.

"Lady Raven, I work for a rich bachelor with very acquired tastes, and I also happen to live in a city protected by a maniac dressed up like a giant bat. I can handle a little strange." He winked.

"Of course, Alfred." She smiled.

"Now then, I bet your hungry. How about I show you to the dining room?"

Raven was in fact starving. She nodded a little to enthusiastically. With a kind smile, Alfred led her back downstairs. He showed her to the dining room which had a table long enough to sit at least 20 people. Raven could imagine the elegant dinner parties held here. All those people crowed close together around the table. But right now, empty as it was, it just looked lonesome. Alfred must have noticed too because he motioned toward set of double doors to their right.

"This table seems a little too big for you. There's an island in the kitchen. Why don't I serve you there?"

"That will do just fine." She said relieved.

The walked into the kitchen which was fairly big as expected. Raven by now had accepted that everything in this house was larger than most. She pulled out a stool next to the marble island and took a seat. She watched as Alfred maneuvered effortlessly around the kitchen. Raven found that she liked watching him. He did everything flawlessly and held himself with a great amount of grace.

"So it's just you then, Alfred? There's no one else working here?" She asked.

"Just me, Lady Raven. It's been a long time since anyone else has worked here."

"How long have you worked for Mr. Wayne?"

"Since his parents brought him home from the hospital."

He finished preparing her food and sat the plate in front of her. Four triangle shaped sandwiches, sat neatly on fine china.

"Master Robin informed me that your favorite drink is herbal tea. I happen to enjoy it myself and Master Bruce is known to drink a cup every now and then. So we have an ample amount around here. What would you like?" He asked her.

"Some Lemon Balm would be nice if you have some."

With a nod, he left her side and set a kettle on the stove. Then he opened a cabinet and began searching through it. He finally found what he was looking for and started to prepare the tea.

"He also mentioned that you tend to drink some at night when you're having trouble sleeping. Feel free to come down here anytime you like." Alfred told her.

"That's kind of you. Thank you. So Robin chose my room, made sure it had bookshelves and let you know I like tea? It seems I have lot to thank him for don't I?" She mumbled.

"He wanted you to be comfortable. You're one of his closest friends after all."

The kettle began to whistle. Alfred poured her a cup of tea as she nibbled on her sandwich. He had just set down the cup in front of her when they heard a door open.

"That must be Master Dick. Please excuse me."

She nodded and the older gentleman left the kitchen. Raven munched on her sandwich thoughtfully. So far things didn't seem so bad. She picked up her cup of tea and sipped. As soon as she took a taste, she decided that Alfred was the best tea maker on the planet.

"Lady Raven?"

She turned to face Alfred who stood at the doorway. Beside him stood a boy who looked about a year older than her. He wore jeans and a blue crew neck T-shirt with a black motorcycle jacket over it. A pair of black sunglasses were hanging from his shirt collar. He had messy jet black hair and the bluest eyes Raven had ever seen. This boy was very handsome, and from the cocky look on his face, he knew it.

"Hi. I'm Richard Grayson. But you can call me Dick. Nearly everyone does." He flashed her a grin.

With one confident stride, he was at her side. His hand held out for her to take. She was suddenly very irritated. Raven didn't bother to get up. She took his hand and let it go just as quickly.

"I'm Raven." She said curtly.

He seemed startled by her clipped tone. She was refusing to look at him. Raven kept her hands firmly around her tea. She sipped it until there was no more. Then she stared at the empty cup, silently seething. Dick Grayson blinked at her unsure of how to proceed. What had he said wrong? Alfred was watching Raven with an odd look. Then he gave her a knowing smile before silently leaving them alone.

"So…did Alfred show you around?" Dick managed.

His voice sounded very unsure of himself. Raven began to sense his unease. He was doubting himself and seemed very let down by her reaction to him. In fact, she could tell that he was suddenly very disheartened by his introduction. His cocky grin was long gone. Raven decided that she shouldn't be so upset with him. After all, he wasn't even aware of the reasoning behind her irritation. So she chose to cut him a break.

"No. Would you mind giving me a tour." She sighed.

Relief flooded through him. He gave her a very familiar grin, his confidence slowly building back up. Raven couldn't help giving him a small smile.

"I'd enjoy that very much! Come on then!"

Without thinking, Dick grabbed Ravens hand pulling her to her feet. He then dragged her out of the kitchen and into the hall. She let him. He led her throughout the mansion pointing out all the important locations. Like the gym, pool, sauna, game rooms (plural), home theatre, wine cellar (Only Bruce and Alfred allowed), ballroom (why?), billiard room, and bar (Again, only Bruce and Alfred allowed). By the end of the tour, Raven felt like her head was going to explode. So many hallways. So many rooms. So many twist and turns.

"Okay, we have one more stop. I don't go in there all that often myself, but maybe you'll appreciate it more." He smiled at her.

He took a turn and she recognized the hallway her room was on. But instead of taking it, he led her down the stairs to the first floor. Then, she found herself standing in front of a pair of large wooden doors.

"This is directly under your room, so you can always find it." He told her.

Dick opened the doors and ushered her inside. Raven's eyes widened and her lips twitched into a smile. Her breath hitched at the vast amount of books surrounding the room. Row after row after row of books. The shelves reached the ceiling, a rolling ladder leaning against them for easier access. The library was gorgeous. It was better than what she had expected. Dick grinned at her reaction.

"I thought you might like it."

She ran her fingers along the spines of the books closest to her. An uncharacteristic grin on her face. Dick didn't see it under her hood. She preferred it that way.

"Let me guess, Robin told you I liked to read." She said softly.

"He…might have let the household know of your likes and dislikes." He chuckled nervously.

She nodded. Raven wanted nothing more than to lock herself inside the room and never come out. She stepped further inside hoping to stay a bit longer. A picture sitting on one of the writing tables caught her eye. She picked it up to find a boy staring back at her. He had neatly combed black hair and pale blue eyes. The boy didn't look more than 13. Looking at him, Raven could tell he was a trouble maker.

"Who's this?" She asked softly.

Dick walked up beside her and gently took the picture from her hands and stared at it for a moment. His eyes were sad and full of regret. He put the picture back where she found it and turned to her trying to hide his anguish with a smile.

"Jason. He was a good kid." He said.

"Was?"

A voice interrupted them. Dick looked relieved.

"Ah, there you are."

They both turned to Alfred who was watching them from the open doorway. His eyes fell on the picture between them and there was a flash of grief on his face. But it was only for a second. Raven sensed that the boy was not a topic they were willing to discuss. She let it drop.

"Master Bruce and Master Tim have arrived. They're waiting in the sitting room." He informed them.

"Thank you, Alfred." Dick nodded.

The two teenagers trialed after the butler as he led them to Bruce Wayne. Dick looked back at her giving her a reassuring smile. It didn't help to calm her nerves. She pulled her hood tighter over her head and wrapped herself in her cloak. The idea of meeting the owner of the mansion was putting her nerves on edge. She was totally stressing.

Finally, Alfred stopped them in front an archway leading into the sitting area. She took a deep breath as she watches Alfred step inside followed by Dick. She waited a second before stepping through the doorway. Inside she found a comfortable living area with fancy couches, a couple of small bookshelves and a cozy fireplace. On one of these couches sat a man. He had a dark and imposing figure. Bruce Wayne had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a formal black suit and tie. And he wore it well. Raven was hardly ever impressed but this man was nothing but impressive. If she were any other girl, she would've swooned at the sight of the handsome man sitting across from her. But she wasn't, so she swooned internally without making a fool of herself.

Beside Bruce Wayne sat a young boy. It took Raven a bit of self-restraint in order to tear her eyes away from the rich billionaire and notice him. He didn't look more than 14. He also sported short black hair and had light green eyes. He was a handsome kid with a muscular build. He wore a similar suit to Bruce Wayne's. So this was Raven's fate? To live in house full of good looking men? Well…it would be rude of her to complain.

Raven watched as Dick walked up to Bruce with his hand held out. She sensed a sort of nervousness coming from him. A bit of resentment mixed with respect. But the strongest emotion she felt was love. Dick Grayson loved his adopted father. Bruce stood and took his hand and giving it a firm shake. His emotions very similar to Dicks. The older man may not be Dick's biological father but he was all the boy had. And they both saw themselves as father and son. No one could tell them differently.

"Welcome home Dick. It's been a while." The older man said.

"Yeah…it really has. I'm sorry I didn't…call more." Dick said timidly.

"That's okay. I knew you could take care of yourself. Though…it didn't…stop me from worrying." Bruce said with a bit of difficulty.

Raven remembered what Robin had told her. That Richard Grayson had been away from Gotham City. Traveling, he had said. A normal family would be elated and excited to have a son return. They would hug, cry and laugh together. But Raven could see that this family was far from normal. She could sense that they loved each other a great deal. But they weren't the type to show it. In fact, they seemed hesitant about their feelings. As if it made them a bit uncomfortable. She looked to Alfred who was watching the exchange with a content look in his eyes. Clearly he had accepted that this was how his family was. There was no changing it.

Dick let go of Bruce's hand and turned to the younger boy who was now standing. He gave him a smile and ruffled his hair playfully. The boy swatted his hand away halfheartedly. A small grin on his face. She could tell these two were very close and their interaction wasn't as tense.

"How's it been Tim." Dick chuckled.

"Fine. I didn't miss you if that's what you're wondering." Tim shrugged.

Raven couldn't help but smile at the boys lie. She was so busy watching the two boys catching up, that she didn't notice Bruce had made his way towards her. She jumped slightly when he spoke, his voice right beside her.

"Raven, I suppose?"

"Ugh…yeah. Yes. Yes, sir." She managed.

He held out his hand and Raven took it. She was almost sorry when she had to let go.

"Robin has told me a lot about you."

"I heard." Her mouth was suddenly very dry.

"Would the rest of you give us a moment." He turned to the others.

They didn't protest. Alfred gave a nod and made his way out of the room. Tim made to leave as well but stopped in front of Raven first.

"Hi, I'm sure you heard, but I'm Tim. It's nice to finally meet you Raven." He said politely.

"You too." She said.

He gave her a shy smile before stepping out of the room. Dick followed after him but not before giving Bruce a strange look. Bruce ignored him.

"Well then, why don't we take a seat."

He placed a hand on her lower back and led her towards the couch. He made sure she was seated before sitting down himself in front of her. He loosed a button on his jacket before leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. He clasped his hands together and stared at her, his eyes boring into hers. Raven waited for him to speak.

"Alright. So I've been asked to house you during your time on the Young Justice team. I'll admit I was hesitant in allowing a young hero to stay here. You would be putting Alfred and the boys in danger. If you are to stay here, I most know if…"

"What about you?" She interrupted.

"What?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You said my being her would put the others in danger, but what about you?"

He stared at her, his eyes giving nothing away. She tried not to fidget under his gaze.

"I wasn't really thinking myself. After all, it was my decision to keep you here. So whatever happens is my responsibility. They didn't have a say in the matter, so I need to make sure they are safe."

"But don't you put them in danger too?" She mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

His face hardened and his eyes turned very serious. He seemed to put his guard up, watching her with a calculating look.

"Well, you've helped Batman before haven't you? And you support the Justice League. You even helped fund the Watch Tower along with Oliver Queen. So what if the enemies of all those heroes you help find out. Wouldn't they come after you and your family?"

Her words seem to ease his tension but he still seemed a bit suspicious.

"That's a possibility. Yes. But I'm careful, how do I know you will be too?"

"I'm always careful. I can't afford not to be. Now, I think that you believe your family can take care of themselves. That's why you continue to help the Justice League and why you have agreed to let me stay."

Raven no longer felt so nervous around the man. Bruce Wayne was a…complicated man. His emotions were reserved, strict and by the book. The fact that he had no laugh lines proved that he hardly smiled. He had a commanding presence and an intimidating personality. But Raven could since that Bruce was kind, understanding and, though he was fairly new at it, a good father. He had a tough exterior but as an empath she could tell he was a lot more. So, she pulled down her hood allowing the man to see underneath it. Even if he was watching her as if she knew more than she let on. Which she did.

"There is truth to this yes. I do believe they can handle themselves. But they're still regular civilians. Unlike you, they can't teleport to safety if there is trouble. They have to work a lot harder to stay alive."

"I'm not putting them in danger. I wouldn't be here if I believed I was. I'm a lot of things mister Wayne. But I'm not selfish." She assured him.

"Yes. I can tell you mean that. Now, I must know something. Will you protect my family if anything were to happen? Will you put them first?"

"I promise you mister Wayne, that I will let no harm come to your family. I owe you that much."

"Thank you, one last thing. I have a couple rules."

"Robin mentioned this. Go ahead."

"These are regular rules, nothing too hard. Basically, just listen to Alfred, try not to listen to Dick. No drinking, no drugs, no parties in this house unless permission has been granted, and no skipping school. You're still a teenager after all. The reason behind all these rules is because you are now my ward. The press will soon find this out and I can't have them thinking that I just let you do what you want. I have an image to maintain. I must also ask you to wear a mask. I can't have people knowing that my new ward is a superhero."

"Yeah. Okay. That sounds reasonable. But I don't think a mask will do me much good. I've never worn one so there are plenty of people who know who I am. What if someone from Jump City were to recognize me?"

"You tell them that it's a case of mistaken identity. Try to remember that you are on the other side of the country now. Not many people around her know who you are. Besides, Robin told me you hid under your hood a lot. I think it's safe to say that no one will recognize you."

"You may be right. Okay, I'll wear a mask. But one of your rules has me confused?"

"Which is?"

"Skipping school? I don't go to school." She arched an eyebrow.

"Yes you do. I'm planning to enroll you at Gotham Academy. You will be a junior. Like I said, you're my ward now. I can't have people thinking you're not getting an education."

Raven stared at him. Her eyes blinking in surprise.

"But…But I've never gone to school before! I was raised by monks in another world and then became a full time hero! I can't go to school!" She exclaimed.

"Are you saying that you're not intelligent enough to be a junior in high school?" He said.

"Don't insult me! Of course I am! But I'm just…there will be people there." She blanched.

"Yes. That's to be expected from a school."

"There's not getting out of this is there." She muttered feeling defeated.

"No. You have nothing to worry about. Dick and Tim will be there." He tried to assure her.

"Because that makes it better." She mumbled.

"I need you to pick an alias. I can't enroll you as Raven. You have a week before classes start."

"A week!?" She said. Her face paler than usual.

"Yes. Now I must turn in. I have some work to finish up before bed. Can you find your way back to your room?" He stood.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

He nodded and left her alone. Raven turned to look out the window to find that it had grown dark. Where had the day gone? With a frustrated sigh, she stood and stepped out into the hallway. Dick was leaning against the wall waiting for her. She arched an eyebrow at him but kept walking. He fell into step beside her.

"So? Do you think you'll like it here?" He asked.

"It will do."

"That's good. I um…I just wanted you to know that if you need anything just as me okay? I'd like to be friends." Dick smiled shyly.

"Friends huh? I don't have many of those."

"No? What about the Teen Titans?" He frowned.

"They are the few."

"Well, i'm sure you will make more. You're on a new team aren't you?"

"I guess so."

They had arrived at her door. Raven made to open it but stopped. She turned to look at Dick with a contemplative look. He stared back curiously. She then let out a small sigh.

"Okay. We can be friends, Grayson." She muttered.

"I'm glad. Goodnight Raven, see you in the morning." He grinned.

With a wave, he walked back down the hall. Raven watched him go for a moment before stepping into her new room. It was dark except for the moonlight shining through the uncovered glass doors.

"I'm gonna have to put up my curtains." She mumbled to herself.

Raven called up her magic and sent it out into her room. Within seconds, her boxes unpacked themselves and her room was put in order. Nearly identical to how it was at Titans Tower. She crossed the room and pulled her curtains closed and made sure the doors were locked. She then picked up her cellphone from where she had left it on the bed. She saw that she had 4 messages.

 **Beastboy**

" **Raven! I'm all unpacked and am loving my new room! Its right next to Superboy's! Anyways, Aqualad told me to tell you that we don't have to come in this week. He's giving us time to settle in. So I guess I won't see you until next Monday after school. Can't wait till then! Bye!"**

There was a picture attached. It was and up close shot of himself holding up a peace sign. M'gann was in the background, boxes levitating around her. Raven saved the picture and vowed never to let anyone find out. She opened the next message.

 **Cyborg**

" **What's up Rae! Just checking to make sure you settled in just fine at Wayne Manor! Living the life aren't ya! Our move went great by the way, except when Jinx broke the fridge with her damn powers! Had to go buy a new one before all my tasty meat went bad! It's okay though, it's even bigger than the first one and I was able to fit it all in there! Oh, keep an eye on Beastboy for me will ya? I hope to see ya soon!"**

Raven shook her head in amusement. She was already missing the big guy. And it seemed that he already knew about her living arrangements. Robin must have told him. She tapped on the next one.

 **Jinx**

" **Hey Raven! Hope your day wasn't as stressful as mine. Did you know that Cyborg bought nearly 30lbs of assorted meats!? 30lbs Raven! I got so frustrated I broke the fridge! That didn't stop him though, he just went out and bought a new one! Now I have a fridge full of smelly meat! I'm going to have to invest in a mini. Anyways, we managed to enroll ourselves at Jump City community college! We start in a couple of day and I'm so excited! Finally, a chance to be normal! I can't wait for you to come visit! Bring the little twerp will ya? Cyborg is already all mopey from the long distance relationship. Have fun at Happy Harbor until then okay!"**

She wished she could go right now. Jinx had become a pretty good friend since she switched sides. It would be nice to talk to her again. Instead, she opened the last message.

 **Robin**

" **Hey Rae. Hope you settled in okay. I won't have the chance to see you till next week. I have some things to take care of. I'll see you then!"**

Raven gritted her teeth in irritation. Did he think she was stupid? That he could just continue to keep the truth from her! Yes, everyone was entitled to their secrets. Yes, it was their choice who to share them with. But hadn't they known each other long enough that he would trust her with his? Before, she never really cared about his secretive nature. Because she had secrets of her own. But they were no longer secrets. He now knew everything about her. Her past, her father, her initial purpose. Yes, she had been okay with his hardly knowing anything about him but then the bond happened and she caught a glimpse of his life. She grew curious. And then she found herself wanting to know more about him. To properly get to know him. This feeling was stronger with him than with any of the other Titans. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to be closer to Robin. And more than anything, she wanted him to trust her with his secret.

Raven was already well aware of who he was. Robin was Richard Grayson. He believed that she hadn't learned much from her journey into his mind but he was wrong. She had seen everything. From the day he lost his parent to the day he left Happy Harbor. For the past two years, Raven had hidden this from him. Because she wanted him to tell her himself. She wanted him to want her to know. Raven had been willing to be patient. She wanted him to tell her on his own terms. But she couldn't help but feel irritated by the fact that he had her living in Wayne Manor. She thought that it meant he would be telling her the truth. Instead he was going to pretend like Dick and Robin were two different people. He expected her to live here while he acted like they had just met. And of course, she had to share the house with Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake too. As if she wasn't aware of their nightly activities as well. Angry now, she tossed her phone on the bed and grabbed her bath things. She then stormed into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

 _GOTHAM CITY: August 16 21:57 EST_

Dick Grayson, or Robin, lay sprawled out on his bed. He stared up at his ceiling lost in thought. Raven was living in his childhood home. She had met his family. Alfred seemed to have taken a liking to her. Tim didn't seem to mind having her here. And Bruce, well he couldn't really complain since it was his idea to have her stay here. Dick had been okay with having her live at Mount Justice with Beastboy but Bruce had insisted. Something about keeping a close eye on her. And when Batman gives an order you have no choice but to do as he said. It was one of his traits that Dick couldn't stand. Still, things would go better for her if Bruce knew he could trust her. Once you're on Batman's good side he tends to help you when he can. Dick wasn't entirely sure what Bruce thought of Raven but he didn't seem upset when he finished his talk with her earlier. Hopefully he's realized that Dick had been right about her. She is a threat, there's no denying that, but not to them.

Also there was no denying that Dick was glad to have her close by. He had grown used to living under the same roof as her. Waking up to find her already awake, tea by her side and a book in her hand. Or going outside to watch the sunrise and seeing that she was already there waiting for him. He would certainly miss those things had she stayed at Mount Justice. And having her living at Wayne Manor would give him a chance to test the waters. To see if their friendship could grow into something more. If she was willing to try. But first, she needed to get to know Dick Grayson. Because it wouldn't be long before he told her the truth. Someday soon, Raven would know who was under the mask. With a sigh, Dick turned on his side to try and get some sleep. He noticed a familiar shadow pass by his window. He rolled his eyes in irritation.

"He could've at least waited until she settled in." He mumbled before closing his eyes.

 _GOTHAM CITY: August 16 22:37 EST_

Raven walked out of her bathroom feeling refreshed. Her irritation had been washed away under the powerful stream of water. The shower head in her bathroom wasn't stingy with the water. Now she was dry and dressed for bed in her baggy gray sweater and black spandex. She unfolded the blanket Alfred had provided for her and started to crawl on to the bed. Suddenly, she felt a breeze on her bare legs. Startled, she turned to the balcony. Her curtains were swaying lightly from the cold night air. The glass doors were slightly opened. Fully alert now, she stood and approached them. Hesitantly, she pulled the curtains back and peeked outside. There was a dark figure standing out on the balcony. Raven began to whisper her incantation but stopped. She recognized the figure, and the emotions associated with it. With a nervous sigh, she pushed open the doors and stepped outside.

"I thought I locked the doors." She said crossing her arms.

"You did." A rough voice answered.

Raven stared at the man before her, her initial nerves replaced by bitterness and resentment. Why should she be nervous? Technically she had already met the guy. And she didn't mean today. It had been long ago. On a night she didn't care to remember.

"So. What brings you to Wayne Manor, Batman." She grumbled.

Because that's who he was. The figure standing in front of her was Batman. The Dark Knight, Garfield had called him. Well she certainly understood how he got the nickname. Raven could barely make him out under the night sky. The moonlight allowing but a mere glimpse of the hero before her. Batman stood motionless with his cape fluttering lightly behind him. She stared finally understanding how nobody had figured out he was Bruce Wayne. This man kept to the shadows. Even she was having a hard time seeing his as the rich billionaire who had offered her his home.

"My previous Robin had informed me that you would be arriving today." He told her.

"Oh? So you decided to pay me a visit? I didn't realize I was important enough to be graced with the presence of The Bat."

"You're Trigons daughter. A half-demon. A year ago, you were used as a portal allowing your father access to this world."

"Yes." She mumbled.

She didn't care to be reminded of her last meeting with father dearest. Let alone the fact that she couldn't stop the prophecy from being fulfilled. For a few dark hours, the world had been under Trigons control. Because of her.

"You stopped him." Batman stated.

"With help."

"Is there a chance that It could happen again."

Raven looked up at him sharply. It probably wasn't safe to glare at Batman but she couldn't help it. She now understood what he was doing there.

"Not if I can help it. Is that why you're here? To make sure I'm no threat to you and your merry men in tights?" She asked bitterly.

"Robin said I could trust you. I needed to see for myself."

"Look. Whatever that magician told you, I would never betray Robin's trust. Nor any of my friends. Whether you believe me is up to you."

Batman didn't say anything. He just watched her in silence. Raven was tempted to turn her back on him and walk back inside. What was he doing anyways? He had already agreed to let her stay here as Bruce Wayne so why interrogate her as Batman? Did he hope she would reveal more if he intimidated her? No chance.

"Angela Roth."

Raven blinked. She didn't recognize the name. Why had he said it?

"Should I know who that is?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Four years ago. After you came to us that night, I did some digging. I wasn't satisfied with Zatanna's warning. I wanted to know why someone like you would willing show themselves to us."

"Then why didn't you say something then? Why did you let Superman and the others turn me away? Because Zatanna said you should? She knew nothing of me and still acted like judge and jury. I barely had my story out before she had you and your team turn your backs on me!" She spat.

"She warned us of your demonic nature. Normally demons aren't very honest. We thought it best to stay out of your affairs. But I felt like I needed to keep tabs on you anyways. So like I said, I did some digging. Would you like to hear what I learned?"

"Go ahead. What did the World's Greatest Detective find out?" She glowered.

"18 years ago, a teenager by the name of Angela Roth went missing here in Gotham City. There was word that she had fallen in with occultists. She wasn't heard of for some time. About a month later, one of the cult members came forward. He showed up at the police station rambling about a demon with four eyes. About a ceremony involving a demon bride. These cult members didn't believe it would work. And when it did, they grew scared and ran. They left the woman behind in the demon's hands."

"My mother…" Raven had grown cold.

"The police ignored the report. They assumed it was just the ramblings of a drug addict. They viewed it as a waste of time." He said. His voice bitter.

"Bastards." She trembled.

"Your mother got away." He stated.

"She did. She tried to kill herself after finding out she was pregnant. The monks of Azarath found her and took her in. She must've changed her name to Arella afterwards."

Raven stared down at her bare feet. Batman was quiet for a moment.

"You didn't know any of this? She never told you of how she met your father?" He finally asked.

"I hardly knew my mother. She gave up my care to Azar, the high priestess shortly after I was born. I never even met her until I was ten years old. After Azar died and she took over my guardianship. Four years later, I left Azarath." She said softly.

"Why did you leave? Why not ask the monks for help?"

"The nightmares. As soon as I turned 14 they became more frequent. He would show me Azarath in flames. My mother, the monks all of them dead at my feet. Trigon told me that we were meant to be together. That I would be the key to earths destruction. I began to realize that Trigon was to powerful and that by staying there, I would only be putting them in danger. Besides, though they never said anything I knew that some of them were uncomfortable around me. Perks of being an empath."

"Because of your powers."

"Because of who I was. Do you want to know something?"

She didn't wait for him to answer.

"I killed a man when I was a baby. His name was Juris. Azar told me about it. He said that Juris feared me and my father. So he tried to kill me. It backfired and my powers consumed him, killing him instantly. Nobody blamed me because I just a baby. Plus, they were pacifist. But, I could tell that some of them were wary of me. I knew that if I wanted help, I needed to find it elsewhere."

"You weren't to blame. It was his mistake." Batman told her.

"I know. I found out later that it had been my father's doing. He struck Juris down before he could do me any harm." She mumbled.

"I see. So, at age 14 you decided you needing help in defeating your father. You came to our world. A world full of heroes."

"Yeah. A lot of good that did me. The heroes who promised to keep the world safe didn't even give me a second glance. You didn't even try to believe me." She said accusingly.

"I'm sorry. But we had to be cautious."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. I managed to find the Teen Titans. Turned out that they were all I needed. With their help, I defeated my father. He's gone now. Trapped in an interdimensional prison. You can thank the Teen Titans for your worlds safety."

"You're right. We weren't much help trapped in stone were we?"

"No. You weren't. Earlier you said that you wanted to keep tabs on me. Did you?" She asked him.

"I did. I knew where you were at all time. When I learned that you joined Robins new team I made sure you weren't putting him in any danger. After your father turned all of humanity into stone, I called the moment we all turned back to normal to check on him. He explained everything that had happened. I made sure the Justice League was informed of your father's short reign over the earth. I also made sure that they knew you were the reason he's gone so that they didn't blame you."

"Thank you I guess." She muttered.

"Even though you helped the Titans defeat your father, I still felt the need to keep a close eye on you. Someone of your power is very dangerous. So, when Robin told me that you would be joining the team at Mount Justice, I had him arrange for you to stay with Bruce Wayne here in Gotham City. Only as a precaution."

"You're the reason I'm here? Just so you can keep tabs on me? That's some trust you have."

"Trust has to be earned. And mine is a little harder to receive. I'm a very cautious man. But I'm going to trust Robins judgement. So I'm going to inform the Justice League that you are an official member of the Young Justice."

"They don't know I'm here?" She arched an eyebrow.

"No. Robin came to me first, and I wanted to make sure you wouldn't present a problem before involving the others."

"What if they don't agree with my joining the team? What if Zatanna tells them I shouldn't?"

"Zatanna can give her opinion if she wishes but something tells me that mine will have a little more weight. Besides, I'm in charge of the team. I choose who joins and who doesn't."

"Oh. Okay."

"Don't make me regret this decision, Raven."

Raven turned to stare out at the lake, no longer feeling bitter towards Batman. He wasn't that bad. Her initial impression of him had been a little harsh. She shouldn't hold what happened four years ago against him. Besides, he was willing to let her join the team. That's what matters. With a small sigh, she turned back to face him.

"I won't. I promise ill…"

Raven stopped mid-sentence. He was gone. She blinked in surprise. She hadn't even felt him leave. Well, this was a first for her.

"I promise I'll never betray my friends." She mumbled to herself.

Raven turned back to the lake. The moonlight reflected of its surface. Robin had been right, she loved the view. She thought about her day. It hadn't gone as she expected. She had woken up that morning thinking she would be left alone. Instead she still had Robin and Beastboy along with a new team. She was living in Gotham City. And she had found out more about her mother. In the end, Raven was happy with how her day turned out. She just hoped it would last.

With a yawn, she walked back into her room. She closed the doors firmly behind her and locked them. Though she now knew that a mere lock couldn't stop Batman. She crawled into her new bed, wrapped the covers around her.

"Angela Roth, huh?" She mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Growing Accustomed**

 _GOTHAM CITY: August 23 22:00 EST_

Raven stared out of her rooms glass doors, her curtains pulled back the farthest they could go. Outside, dark thick clouds hovered above the mansion drenching it with heavy rain. Every so often, jagged bolts of lightning would flash leaving trails of white light against the night sky. She watched as the harsh winds pelted the doors with rain drops and stared as the beads of water trickled down the glass.

The dark sorceress stood as still as a statue her eyes glued to the gloomy weather raging out on her balcony. She held her left arm across her stomach, its hand cupping her right elbow as she chewed on her thumb nail. After staring out of her balcony doors for nearly an hour, she realized it was no use. The dreary atmosphere brought by the rainstorm, which usually brings her peace and tranquility, did nothing to calm her nerves. With an agitated sigh, she slumped to the ground and crossed her legs. Still facing the rainstorm, she closed her eyes and levitated a few feet of the floor. She began to meditate, her lips moving to create her usual mantra.

As she tried to ease her restlessness, her mind began to wander. She ended up reflecting back on her first week at Wayne Manor. In the short amount of time, Raven had fallen into a comfortable routine. Something she thought would've taken her months to achieve. Monday morning, the day after she had arrived, wasn't as awkward as she had made herself to believe. Being accustomed to waking early, she had teleported herself quietly to the kitchen still clad in her sweater and spandex. Alfred had already given her permission to make tea whenever she wanted. And that's where he found her an hour later. Sipping tea with her bare legs swinging gently back and forth, the stool too high for her feet to touch the ground. He offered her a kind smile and then began preparing breakfast. Raven silently watched him wishing she could offer some help. She chose to play it safe and stay quiet, not willing to risk catching the kitchen on fire. That was how she spent every morning the next couple of days. Drinking tea and watching Alfred.

That same morning, not long after Alfred had begun preparing breakfast, the boys sauntered in. They were still half asleep, and had some serious bed head. Though they weren't matching, they both wore a Superman pajama set. The irony did not escape her. Dick and Tim had started off in the dining room but then noticed her sitting at the island when Alfred had walked out of the kitchen to wish his young masters a good morning. They exchanged glances for a brief moment before shrugging their shoulders and joined her without a word. Tim on her left side, Dick on her right. Alfred had then placed steaming plates of eggs and bacon in front of the three young teens, not even batting an eye at the boy's choice of seating. Moments later, Bruce walked in from the empty dining room. The older man was already dressed in one of his well fitted suits. He had a tablet in his hand and a quizzical look on his face.

"What's wrong with the dining table?" He had asked.

"Nothing." They had muttered.

"Would you prefer coffee or juice this morning, sir?" Alfred looked to him.

Bruce arched his eyebrow at the butler. Alfred just stared back at him, waiting for his reply. Seeing as how he wasn't getting a straight answer, Bruce just rolled his eyes and pulled out a stool next to Dick. He then seemed to notice the boy's pajamas. He stared at his two adoptive sons who looked at him with the most innocent looks they could muster. Bruce then glanced at Raven, half expecting her to be wearing a Superman onesie. Finally, he shook his head and took a seat.

"Coffee will do fine, Alfred." Bruce muttered.

Without another word, he picked up a piece of bacon and began reading the stock reports on his tablet. They had eaten in silence, but it hadn't been uncomfortable. In fact, Raven had felt at ease sitting there among the richest people in Gotham. At one point, Dick had looked up at her and smiled. She had returned it with one of her own. After that, she shared breakfast with the Wayne's on the dot every morning. Nobody even thought of sitting in the dining room, not even Bruce.

As soon as breakfast had ended, Bruce had excused himself and left for work, off to run Wayne Enterprises. The others had then gone back upstairs to change from their pajamas (which Tim had said were Dicks idea). Shortly after, Raven made her way back downstairs dressed in skinny jeans and a long black cardigan over a purple spaghetti strap top. Once they had finished eating, Tim had asked her if she liked to play chess. She did in fact enjoy the game so she had accepted his offer to play a match. So, that's how she found herself in one of the living rooms sitting across from the youngest Wayne, a chessboard between them. Raven soon realized how pleasant it felt to be around him and it became an everyday thing.

After their chess match, Dick had gone looking for her. He had been greatly annoyed to find that Tim had managed to take up most of her morning, their chess matches usually lasting till noon. So, he had found a way to make up for all that lost time. That Monday, Dick had offered to show her around Gotham City. Raven had been hesitant at first. She was still pretty upset with Boy Wonder for keeping up his little act. But, she had agreed to being friends with "Dick Grayson", so she had said yes. Until he told her they would be taking his motorcycle. At first, she was against the idea of riding such an unpredictable machine. But he had somehow convinced her it would be safe. Then she realized that the only way to keep herself from falling off, would be to wrap her arms tightly around him from behind. That took even more convincing. Tim had watched them from the doorway, teasing that the day would be long over before the tour even started. Finally, after a lot of begging and prodding, Raven had seated herself firmly behind the boy.

Gotham City, New Jersey, was very different from Jump City. The buildings were tall and packed close together like any other highly populated city. People walked among the crowded streets trying to get to their destinations as quickly as possible. A lot of them clutched their possessions tightly in front of them, their eyes shifting back and forth nervously. Gotham was dark and foreboding even in the morning light. This city was very bleak and had a sinister feel to it. And it always seemed to be raining. Raven loved it. She couldn't help but feel like this city was made for her. All the dark shadows and the gothic atmosphere highly appealed to her.

One day wasn't enough to cover the vast city. So, touring Gotham became another part of her daily routine. Every day, she couldn't help but get excited whenever Dick would drive his bike up to the front door. He would flash her his cocky grin and wait for her to situate herself behind him. In the end, she found that she didn't mind the close proximity all that much. In fact, she found it easier and easier, day by day.

That first afternoon, they hadn't made it back to Wayne Manor in time for lunch. Instead, Dick had taken her to one of his favorite diners in the city. They ended up eating lunch in whatever diner he suggested each day after that. But, they did make it home in time for dinner. Once again they ate in the kitchen. It was only the three of them though, Alfred joining them most nights. Raven couldn't help but grow fond of the older gentleman. She could always sense the enormous amount of love he held for Bruce and his adopted sons. It had overwhelmed her at first but she slowly grew accustomed to it. She had never met anybody with that amount of adoration stored up inside them. Raven truly enjoyed Alfred's company. And the best part was that he seemed to enjoy having her around as well.

Bruce was hardly ever there for dinner. In that week, he had only joined them twice, and it wasn't for very long. Sometimes he didn't even make it home for the night. Tim told her that it was either due to work or some woman named Selina Kyle. She didn't know who that was but she did know one thing, Selina Kyle was one lucky woman. Raven just nodded when she had received this information, but she knew that these weren't the only reasons. Batman was a busy hero after all.

Once dinner was over, the boys dragged her to the theater room. The two of them used to watch movies together every night when Dick would be home. Which wasn't that often. Raven remembered that Robin hardly ever visited his family during their time with the Titans. In the past three years, she believed he had only left Jump City maybe five or six times. And sitting there with them, she realized just how much Dick and Tim missed each other. Robin had told her that he had left the Young Justice almost four years before. Batman had found Tim maybe two years after he had gone. Which meant that Dick didn't know Tim for more than two years. Still, they seemed very close. She felt how proud Dick was of the younger teen for being strong enough to take up the Robin mantle. And Tim was honored to take his place. So, Raven allowed herself to be forced into watching a movie with them every night. She found that she couldn't help but smile around the two boys.

As soon as the movie was over, her day was close to an end. She excused herself and made her way back to her room. She showered, and got ready for bed. Except, she didn't go to sleep. Instead she went down to the library and curled up on one of the comfy seats, a book in her hand. The first two nights she had been alone. The third, she was surprised to find the room occupied. Normally, she would've silently gone back to her room. The problem was, she hadn't used the door. Raven had decided it would be a whole lot easier to phase through her floor instead. But, because she chose to do this, she was unable to turn back unnoticed. The fact was, she had appeared within the library directly in front of Bruce Wayne. He didn't flinch or seem startled in any way by her appearance. But he did notice her. Ravens entrance was a little hard to miss. Bruce didn't look up from his novel as he spoke.

"Am I in your spot?"

He flipped a page. Raven blinked once, twice and then a third time before she registered the question.

"Um…no. You're fine." She managed.

He had acknowledged her presence which meant it was too late to turn back. So Raven ended up levitating down to her usual spot which happened to be across from him. Without thinking, she summoned the novel she had yet to finish.

"You certainly use your powers a lot."

Again he didn't look at her. He turned another page.

"My magic is habitual. I tend to use it without even thinking about it." She muttered.

Raven didn't look at him either. He didn't speak after that so she opened her book and started reading. At first, she couldn't focus. Being alone with Bruce Wayne, A.K.A Batman, was a little disconcerting. Her eyes would wander from the pages of her novel and glance around her. At one point, they fell on the small end table beside Bruce. She blinked as she recognized the small picture frame sitting next to him. The one of the boy named Jason. It was facing Bruce and she caught him glancing at it a couple of times. He noticed her watching.

"His name was Jason. He's…he's gone now." Bruce said, this time he looked at her.

Raven was caught of guard by the intense sadness, regret and guilt emanating from the man. The feeling was overwhelmingly strong within him but his face remained indifferent. Had she not been an empath, she would've never guessed how much pain this man was in. Whoever Jason was, his death had taken a huge toll on Bruce Wayne.

"He may be gone, but he's clearly not forgotten. And I doubt he ever will be." She told him softly.

He only nodded. Then he went back to reading his book. Raven did the same. This time she was able to loose herself completely in a world of knights and dragons. A little later, Alfred had stepped in carrying two cups of Chamomile tea. She didn't even question how he knew they would both be there. Alfred knew everything that happened in the manor. The next night, Bruce wasn't there. But he was the day after that. Raven grew accustomed to the comings and goings of Bruce Wayne. And slowly, she became comfortable around the intimidating man. Raven was then able to move around the house with ease. No longer nervous or uneasy around the hero of Gotham. It helped that her encounters with Bruce were usually always brief but pleasant. By the end of the week, Raven felt at home at Wayne Manor.

But, the week was up. Raven grimaced as she remembered why she was in such an agitated mood. She gave up on meditating and floated over to her bed. She let herself drop and turned on her side. Raven stared at her bedside clock, willing it to slow down. Which, she could've done had she really wanted to but she didn't think the others would appreciate it. Especially Garfield since he was actually looking forward to morning. She hadn't seen him all week but he sent her a text every now and then. Her frown deepened as she thought of the last one she had received.

 **Beast Boy**

" **What's up Raven! Just wanted to wish you luck. Really wish we were going to the same school but sadly destiny has torn us apart my mistress of magic. But I'll see you after class at the secret sanctuary! Good luck and try not to hurt anyone!"**

School. That is what she was dreading. Bruce had come to her Friday night with her enrollment papers. He went through it with her making sure he got all her information down right. She was fidgety the whole time. In part because she assumed Alfred would be taking care of it with her. Turned out that Bruce liked to handle these kinds of things himself. He did the same for Dick and Tim. Probably trying to rack up some points with the press, playing the part of a doting father. No. No, that wasn't true. The violet haired empath new better. The guy actually cared, believe it or not. Though he may try and hide it. She found this trait of his…endearing…for lack of a better word. He kind of reminded her of…well herself.

That night, he had her choose a new alias. She had already given it some thought so didn't hesitated to write it down. It was probably the only thing on the damn paper work that she had no problem filling in. Rachel Roth. It had a certain ring to it.

After they had finished, Bruce had tried to assure her that school wasn't so bad. Tried and failed. She had warned him that being in a hostile environment could cause her emotions to act up. That her powers could break loose and cause serious damage. He had only arched an eyebrow asking what was so hostile about a building full of teenagers.

"Bruce, the place you want to send me is full of higher authorities who dictate what I say, what I wear, when to eat, and when I can use the restroom. They enforce silence and order, make us walk in straight lines, I lose my ability to make my own decisions and I most definitely lose my freedom." She had explained.

"You…you just described prison." He said.

"School, prison, there is no difference." She had shrugged.

"Raven…" He sighed.

"Imagine the students as inmates. They can be pretty complacent at times, yes. But they can get testy, agitated. They take out their aggressions on each other. On the weak, the ones who don't have the courage to defend themselves. Soon there is a separation of status. The tougher, more daring inmates are at the top. They become tyrants, ruling over the ones they deem unworthy. And the authorities? They're no help! They know what's going on but do nothing to prevent it. See? Hostile environment."

Bruce had listened to her rant a little shocked to hear her speak more than two sentences. Then had let out a sigh of exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. Finally, he had told her that there was no way she was getting out of it. Raven felt like she had made a valid argument, but sadly it did not work. So, in a couple of hours, she would be going to high school.

She let out a frustrated groan and stared up at her ceiling. Her cellphone started beeping. With a scowl, she plucked it off her nightstand and glared at the screen. It was a video message. Curious, she pressed play. When a familiar face appeared, Raven let out a small surprised laugh. Starfire was staring at her, a confused expression on her face.

" _Friend Raven? Are you there? I don't yet understand this earth technology! Friend Cyborg said I merely had to stare at the camera and press the red button. This is what I did! Or…was it green? I can't remember! Raven! Why can't I see or hear you! Are you able to see me? All I wanted was to wish you luck on the school. Cyborg had informed me that it would be an important day for you! Raven? Oh! Zorkmorking Clorbag!"_

" _My Queen?!" A voice gasped. Starfire turned to it._

" _Excuse my language, Galfor. But I can't seem to work this face time, as friend Cyborg calls it. Oh well, I'll just have to try some other time."_

The screen went black and Raven found herself grinning. So Cyborg had managed to find a way for Star to message them from her planet. If only she learned how to use it correctly. Still smiling, she put her phone back on the nightstand. She noticed the time. 11:36. She glowered at the offensive clock knowing it would be best for her to get some sleep. She had class in the morning. Raven covered herself in her blanket and stared out at the pouring rain. It had not let up. She chose to leave her curtains open and watched the water once more until she drifted off to sleep.

 _GOTHAM CITY: AUGUST 24 7:02 EST_

Raven stood in inside her bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. Well, at least she didn't look all that weird. In fact, if you ignored her pale skin and violet locks, she actually looked like a normal high school student. And she had managed to arrange her bangs to where they covered her red bindi. No one would notice it unless they were looking for it. As for her clothes, she wore the required Gotham Academy uniform. A black sleeveless sweater with the school logo over a white button up shirt and red tie. A short black skirt, white knee high socks and black dress shoes. It helped ease her nerves knowing that the rest of the school would be dressed similar. She wouldn't have to worry about sticking out like a sore thumb. Well, if it wasn't for her hair that is. Raven chewed on her lip as she ran her fingers through her long purple strands. Hopefully the teachers would believe her when she said it was natural. Hardly anyone ever did.

"Raven! Time to go!" Tim called to her.

Grabbing her bag, she ran downstairs. The boys stood in the foyer wearing their dress pants and Gotham Academy blazers. Dick was helping Tim adjust his tie, the younger boy looking slightly embarrassed. They turned to her as she joined them, giving her matching smiles. Raven was once again reminded of just how handsome these two were. To think she had almost forgotten.

"Come on Rae, the cars waiting." Dick said, his hands dropping from Tim's neck.

The boys stepped out the door, their backpacks hanging loosely from their shoulders. Raven made to follow but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Bruce standing beside her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Take this. Let me know if you need more."

He held out a white envelope, her name written across it. Raven stared up at him curiously before opening it. She blinked at the contents inside.

"Money? What for?" She muttered.

"May I remind you that you are my ward? As your…guardian…it's my job to provide you with whatever you may need."

"But, I don't really need anything. Besides, giving me a place to live is enough." She told him.

"Not anymore it isn't. Words already gotten out that I've taken in a new ward. You're now going to be in the public eye. You will need to look presentable, which means new clothes. New shoes. People will expect you to have the best that I can provide."

"Presentable. Right. You have a reputation to keep." Raven said blandly.

"I do. But I'm not doing this for my benefit. Rachel, I'm warning you now before you step out the door. You're going to be in the lime light for the next couple of weeks. Social media, tabloids, the news. People will recognize you in the streets, not as a hero, but as a ward of Bruce Wayne. It happened with Dick, and with Tim. Because you're a girl, the media will be a lot harsher with you. It's not fair, but it's how things are. They'll expect more from you. In how you act, how you hold yourself and your appearance. I know this isn't what you signed up for, but since you are living here now, it's how things will be."

Raven stared at his unreadable face. She sensed the sincerity in his words. The money was his way of trying to help her make this new life easier. Even if it did come off as little egotistic. He didn't mean it that way. She gave him a small nod.

"Okay. Thank you." She muttered.

"Let's go. The boys must be getting impatient." He said.

Raven put the envelope in her backpack as she followed him outside. He led her to the sleek black car waiting for them, holding the door open for her as she stepped inside. Dick and Tim saved her the window seat which she gladly took. As soon as Bruce closed the door, Alfred put the car in drive and steered them out of the gate. Raven stared out the window in silence as they navigated through Gotham City.

It wasn't long before Alfred pulled up in front of the school, stopping next to the curb. She grimaced as she stared up at Gotham Academy. She wasn't even surprised by its size. It looked more like a college than a high school. But that's what one would expect from a rich kid's school.

Dick and Tim stepped out of the car first. Raven started to follow after them, a bit apprehensive. She had a foot out the door, then stopped suddenly. She had no desire to go any further. Raven turned back to Bruce, a reproachful look on her face. He didn't even look up from his tablet as he answered her silent refusal.

"Enjoy your first day of school, Rachel."

His tone of voice was final. She glared at him, knowing that there was no point in arguing. This was part of their deal. There was no way for her to get out of it.

"Thanks." She muttered sarcastically.

Raven stepped out of the car, closing the door defiantly behind her. The irritation clear on her pale face. The boys stood beside her, trying to give her reassuring smiles. Raven didn't notice. She was too busy scanning the schools front entrance, trying to assess her new surroundings. Her irritation towards Bruce turned to anxiety as she took in all the new faces. She couldn't help but think that they were all staring at her. Actually, they were. A lot of them were shooting curious glances in her direction. She pulled on her skirt nervously, wishing she had her hood to hide under. Her change in attitude must have showed, because Tim have her a small nudge.

"Don't worry, Raven. You'll be fine. You're a superhero remember? You fight villains and monsters for a living. You can handle a couple of high schoolers." He whispered.

"Honestly, I'd rather face Plasmus and Cinderblock instead of vicious teenagers." She muttered.

"Breathe Rae, it's just school." Dick tried to assure her.

"Richard, I'm not just worried for myself. My powers…I could seriously hurt someone." Raven told him.

"Yes, you could. But you won't. You can control yourself, Raven. I know you can." He smiled at her.

"Hey guys!"

They turned to see Barbara Gordon jogging towards them. Her red hair bouncing lightly around her cheerful face. She stopped beside them, grinning widely.

"Hey Babs. Tell Rachel here that she'll be fine." Tim told her.

"Having first day jitters huh?" she asked Raven.

Barbara had stopped by Wayne Manor a couple of times this past week. She even joined Dick and Raven on one of their Gotham City tours. Her father, Commissioner Gordon, was very good friends with Bruce. She also happened to be Batgirl, but nobody was aware that Raven knew this. Raven had taken a liking to her right away. The girls got along just fine.

"The stares aren't really helping." Raven grimaced.

"Well you did just step out of a car belonging to the richest man in Gotham, Bruce Wayne. With his two adoptive sons, A.K.A The Princes of Gotham."

Dick and Tim blushed the same color red at the mention of their embarrassing nickname. Barbara laughed at their discomfort, but Raven gave them accusatory glares.

"You two were supposed to help, not make things worse." She voiced.

"It's not just their fault you know, you're a pretty girl Raven. You're bound to get a couple of appreciative stares." Barbara winked.

Raven couldn't help but blush at Barbara's compliment. Glancing around, she did notice a couple of guys watching her. They smiled when she caught their eye. Her blush deepened. She didn't notice Dick stiffen beside her. He had come to the realization that he wasn't the only one who found Raven attractive. Yes, he knew she was beautiful, but it had never occurred to him that others may feel the same way. He suddenly wished that she hadn't been forced to attend his school. Everywhere he looked, he saw potential threats. Dick shifted his stance, now standing possessively in front of his dark enchantress. Daring anyone to try and approach her. Tim and Barbara exchanged a knowing look, all too aware of the older boy's affection for the violet haired girl.

The bell rang, signaling the start of first period. The four of them turned to the school and joined the crowd heading inside. Tim wished Raven luck before running off to catch up to some of his friends. Barbara offered to show her to the office but Dick shook his head.

"You go on ahead. I got it." He said.

Dick trusted Barbara, but he didn't think she would intervene if Raven happened to be approached by unwanted male attention. Unwanted by him anyway. He wasn't sure how Raven would respond, which made him slightly nervous. Barbara rose an eyebrow at him, a smirk on her face. She didn't tease him though, instead she shrugged and left them to find her first class.

"Won't you be late for class?" Raven asked as she followed him inside.

She was a little confused at the moment. Earlier, Richard had seemed fine. His emotions calm and little excited to be in school again. But now, she could sense his chagrin. He kept glancing around them, glaring at some of the other students. Raven wondered why the change in attitude.

"Nah. Babs and I are seniors. We have study hall first period. It's not even mandatory so it's no big deal if we miss." He told her.

"Senior. But, Bruce said you've been traveling the past three years. How did you not fall behind?"

"Online classes. Bruce didn't let me leave unless I promised I'd keep up with my studies." He shrugged.

"Oh. Tim is a freshman right? Which means I won't be seeing him very often huh?"

Dick turned to her, a small smile on his face. He seemed to forget whatever it was that had annoyed him and returned to his usual self. Raven was glad. She didn't like seeing him upset.

"Maybe once or twice in the halls. You really took a liking to him didn't you?"

"He's a smart kid. Very calm and good natured. I find him pleasurable to be around. So yes, I guess I do sort of like him." She shrugged.

"That's good. I can tell he likes having you around too. It makes me happy to know that you managed to get along with everyone at home so well." He says softly.

Raven felt his relief. She knew Robin had been worried about how well she would interact with his family. He had been hesitant to have her meet them, let alone live with them. Which is probably why she had made the attempt to get to know the residents of Wayne Manor. If only to ease his worry.

They made it to the office and Dick ushered her inside. The secretary gave Raven her class schedule with a friendly smile. Though she had mistakenly called her Rachel Wayne which caused her and Dick some discomfort. Apparently, Bruce had turned in her paperwork himself. So the teachers were already made aware of who she was. But, they hadn't thought to look at her last name, assuming she had taken Bruce's.

The two of them left the office shortly after that. Dick made sure Raven knew where all of her classes were before leading her to her first period. She was already late, but no one would say anything seeing as how it was her first day. Once they stood outside her classroom door, Dick wished her luck and sauntered off to find Barbara. Raven watched him go before taking a deep breath. She then opened the door, stepping inside to meet her new classmates.

By lunch time, Raven wasn't sure why she had been so nervous. Her first couple of classes hadn't gone so bad. In fact, she had actually enjoyed them. Sure, there were a couple of snobs but they were just a mere annoyance. Nothing she couldn't handle. Everyone else had been very accepting. They would bombard her with questions as soon as they got the chance. This was a bit irritating but she answered as politely as she could. Where was she from? Star City. Had she ever seen Green Arrow? No. Was that her real hair color? Yes. How did she end up living with Dick Grayson and Tim Drake? She got asked that one a lot. The story was that her father was an old friend of Bruce. He had passed away recently and she had nowhere else to go. It was flimsy but it worked.

There was no actual cafeteria at the Academy. Everyone ate their lunches outside in the courtyard. There were stone round tables to sit at. Or you could just sit down on the soft grass. Raven chose the latter. She found a shady spot under a tree and took a seat. All she was hungry for was an apple, which she held lightly in her hand. Raven took a bite.

"Hey."

Raven glanced up to find a blonde kid staring down at her. He had a timid smile on his face as he watched her. She recognized him from her second period English. Raven had caught him looking at her a couple of times.

"Hi." She replied.

"Uh…mind if I sit?"

"Do what you want" She shrugged.

The boy grinned before lowering himself down beside her.

"So…what was it you said your name was? I'm Eric by the way."

"Rachel. My name is Rachel Roth."

"Rachel. That's so weird because you remind me of someone."

"Who?" She wondered.

"You see, I moved here two years ago from this place called Jump City."

Raven stopped chewing on her apple. She adjusted her bangs, her face giving nothing away. Eric continued, not sensing anything wrong.

"And well, there was this group of heroes who kept it safe. The Teen Titans."

"Yes. I've heard of them. What's that got to do with me?" Raven managed.

"It's just that, you look a lot like Raven. She was this badass sorceress chick. Wears a purple cloak and leotard. For a second I thought you were her when you walked into class." Eric explained.

"I get that a lot actually. Personally, I've never met her but people do mistake me for this Raven at times. It's the hair." She told him.

"I knew I was seeing things. Why would Raven be going to school at Gotham Academy? That's just crazy right?" He laughed.

"Yeah. Insane." She bit into her apple.

Dick Grayson stepped outside into the courtyard, his usual cocky grin on his face. A couple of people called out to him, just saying high or offering him a place at their table. He just gave them a smile and turned them down. He was looking to sit with someone in particular. He scanned the courtyard, searching for her. His grin turned into a scowl once he found her. His mood turned sour. He had spotted Raven sitting fairly close to some blonde kid under a tree. The guy seemed to be doing most of the talking but she offered a few comments here and there.

Dick had to restrain himself from walking up to them and making a fool of himself. Instead he found an empty table nearby and took a seat. He glared at his tray, his sandwich left untouched. Moments later, another tray clattered against the stone table beside him.

"What's with the Batman face?" Barbara asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He claimed.

"Sure you don't. Come on Dick. Clearly you're pissed but…oh…I see the issue."

Dick glanced at Barbara to find her staring behind him, her eyes having spotted Raven and her knew friend. She then gave him one of her looks. The one that said "You're being an idiot".

"She was bound to make friends. You can't honestly expect her to spend her junior year alone." She rolled her eyes.

"Not alone. She has us doesn't she?" He muttered.

"Dick!" She chided.

"I can't help it okay!

"Look, he's no threat. Raven isn't the type to fall for just anyone." She tried to assure him.

"I know." He sighed.

"Hey guys! Oh. What's with the brooding Batman face, Dick?" Tim joined their table.

"It's nothing! Now that you're here, I need you to do something for me Tim." Dick said.

"Ugh…will it hurt?" The boy asked hesitantly.

"Depends on how it plays out." Barbara smirked.

"Shhh Barbara! Okay Tim, you see Raven over there?"

Dick motioned toward the girl in question. Tim gave him a nervous nod.

"Go tell her to come sit with us."

"Why can't you do it!" Tim frowned.

"Because I can't! Just do it!"

"What if she doesn't want to? She seems fine next to that kid over there." The boy muttered.

"Doesn't matter! Just get her over here!"

"Doesn't matter?! What if I interrupt something? What if she gets angry! I don't want to die, Dick!"

"What could you possibly be interrupting! She just met the guy! Now, don't be so dramatic and go get her!"

"But…okay. Okay fine. But whatever happens to me is on you!" Tim warned.

Dick flashed the boy a grin as he stood from the table. Tim grimaced but made his way to the empath. Dick kept his head down, his eyes on his food trying to act inconspicuous.

"I swear Dick; it wasn't this bad with Zatanna." Barbara shook her head.

"Shut up! And I'm still mad at you for bringing her up last week!"

"Well how was I supposed to know you had a new crush! But…about that…didn't Raven seem a little off after I mentioned Zatanna?"

Barbara glanced at the girl, Tim standing next to her trying to get her to join them. The poor boy seemed very nervous. Raven just stared up at him, her face impassive.

"Yeah…I noticed too. It wasn't jealousy though; it was something else. Almost like resentment."

"Resentment? Has Raven met her before?"

"I don't know…Shhh! She's coming!"

Tim joined the table again, Raven taking a seat as well. The younger boy gave Dick a look before picking at his lunch. Raven just put her elbow on the table, chin in her hand. She didn't say anything but she did offer Barbara a small smile.

"So…how's your day going so far?" The red head asked her.

"Decent. You were right. It wasn't so bad." Raven shrugged.

"Uh…make any new friends?" Dick asked.

Tim rolled his eyes. Barbara just gave Dick her "you're being an idiot" look again. He ignored them both.

"Just one so far. His names Eric."

Barbara offered her a chip and Raven took one. She popped it in her mouth.

"Eric? How…how did that happen?" Dick tried to act casual.

"He said I reminded him of this badass superhero from Jump City." Raven smirked.

"He recognized you?" Tim asked her.

"Yeah, but I told him he was mistaken."

"Oh. Is um…is that is that all you talked about?" Dick pried.

"What else would be talk about?" She arched her eyebrow.

Raven then proceeded to steal on of Tim's grapes. The younger boy didn't mind, pushing his tray closer to her, willing to share.

"Yeah, Dick. What else would they talk about?" Barbara teased.

"I don't know. I was just wondering what kind of conversation you guys were having." He muttered.

Tim and Barbara looked just about done with Dick. His choice of questions were anything but subtle. In fact, they were pretty obvious. And Raven, who was supposed to be an empath, was oblivious. How was it that two people with a bond like theirs were unaware of the others feelings?

"A regular one. Why are you being so weird?" Raven stared at him.

"I'm not!" Dick protested.

"Whatever, by the way, what are you guys doing after school?" She asked them.

"I'm leaving early. I have something I need to take care of." Dick said.

He didn't seem all that happy in the change of topic. Dick looked a bit mopey as he picked at his food. Raven gave him a questioning look, before turning to the others.

"Ok. And you two?"

"I'm free for a few hours. But, I have to help my dad with something later tonight." Barbara answered.

"I've got some time to kill. At least until Bruce gets home. He's taking me to Wayne Enterprise to show me a couple of things. Why?" Tim said.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Raven explained.

"Sure thing." Barbara grinned.

"You can count on me." Tim smiled at her.

"What are you planning?" Dick wondered.

"Just a couple of things I need to get. I was hoping to get it done before I head to Happy Harbor tonight." She told him.

He wanted to question her more about it but the bell rang. They stood and threw away what was left of their lunches. Tim gave them a wave before running off. Barbara gave Dick a shove towards Raven and sauntered off to her next class. Raven made to leave as well, before Dick put a hand on her arm. She turned to him, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Uh…would you like me to walk you to class?" He asked her nervously.

"I know where it is." She told him.

"I know you do…I was just…so you wouldn't have to walk alone. That's all." He muttered.

Raven stared up at him, her face blank. He thought she was going to turn down his offer. Then her eyes softened, her lips twitching into a small smile. Dick felt a sense of pleasure. Only…it wasn't his own. He suddenly felt a warm feeling in his chest when he realized it was hers.

"So…can I. Walk with you I mean." He asked again.

"I wouldn't…mind that, Richard." She said softly.

Raven turned away from him then, and began walking to class. Dick gave her a wide grin before falling into step beside her. They didn't talk, just walked. And both of them thought that was just fine.

 _GOTHAM CITY: August 24 18:01 EST_

A couple of hours later, Raven was standing in front a full body mirror in one of the manors sitting rooms. Tim and Barbara sat on one of the couches, the older girl's legs resting on the boy's lap. Around them were various shopping bags and shoe boxes. When school had ended, Raven had asked her two friends to accompany her to the mall. She had decided to listen to Bruce's warning and use some of the money he had given her. They had been happy to help. Tim had given her advice on what type of clothes she would need for different situations. Barbara had let her know what looked best on her and what didn't it. It hadn't taken very long since Raven refused to buy more than she needed. Still, as soon as they got home, Barbara had insisted that she try on everything she had bought, much to Ravens chagrin.

"That last dress was fantastic! I can't wait till Bruce has one of his fancy charity functions! With a bit of makeup and a gorgeous hairstyle you'll be stunning!" Barbara was saying.

"It really did look nice Rae." Tim commented.

"It had better. With a price like that." She grumbled.

The dress had been a last minute impulse buy. Barbara's idea of course. She had seen it on one of the mannequins and practically shoved it down Ravens throat. The cost of the garment had the violet haired girl breaking into a sweat. But, Tim had told her that the price didn't matter and that eventually she would need it. So, she had been convinced into finding her size and ringing it up. Now it was hanging neatly inside its garment bag on the windows curtain rod. Raven was planning on shoving it deep into her closet hoping Bruce never gave her a reason to wear it.

"So. Your new outfit looks pretty great." Barbara smiled at her.

"Yeah? I don't know, I just…I felt like I needed a change from the leotard is all." Raven mumbled.

She stared at herself in the mirror, a little unsettled to see herself without her usual hero costume. It had been another impulse buy. Raven thought that since she was in a new city, new team, then a new outfit was needed. Besides, if she had kept her old costume, people might wonder what Raven was doing so far from California. At the same time that Bruce took in his new ward, Rachel Roth. And someone like Eric, might start piecing things together.

"I think it works for you. A new Raven." Tim gave her a thumbs up.

Raven gave him a grateful smile before turning back to her reflection. She still wore a cloak of course. Except it was now black on the outer lining and dark blue on the inside. Her usual red jewel on a gold plate holding it in place. Underneath, she now wore a black sleeveless crop top leaving her torso bare and black boy shorts. These were made of the same material as her old leotard. Her jewel belt was still wrapped loosely around her waist. On her hands she had a pair of fingerless gloves. A jewel resting on the top of each hand. On her feet, she now had black lace up combat boots. She wore these over black knee high socks. And she now sported a cloth mask that covered her lower face leaving only her eyes visible. Black of course.

"You certainly went with a lot of black. But, it makes you look older, more mysterious actually." Barbara noted.

"Thanks. It will take some getting used to, the mask especially, but…I like it." Raven turned to face them.

"I'm just glad the shopping is over. I was worried you were going to be like Barbara. She takes triple the amount of time you did." Tim yawned.

"I like to browse!" Barbara swatted his arm.

"Ah. Lady Raven. I barely recognized you."

They looked to the archway to find Alfred watching them, Bruce by his side.

"Do you think this will do, Alfred? People might still recognize my powers but I figure the new outfit might help." She asked.

"It will do just fine, right Master Bruce?"

"Well, you certainly look different. No one will suspect its Rachel Roth under the mask." Bruce commented.

Raven nodded. She was little surprised to find that she was actually pleased by his approval.

"So…you've been busy." He arched an eyebrow.

Bruce glanced around the room, taking in the shopping bags scattered around her feet. She pulled her hood back and removed her mask. So that he could see the smirk on her face.

"Well, you did tell me to buy whatever I needed. I think it's safe to say that I now have everything I need to be the perfect ward." She told him.

"I'll hold you to that." He said.

"Well, this has been fun, but I have to head out. It's getting late and I still have to help my dad with the thing." Barbara lifted her legs off of Tim.

"You never clarified what that thing was." Raven told her.

Barbara picked up her school bag from the floor. She then slipped her feet into her dress shoes. Smoothing down her skirt, she made her way to the exit.

"Oh, just a thing. Nothing too big." Barbara said.

The redhead gave them a smile and wave. Then she was gone.

"I believe it's time for us to head out too, Tim. We have a lot to do tonight." Bruce glanced at his watch.

Tim picked himself off the couch. He grabbed his blazer and picked up his shoes. Alfred stepped forward, his hands held out. Tim gave him a grateful smile and handed them over. He then started following after Bruce who had already left the room.

"What exactly are you guys doing?" Raven asked before he stepped out.

"A little of this, a little of that. See ya later Rae!"

Tim ran out, already removing his tie. She stared after him, clearly annoyed. Raven turned to Alfred who was gathering up her bags.

"Is a straight answer to much to ask for?" She muttered.

"Around here? Yes." He told her.

The older gentleman continued to move around her, his arms beginning to fill.

"Yeah. I'm starting to see that. Don't worry about those Alfred. I'll send them up to my room." Raven sighed.

"Very well, Lady Raven. I take it you will be out late tonight."

"Yes. I won't be making it to dinner." She told him.

"Good luck then."

"Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred gave her a smile before leaving the room, Tim's belongings still in his arms. Raven stood there for a moment before clearing the room of her things. She then pulled on her hood and lifted her mask over her face. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before teleporting out in search of a certain phone booth.

 _MOUNT JUSTICE: August 24_ _th_ _18:32 EST_

" _Recognized: Raven B-0-8."_

The half-demon zeta-beamed within the Secret Sanctuary. Kaldur stood among a large group of heroes, a welcoming smile on his face. She approached him, her eyes searching for a certain missing member. She was disappointed to find that Robin wasn't there. Why? She didn't want to think about it. Putting these thoughts behind her, she glanced at all the new faces. A few of them familiar. They all flashed her a grin. She noticed that the new Robin and Batgirl weren't among the group. Raven had a good idea of where they were.

"Sorry if I'm late. Gotham City has a lot of phone booths in dark alleys. I forgot which one I was supposed to use." She told Aqualad.

"You're right on time actually. We're still waiting for…"

" _Recognized: Miss Martian B-0-5, Beast Boy B-1-9"_

They turned to the new arrivals. It took Raven a second to recognize them. M'gann and Beast Boy looked…human. There was no trace of green left on their skin. They were each wearing civilian clothing. Garfield gave her a toothy grin as he strode up to her. He had bright red hair, green eyes, and freckles spotting his face.

"What do you think?" He nudged her with his elbow.

"You still look like a monkey to me." She pulled her mask down.

"Yeah right. Like the new outfit by the way. You're looking good my Mistress of Magic." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"It was annoying when Control Freak called me that, it's still annoying when you do it." She glared.

"Which is why I do it." He said cheekily.

"I like your new look too, Raven." M'gann said behind him

Besides the green skin, the Martian girl didn't look all that different. She still had her red hair and freckles. Very similar to Garfield's. In fact, seeing them standing next to each other, it was hard to believe they weren't real siblings. She meant to thank M'gann for the compliment but there was something different about the girl. It was her emotions. Raven could sense that Miss Martian was a bit uneasy. Of her.

"Oh! I got one too!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven watched as M'gann changed their appearance. Their green skin returned along with their clothes. M'gann still wore her usual Miss Martian outfit. Beast Boy's old purple and black single piece suit was gone, replaced with a red and white one.

"Pretty cool right? Megan made it for me! And watch!" Garfield grinned.

He transformed into a gorilla, towering over Raven. Still grinning, Beast Boy lifted his chin showing off the red and white collar around his neck. Then he transformed back.

"Well?" He said.

"Does it come with a leash?" Raven deadpanned.

There were a couple of snickers and snorts from the other heroes in the room.

"Haha." Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Alright guys, why don't we introduce everyone." Aqualad got their attention.

Beast Boy stepped forward. He gave everyone a broad smile.

"Okay. Name's Garfield Logan, A.K.A Beast Boy. It's nice to meet all of you, happy to be here." He waved.

Everyone gave polite hellos and smiled at the young hero. Then they turned to Raven. She pulled down her hood, her face already free of her mask.

"Raven." She nodded.

"You were wearing the mask when you came in. You've decided to hide your identity now?" Kaldur asked.

"Bruce asked me to while I'm living with him. He says that I actually have an identity to protect now, unlike before. Before I was just Raven, now I'm also Rachel Roth. Bruce says I have to keep both lives separate. So, even though I'm used to showing my face, I'm going to have to keep it hidden." She told him.

"What a shame. It's such a pretty face."

Raven turned to the voice that had spoken. It was one she recognized. The voice belonged to a boy with shoulder length black hair pulled back in a half ponytail. He had purple eyes, and the slender build of a swimmer. The boy wore a blue-gray skintight swimsuit that exposed his arms and legs. He wore a matching belt and bands around his forearms. She rose an eyebrow at him and he gave her a dazzling smile. She couldn't help but blush. It was her normal reaction to the familiar boy.

"It's been a while Garth. Tempest now, right?" She composed herself.

"Yep. I haven't seen the two of you since the whole Brotherhood of Evil incident." Tempest said.

"We kicked serious butt that day!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Thanks to you, kid." Tempest grinned.

"Yeah, well somebody had to save all of you right?" Garfield blushed.

"Including me. Hope you haven't forgotten little old bumblebee."

Raven smiled as the old leader of Titans East came forward. Karen didn't look all that different except her usual round hair bunches were replaced by a pixie haircut. Her costume was also significantly different in that it resembled a bumblebee a lot more than her old one did.

"Bumblebee! You're here too! Have you been stealing Titans Aqualad?" Beast Boy accused.

"Robin shouldn't have let me read all those files." Kaldur chuckled.

"Tramm." Raven muttered. Her gaze on another hero.

"What Raven?" Garfield turned to her.

"Tramm." She said again.

This time she pointed at the fish boy standing behind Tempest. Another green skinned teenager with red eyes and webbed ears, claws, and feet. The boy had dark green fins on his head and wore black short, a black pouch around his ankle. He shifted nervously on his feet. When he saw they were looking at him, he gave them a sheepish smile.

"Here I thought you wouldn't recognize me." The fish boy said.

"Tramm? That little guy who fixed the T-ship? But he didn't know English! And he was a whole lot shorter!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I learned. And I go by Lagoon Boy now. Or L'gann." He told them.

"L'gann studied at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. He learned a lot of valuable skills catching the attention of our King. He's been working with us since." Aqualad stated.

"Yeah, but I still remember a couple of thing about mechanics in case you were wondering." Lagoon Boy smiled.

"Man. I wish cyborg was here to see you guys." Beast Boy said.

"How is he?" Bumblee asked.

"Fine. He's trying to live a normal life with Jinx. They're in college." Raven said.

"I'm glad for him." Tempest uttered.

"So. You two basically know everyone but me, Wonder Girl, and Aqua Girl. Right, hermana?"

The speaker was a guy in a full-body suit that resembled an insect. It was blue and black and had two prongs sticking up over his shoulder. On his back, Raven could make out a weird looking scarab of some sort.

"Pretty much." She shrugged.

"Well, then let me introduce myself. Jaime Reyes, A.K.A Blue Beetle at your service."

He did a mock bow and his suit retracted. When he stood up straight, Jaime was a regular teenage boy. He was Hispanic with short black hair and brown eyes. Jaime was dressed casual in jeans, a t-shirt and sweatshirt. He then extended his hand. Raven took it.

"Nice to meet you Jaime Reyes." She gave him a small smile.

But her smile suddenly vanished. Raven's forehead creased, she looked up at Jaime confused. She was getting two different sets of emotions. The first was clearly coming from Jaime. He was relaxed, very mellow. But the second, it was darker. It showed no remorse. No mercy. She could only think of one word for it…lethal. It was the scarab. It had to be. Whatever the thing was, it was dangerous. Jaime let go of her hand, his attitude had changed. He seemed to be listening to something, his face showing deep concentration. Then his eyes widened and he gave Raven an uneasy look. He was suddenly nervous.

"Nice battle suit dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven blinked. She remembered where she was and composed herself. Jaime seemed a little startled as well. He gave a forced chuckle before turning to Beast Boy. But his eyes kept flickering back to Raven.

"Thanks, hermano." He managed.

"Me next! I'm Cassie, Wonder Girl while on the job."

A tall blonde nudged Jaime out of the way and extended both of her hands. One for Beast Boy and one for Raven to take. She wore a cheerful grin on her face as she introduced herself. Wonder Girl was slender yet had a muscular build. She had blue eyes and wore a black headband that kept her long blonde hair off her face. The girl was dressed in a black sleeveless top with two golden W's on it and red pants with white stripes on the side. Wonder Girl also wore two silver bracelets and had a golden lasso hanging from her waist.

"Wonder Girl! You work with Wonder Woman! That's so awesome!" Beast Boy beamed.

"Sure is!" Cassie eyes seemed to light up at the mention of her mentor.

"Okay Cassie, my turn. I'm the only one left." The last hero said.

Raven and Beast Boy walked up to the final member. She had red hair cut pixie style with longer bangs framing her face. She had a slender build and her eyes were a bright aquamarine color. Her uniform was a skintight yellow tank-top that revealed her slim waist. It had aquamarine lines on the edges and in a V pattern on the front. She wore yellow boy shorts with a blue cloth around her waist, the ends hanging over the front. The girl also had short yellow fingerless gloves, yellow toeless socks that stopped mid-calf and an aquamarine choker around her neck.

"I'm Aquagirl, Tula's fine too." She shook both their hands.

"Another Atlantean?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, there's quite a few of us." Kaldur chuckled.

"Do all four of you work with Aquaman?" Beast Boy asked.

"When he asks for us yeah." Lagoon Boy shrugged.

"Sometimes just one of us, other times all four." Tempest grinned.

"It's so cool how you guys work with The League!" Garfield gushed.

"Robin told us you guys were all former sidekicks. So you were all mentored by a Justice League member before joining the team right?" Raven said.

"Yes. It's how we all got here." Aqualad told her.

"Robin? He never told me he knew you." Wonder Girl muttered.

"Not our new Robin, the old one. Batman's first." M'gann explained.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot there was two." Cassie giggled.

"Well, that's everyone! You've met the whole team." Tempest told them.

"Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't we all show the new guys our moves! Then they can show us theirs!" Wonder Girl exclaimed.

"You just want an excuse to fight." Bumblebee grumbled.

"Come on, Bee! It will be fun!" The blonde begged.

"I'm down! Let's do this!" Beast Boy pumped his fist in the air.

The team made their way to the training area off to the side. There was a large gray circle on the floor and everyone crowded around it. Except for Raven. She stayed with Kaldur who had turned to the holographic monitors, he began sifting through information. Raven levitated herself off the floor and crossed her legs. She faced the training circle and watched as Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy stepped into the circle. Garfield took the shape of a kangaroo and L'gann inflated into some sort of puffer fish. Raven watched them with a mild interest as they danced around each other and began to brawl.

" _Recognized: Superboy B-0-4"_

She turned away from the fight and glanced at Conner as he beamed into the cave. He gave the others a brief look and then made his way towards the monitors. Superboy noticed her staring and acknowledged her with a quick nod. Then he joined Kaldur up on the platform. Raven then noticed a man who suddenly appeared from somewhere within the cave. He walked right up the monitors and joined the two young heroes. She grew curious as to who he was. The man looked like a regular civilian.

"Raven, this is Lucas Carr. He helps us out occasionally. An advisor of sort I guess you can say." Aqualad looked away from the screen.

"Hello." She nodded.

The man gave her a smile and then turned to an unoccupied monitor. He motioned for Superboy to join him while Kaldur returned his attention to his own screen. Conner went to stand next to Lucas who pulled up a file. Raven watched them, a curious tilt to her head.

"Okay. Mal Duncan. I believe he would make a great mission coordinator. He could stay here and keep track of everything." She heard Lucas say.

"Mal huh? Yeah. Yeah, he might work out." Superboy muttered.

"So you agree then? Because I was kinda hoping you would recruit him. Since he's your friend and all."

"Why not Karen?"

"He might be a little upset when he finds out his girlfriends a superhero and didn't tell him. This way, he has a chance to calm down before making any rash decisions involving her. I don't want Karen getting hurt out of this."

"Good point. Okay, I'll do it."

"Thanks. Oh! Almost forgot!"

Lucas suddenly turned to Raven. She rose an eyebrow at the man, wondering what he needed.

"Robin, the former one that is, asked me to tell you that he's waiting in the lounge. He wants you to go meet him really quick."

"He's here?" She asked.

"For a while, yeah." Lucas nodded.

She set her feet on the ground. Boy Wonder has been here the whole time? What the hell has he been up to? She took a step but realized that she had no idea where the lounge was. She had never been anywhere else in the cave beside the mission room she now stood in. Superboy noticed her hesitation.

"I'll take you." He said.

She nodded and let him lead the way. As they walked further into the cave, Conner kept stealing glances at her. Raven began to sense that he was a bit nervous, kind of uneasy. Just like M'gann had been earlier. It took her a moment to understand why. She let a sigh.

"You read my file." She stated.

Conner stopped. He turned to her, his face set in its usual inexpressive state. Only showing a slight bit of discomfort. She wondered if that's how she looked to others. Maybe she did need to smile more. Superboy certainly did.

"I did. So did M'gann." He muttered.

"That explains why you two have been so nervous around me." She said.

"I forgot you can sense others emotions. An empath."

"Yeah. Got that from my file did you?"

"And other things. We weren't made aware that you're a half-demon."

"Does that scare you? Because that would be ironic coming from two aliens." She rolled her eyes.

"No. We just…we were caught off guard is all. We remember the day described in your file. The day of your um…prophecy."

"When my father stepped into this world."

"Yes. We remember turning to stone. And then suddenly we were back to normal. We had no idea what had happened. Then we read your file and realized that it was you who stopped it. That Trigon had been the cause and you managed to beat him."

"Yeah, but it was me who let him into your world in the first place." She muttered.

"Not willingly. And in the end you saved us all. Which couldn't have been easy. M'gann told me that Trigon's wrath is known even on her planet. Sorry if it seemed like we were scared of you because were not. It's more like…we know what you're capable of now. Of the power you hold. Now we see why Kaldur immediately agreed to have you on the team."

"So, you're okay with having Trigon's demonic daughter on your team?" She asked a little hesitantly.

"It doesn't bother me." He shrugged.

Raven didn't say anything more. She gave him a small smile which he returned. Superboy turned away then and led her to the lounge. A few moments later, he stopped and motioned toward a doorless archway. The lights were on inside.

"This is it. He should be in there." Conner said before heading back to the others.

Raven watched him go, then stepped into the room. She glanced around the room to find it empty. It had a living area with couches and an adjacent kitchen. Kind of similar to how it was at Titans Tower. A part of her sort of wished she had just stayed to live here. It would've certainly been less of a hassle. But, what Batman wants Batman gets.

"Raven?"

She heard Robin, but she didn't see him. Raven stepped further into the room.

"Robin? Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm not Robin. Not anymore! Remember how I said I was getting a new name? Well I did! Along with a new suit! I wanted you to be the first to see it!"

Raven scanned the lounge, but she still couldn't see him. But, she did sense him. Raven arched an eyebrow when she pinpointed his location.

"Robin, are you hiding behind the kitchen counter?"

There was a long pause. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Okay. It just sounds silly when you say it like that." He finally said.

"You're an 18-year-old hiding in the kitchen. Of course it sounds silly. Just come out already."

"Fine."

Raven heard shuffling, then Robins head popped up behind the counter. He gave her a grin before stepping out from his hiding spot. She nearly blushed as she took in the new and highly improved Robin. Her mouth may have opened slightly in awe. Robin still wore his black domino mask so his face was still how she knew it. But he was now wearing a black unitard with black shoulder pads, boots, and gloves. His chest bore the symbol of a blue bird with spread wings. His abdomen was a lighter gray and he had a black utility belt around his waist. On his right leg was a new holster where he now carried two Escrima sticks. Raven was impressed. More than she would like to admit. She looked up at him, meaning to say something but stopped when she saw his expression. He seemed dazed and his mouth was struggling to form words.

"What?" She asked.

Dick Grayson was having trouble thinking properly. He always believed that Raven's old outfit was revealing enough, her tight leotard hugging her slim figure and her long lean legs left bare for the world to see. But boy was he wrong. Now, now he could see just how slender her body was. Her new outfit leaving her willowy waist and arms uncovered. And even though half of her legs were now hidden by her socks and combat boots, her black shorts and bare thighs made up for it.

"You…Raven. You got a new look too. It looks…you look…I like it." He stuttered.

She blinked. Raven stared at him for a moment, slightly confused. Then she got what he meant and glanced down at her new outfit. She blushed, wrapping her arms around her bare midriff.

"I uh…I thought I'd try something new. Since I have an identity to keep secret now. You can blame Bruce, I guess." She stared at the ground.

"I'd rather thank him. You look great." He smiled, his cheeks showing a hint of a blush.

"You don't look so back yourself. The new suit makes you look older, more mature." She complimented.

"Thanks Rae. It's kind of what I was going for. I really was outgrowing the whole Robin thing." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Maybe. But I think I'm going to miss the cape, Boy Wonder." Raven smiled.

"And I'm going to miss your leotard. Though, this new outfit might make me forget it all together." He chuckled lightly.

"So. I already have a good idea as to what it is, but why don't you tell me what the new name of yours is." Raven muttered, attempting to hold back another blush.

"You remember when Star traveled to the future right? And then she told us about our lives, and how they turned out? Well, I really liked the name she said I went by." He explained.

"I'm not sure if I remember it correctly. Was it Winged Night? Night Bird?" She teased.

"Raven." He gave a small laugh.

"Well. Go on. Say it." She encouraged.

"Nightwing. It's Nightwing." He said softly.

"Nightwing." She repeated. "It suits you."

"I think so to. Oh, I'm sorry I haven't seen you all this week. I've been…getting this together. The suit I mean."

"That's okay. Dick kept me company. He's not that bad you know." Raven smirked.

"Oh really? So you're getting along then?"

Nightwing tried not to grin like a fool. The idea of Raven enjoying her time with him without the mask had him feeling elated.

"I guess. Thought it helps having Tim around. In case Grayson starts to irritate me." She shrugged.

This time he tried not to look offended. Still, his lips formed a small frown.

"I don't think he's irritating." He mumbled.

"He has moments." Raven's face softened.

"Does this mean you don't have a problem staying at Wayne Manor? You like it there with Dick, and the others?" He asked hopefully.

"I do. Though it would've been simpler to just stay here. I would've had to live with Beast Boy again yeah, but I could've just spent time getting to know M'gann. Or Superboy. Conner seems like someone I could get along with. He doesn't talk all that much and doesn't express himself all that often."

Dick felt a small pang of jealousy. He pushed it aside.

"Yeah, but I figured you might be more comfortable living at Wayne Manor. Ugh…Batman thought so too."

"You thought I'd be more comfortable in a giant mansion with four strange men, and not here with other teenage superheroes? With Beast boy, M'gann, and Superboy? Because frankly, Conner and the others would've been easier to get to know." She arched a brow.

"Well, when you put it that way…wait? Are you saying you would rather spend more time with Conner than with Dick? Because that's what it sounds like."

Nightwings gut twisted at the thought. He suddenly became very worried of Raven finding Conner appealing. Even if Superboy was dating M'gann, it didn't help to ease his jealousy.

"Ugh…pretty sure I included the others in that sentence. Not just Conner." She answered.

"Yes, but it sounded like you prefer Conner's company more than the rest." Dick tried not to pout.

"Why don't we go show the Team your new Suit?"

She turned on her heels and left the room. Nightwing hurried after her. Her refusal to answer his question beginning to irritate him.

"Raven! Conner or Dick!?" He urged.

"Come along, Nightwing." She called back to him.

Her tone almost sounded amused. Was she messing with him?

"Raven!"

She didn't slow down.

 _SANTA PRISCA: August 24_ _th_ _20:00 ECT_

Raven sat silently in her seat inside the bio-ship. Her mask covering her face and her hood pulled over her violet hair. M'gann steered the ship from the helm, while Superboy and the former Robin took the front seats. Beastboy sat on the seat opposite of her, occasionally glancing at Nightwing, ogling his new costume with a mixture of awe and envy.

After Nightwing had made his appearance and introduced himself, the rest of the team had gone home. Aqualad had asked the five of them to stay behind. He needed them for an assignment the Team had just been tasked with. Aqualad's image was staring back at them from the ships console as he briefed them.

"Our surveillance has shown recent activity on Santa Prisca. We are not yet sure if it is Kobra or Bane. You are to investigate." Kaldur was saying.

"Santa Prisca. That takes me back." Nightwing chuckled.

"Yeah, back when you were a lot shorter than me." Superboy smiled.

He said it as a joke but Raven felt a slight bitterness in his words. It was subtle but it was there. She glanced briefly at him and caught his eye. Conner turned away quickly.

"But, if I remember correctly, the factory was destroyed. What reason would anyone have for being there?" M'gann asked.

"That's what you're going to find out." Aqualad said.

"So, you guys have been there before, sis?" Beast Boy wondered.

Sis? That was a new one. Raven gave the changeling a questioning look, causing him to blush. She couldn't help but smile. Garfield was happy.

"We have." M'gann turned to him. "About five years ago, when the Team had just been formed. It was our first official mission."

"It started off a little rocky, but we worked it out." Nightwing smiled.

"Rocky how?" Raven asked.

She had to admit she was curious. And she liked hearing Nightwing talk about his past.

"Who would lead the team was still unclear at the time." Kaldur answered.

"In the end we realized that the 13-year-old Robin, or Nightwing or whatever, wasn't ready for the role so we chose Aqualad." Conner smirked.

"In my defense, I had like zero experience working on a team." Nightwing muttered.

"Really? We hadn't noticed by the way you would disappear without warning and how you automatically assumed the rest of us knew what you wanted us to do." Superboy rolled his eyes.

"Do you remember his cute little cackle? The one that used to creep out the bad guys because nobody could see where he was hiding." M'gann chuckled.

"Cackle?" Raven and Beast Boy asked at the same time.

"What did you expect? I was trained by the dark and broody Batman. The guy who used to go around saying "I work alone" and expected me to do the same. I was taught to not have to depend on anyone." Nightwing shrugged.

"Good point." Superboy said.

"Can we go back to the cackle?" Raven asked.

"I'd rather not." Nightwing sighed.

"Well, I would just like to say that Nightwing here has been a great leader to the Titans these past 3 years! He's come a long way from the 13-year-old Robin you all knew. How do I know this? Because he never cackled! Not once!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Though there was the occasional silent disappearance. And he was prone to stupid decisions every once in a while. But other than that, he did make a decent leader." Raven shrugged.

"Thanks guys." Nightwing smiled.

"I've noticed. This is why he is leading this mission." Kaldur said from the screen.

"I still don't understand why you didn't come with us Kaldur. You could've led us." Nightwing said.

"Because we are still in need of more experienced help. I'll be keeping an eye on the assignment from the cave until we acquire some."

"Experienced help?" Beast Boy asked.

"Thirteen. That's how many of us there are. It's getting a little hectic keeping track of everyone." Aqualad said.

"Having so many of us can be helpful but it can also be difficult." M'gann told them.

"With more people, we're able to spread ourselves out more. We can send small groups to different locations at the same time. But we only have one Kaldur and he can't be in two places at once." Superboy explained.

"Superboy and I can pick up some slack but we're still learning to lead. We found it easier to have Kaldur coordinating the missions from the cave. He's able to stay connected to all the members and direct everyone accordingly." Miss Martian added.

"Like a Gamemaster. He moves all the pieces on the board." Raven muttered in understanding.

"I see. How many teams have you had out on the field at once?" Nightwing asked.

"Three at the most. Its proven very effective so far. But, Lucas believes I'm needed more out on the field. Which is why he's been screening people. He hopes to find some one more suitable for the position." Aqualad said.

"Mal Duncan. Lucas has asked me to recruit him. So it won't be long before Aqualad joins us again." Superboy told them.

"Till then, you're the most qualified to lead them out on the field old friend." Kaldur smiles.

Nightwing was quiet for a moment. He had come back expecting to be just another member of the Team. He didn't think he would be helping to lead them. Still, he had come back to help didn't he? To be of use. I that meant he would be taking command for a short while, so be it.

"Alright. If that's what you need from me, I'll do it." He nodded.

"Thank you."

"But, whatever team you have me lead, I would like Raven on it. She's been my Second for the past three years and I've grown used to having her beside me. I'd also prefer if Beast Boy was included as well. At least until he's learned how to work with the other team members."

Raven and Beast Boy shared a smile. They had no problem with that. M'gann and Superboy seemed a little surprised by Nightwing's request.

"That sounds fair." Aqualad smiled.

"Thanks."

"Alright, you're five minutes out."

Raven glanced out the window expecting to see the island already. All she saw was clouds. She was really hoping the assignment went well. The only reason she wasn't a nervous wreck was because she had Nightwing and Beast Boy with her. They would watch her back and hopefully keep her from making a full of herself. That would be embarrassing.

"There are quite a few heat signatures where the factory used to be. We don't know if they're hostiles so be vigilante. There's a clearing you can land to the east of the factory. That should be close enough yet keep you from being spotted. Good luck team." Aqualad told them.

His image then disappeared from the screen. They were on their own now. She looked out the window again, but this time the island was in full view. She watched as M'gann cloaked the bio-ship rendering it invisible.

"Okay. Miss Martian link us up." Nightwing ordered.

"Got it. Um…Raven? I'm about to connect everyone's minds telepathically. Do you mind?" Miss Martian asked.

"No. I can let you in temporarily while still blocking the recesses of my mind." Raven told her.

"That's actually possible?" Superboy wondered.

"To me it is." Raven nodded.

"That's…impressive." He gave her a small smile.

"Go ahead Miss Martian." Nightwing said, his tone showing a bit of annoyance.

The girl gave him a nod. Her eyes glowed green for a moment. Raven felt a brush against her mind like before, except this time she allowed for it to pass through. Only enough to allow telepathic communication.

" _We're linked."_ M'gann's voice resonated in their minds.

" _Whoa! So awesome! Raven! Can you hear me!?"_

" _Yes Garfield. And you're just as irritating in my mind as you are out loud."_ She rolled her eyes.

" _We can all hear you, Beast Boy."_ Nightwing informed the changeling.

" _Oh…noted."_

" _Okay, I need you to transform. Survey the area form the sky but be subtle about it."_ Nightwing said.

" _Sure thing! Subtle is my middle name!"_

Beast Boy made to stand, forgetting to unbuckle himself. As soon as he did, the straps around his torso pulled him right back on his ass with a loud thump. He blinked in surprise as the others stared at him in amusement.

"Idiot." Raven spoke aloud.

" _Okay. I lied. Not my middle name."_ Beast Boy said sheepishly.

He unbuckled himself and transformed. In his place now stood a green hawk, a red and white collar on its neck. M'gann opened a small hatch in the ship's hull and Beast Boy flew out.

" _Land the bio-ship Miss Martian."_ Nightwing ordered.

The alien aircraft began to descend on the island. M'gann maneuvered it over the clearing before gently taking them down. The four of them removed their chest straps and disembarked. As soon as they stepped out, the ships hatch closed and it was no longer visible.

" _Miss Martian, make yourself scarce. You'll be our back up if things go south."_

With a nod she took to the sky and turned transparent.

" _I'll take point. Raven on my right, Superboy the left. Spread out and keep your eyes open. Keep a straight path towards the factory. When we arrive and all is clear, Beast Boy, you will give us the layout."_ Nightwing commanded.

" _Understood."_ Beast Boy's voice came through.

" _The three of us are going to scan the forest as we go along, making sure there's no one hiding under the cover of the trees and for any clue as to why they are here."_

Raven and Superboy gave him a nod in understanding. With his signal they snuck into the forest.

The island was mostly quiet except for the occasional bird cry. And the annoying bugs buzzing around Raven's head. Swatting at them did no good, so she had no choice but to trudge on, her irritation growing. To make matters worse, the night air was hot and humid. She had the urge to tear off her cloak and mask but refrained from doing so. At least she was wearing the right shoes. Her combat boots were perfect for the bumpy and occasionally muddy terrain.

Suddenly there was an odd shuffling followed by a loud thud. Raven stopped and turned to the noise. Up ahead she could just make out Nightwing's figure who had stopped as well. She searched for Superboy to her left but saw no one.

" _Superboy?"_ She thought.

No answer. Nightwing glanced back at her and motioned for her to follow. She nodded and switched directions forgetting about the factory.

" _What's happened? Where's Superboy."_ M'gann asked frantically.

" _Give us a moment."_ Raven answered.

" _Guys! There's no one at the factory! It's empty!"_ Beast Boy exclaimed.

" _Are you sure? Circle around once more and if there's still nothing come find us."_ Nightwing told him.

" _Okay."_

" _What about Superboy? Why can't I hear him?"_ Miss Martian asked.

" _Hold on."_ Nightwing said.

Raven and Nightwing were getting closer to where the sound came from. It was in the same area Superboy should've been. As they approached they heard more shuffling. Again they stopped.

" _Superboy?"_ Raven tried again.

Silence. Then they heard a grunt a few feet ahead. The two of them exchanged glances, standing completely still.

" _Guys?"_

Raven stepped forward. She could now make out a hole deep in the ground. Slowly, she approached the crater and peered over the edge. Nightwing stayed close behind, his eyes vigil. The ditch was fairly deep. Down below she could just make out…

" _Conner?"_

" _Yeah. Yeah, I'm here."_

Superboy was splayed out on his back. Seeing her, he picked himself up and patted himself clean. Then he leaped out of the ditch landing with a soft thud beside her.

" _Why didn't you answer us when we called?"_ Nightwing crossed his arms.

" _On the account of me being just a bit disoriented."_ Conner rolled his eyes.

" _That's fair."_ Raven shrugged.

" _Well, what happened?"_

" _I was walking, then I fell. Simple as that."_ Superboy looked slightly embarrassed.

" _Fell how?"_ Nightwing asked.

" _The ground just caved in. Next thing I knew; I was in a hole."_

" _Alright well we need to keep mov…"_

" _There you are!"_ A voice cut him off.

The three of them looked up to see a green monkey watching them from a tree. Instead of changing back to his human form, Beast Boy leapt from the branches and landed on Raven's shoulder. She glared at him but said nothing.

" _Anything?"_ Nightwing asked the changeling.

" _I think the thermal camera on the caves satellite is malfunctioning or something. There was nothing there but a burnt down factory."_

" _Seriously? Nothing?"_ Superboy said.

" _I circled around four times! Not a single person in sight."_

" _This makes no sense."_ Nightwing muttered.

They all nodded in agreement. The four of them stood there trying to come up with an explanation. Raven stared down at the hole in the ground, analyzing it. It didn't seem natural…

"Raven!" Nightwing said aloud.

She turned to him, startled to have heard his actual voice.

"Didn't you hear me?" He questioned.

"You said something?" She blinked.

"I did!"

Superboy and Beast Boy seemed as confused as Raven.

"Wait. None of you heard me?" He wondered.

"No…the connection! It's been cut off!" Superboy exclaimed.

"M'gann! Something must have happened to her!" Beast Boy said frantically.

He jumped off of Raven's shoulder, returning to his simian form.

"We have to find her!" Superboy growled.

He made to leave but Nightwing grabbed his arm. Conner turned to their team leader, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Calm down, Conner." Raven warned.

"She could be hurt!" He nearly shouted.

"We don't know that. We don't know anything. We have to be smart about this. If we go running around half-cocked looking for her, we could end up in trouble." Nightwing let go of his arm.

"He's right Superboy, we don't know who's out there." Raven nodded.

"Nobody! You heard Beast Boy! That damn factory is deserted!"

"What about the heat signatures Aqualad warned us about?" Nightwing asked.

Superboy didn't answer. Nightwing had a point. He stared at the ground, hands clenched at his side.

"But if I didn't see them from the sky, then where are they?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Raven. Can you search the island?" Nightwing turned to her.

With a nod, she levitated off the ground. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

"Azarath. Metriun. Zinthos." She mumbled.

Raven's eyes glowed white as she released her soul-self from her body. It projected itself in its usual black raven form. The boys watched as the bird grew in size before hurtling forward. The dark shadow spread across the island, leaving no corner untouched by its massive wings. Then it seeped into the soft earth, all while Raven floated motionless in the air. In her mind's eye, she could see the whole span of the island. From every plant to every worm squirming in the dirt. Then she began to see faces. And crates. Red liquid stored in glass vials. An unconscious girl tied by her wrists against a metal staircase.

Raven called back her soul-self. Like an elastic band, it snapped back, joining her body once more. The glow in her eyes disappeared revealing the violet iris's underneath. The boy's stared at her expectantly, Conner looking a bit speechless. They had crowded around her in a defensive circle, waiting for her to return. Raven uncrossed her legs and placed her feet lightly on the ground.

"They're underground." She told them.

"Underground?" Beastboy asked.

"Superboy fell into a tunnel. The roof caved in when he stepped over it." She said, pointing at the ditch.

The boys glanced down at the large hole.

"But there's no opening, how are we supposed to know which way the tunnel leads." Superboy muttered.

"The dirt blocked the path. I can clear it." She told him.

"Okay. But where does it lead." Nightwing wondered.

"A cavern. Its directly underneath the factory. They're holding Miss Martian there."

"So that's why the thermal cameras picked up heat signatures, but I wasn't able to see them." Beast Boy uttered.

"Right." She nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for? Clear the way Raven!" Conner exclaimed.

Raven turned to Nightwing who eyed the ditch warily. He felt her staring and looked up meeting her gaze. She arched her brow in question.

"How many?" He asked.

"I sensed forty men plus a leader. He's a Hispanic male with white and black face paint."

"Bane."

"Only forty plus one? Piece of cake!" Beast Boy grinned.

"But why has Bane brought so many men?" Nightwing wondered.

"He's having them pack crates. Some sort of red liquid." Raven explained.

"Venom." Superboy glowered.

"Seems like it. We never thought to check for a hidden stash. We just assumed it was all destroyed with the explosion." Nightwing sighed.

"What does Venom do? With a name like that I'm guessing it's something bad." Beast Boy said.

"It's a super steroid. It enhances strength and muscle mass." Conner told him.

"Cool."

The others stared at him.

"Not cool." He muttered.

"So are we going or not? We have to free M'gann!" Superboy growled.

"Okay, but we have to be careful. Bane knows we're here. Go ahead Raven." Nightwing nodded.

The empath floated down into the ditch. She levitated in the air as the boys dropped down, landing beside her. She lifted her arms and mumbled her mantra. The black shadows cast by her magic began creeping across the soft earth. Raven clenched her hands and the dirt fell away revealing a passageway.

"Lead the way." Nightwing whispered.

Raven took point and floated through the tunnel, guiding the boys in the right direction. She saw the path in her head and followed it automatically. Beast Boy and Nightwing didn't question her judgement. But, Conner seemed a bit hesitant. Still, he trailed after her along with the others.

"How do you know which way to take? I know you saw the tunnels but how do you know which path to follow?" He wondered.

"I got the directions from one of the goons." She explained.

"You mean from his mind? Did you…did you hurt him? Is he still functional I mean?"

Raven could feel him glaring at the back of her head. She glanced back at him, his sudden anger confusing her. She stared at him a moment before shaking her head and facing forward again.

"You're asking if his mind still functions properly. Of course it does. He doesn't even know I accessed his memories. I'm more than capable of sifting through someone's mind without damaging it." She told him.

He didn't say anything, but his anger was replaced by relief. And then by a sudden feeling of disappointment. Raven rolled her eyes thinking that Conner was going to be difficult person to read. Then she noticed that they had almost arrived. She stopped.

"Up ahead. We're going to turn right. As soon as we do, we're entering the cavern." She whispered.

"Show us." Nightwing ordered.

Again, her eyes glowed white. Then she sent a picture into their minds. She showed them the wide cave and the many crates occupying it. They saw the pair of forklifts and recently loaded trucks. There were two large metal hanger doors with a road that would lead them to the surface. Moving around the large cave were the men Raven had mentioned. Bane stood off to the side supervising the loading of the crates. Against one of the walls was a flight of metal stairs leading up to the demolished factory. Handcuffed to its railing was an unconscious M'gann. The boys took all this in before Raven released the image.

"I could sense you in my mind, it was barley there, light as a feather. But I still felt you. You said the guy you got the directions from didn't even know you were there." Superboy said softly.

"Raven's telepathic powers are second to none. You sensed her because she let you. You're her teammate so of course she was going to let you know she was there." Nightwing told him.

"Nightwing's right, I could easily access your mind without you being the wiser. But, I find that invasive so I make sure people are aware of my intentions. Which is why I warn them before hand and let them feel my presence in their minds." She explained.

"And the villains? Do you warn them first? Do you…break their minds for information?"

An uneasy feeling crept through Raven, courtesy of Superboy. He was hesitant of her powers. Of powers that resemble M'gann's. She wasn't sure why it bothered him, but she suddenly wanted to ease his tension on the matter.

"No. I don't warn them. But I'm careful not to leave any permanent damage. I get what I need and then let them go. People's minds are their own, and I don't think anyone deserves to have them broken. No matter who they are."

"I…I see." Conner muttered.

His tension slipped away and he didn't seem as upset by her abilities. Though he still seemed a bit upset. This time though, it had nothing to do with her. It was all M'gann.

"We need to move. Raven, you're going to phase outside and enter the cave from the roof. Right above M'gann. Wake her and set her free. Make sure you clear away any rubble blocking the hatch leading to the surface first. We may need an escape route. Beast Boy, you are going to sneak in unseen and sabotage those forklifts and the trucks. Not a single vial of Venom is leaving the cavern. Superboy and I will charge in. I'll keep the goons off of Conner while he takes on Bane. Raven, once you've freed Miss Martian, the two of you will back me up. We have to make sure Superboy has a chance to beat Bane. He's our main target. We're not leaving this island without him in cuffs. Everyone understand?"

The three of them gave him a quick nod. With Nightwing's signal, Raven lifted into the air and phased through the tunnels ceiling. Then Beast Boy shrunk into a fly and flew off towards the cavern. Together, Nightwing and Superboy crept along the wall and peeked around the corner. They surveyed the room. It was just like Raven had shown them.

"Ready?" Nightwing whispered.

"Ready." Superboy nodded.

The two young heroes charged into the cave. Superboy immediately set his eyes on Bane and rushed towards him. He knocked quite a few surprised goons out of the way as he passed. Bane stepped forward, his lips set back in a snarl. They collided with a loud boom.

Nightwing kept back, surrounded by a circle of men. Most of them carried guns and others crude weapons made of metal. He didn't give them the chance to attack first. With one swift movement, he pulled out his Escrima sticks and swung at the nearest goon. They connected with his wrist, breaking it and causing the man to drop his gun. Quickly, he spun around and brought his heel crashing down on the man's head, effectively knocking him out. He did this in mere seconds, already moving on to the next before the first goon hit the ground. Nightwing was lost in a flurry of swinging limbs and flying bullets. Being the former gymnast that he was, he dodged and struck with flawless ease. He kneed a defenseless gut, elbowed a man's temple, dropped low to the ground and swept his leg under various feet. He swung his sticks in a well-rehearsed dance, causing broken jaws, ribs, and a couple of fingers. Men tumbled and fell, some unconscious, some delirious with pain around him.

He was barely breaking a sweat. Nightwing glanced around noting that there were hardly any goons left standing. They stared at him nervously, their eyes kept shifting from him to the exit. He also noticed that the trucks no longer had working tires. The forklifts controls were sparking with wild bursts of electricity. To his right was Superboy, his arms locked in battle with Bane. The large man then pressed a button on his glove. Red liquid injected into his body. He roared, his veins bulging and Superboy had to increase his efforts. Suddenly, a green bull appeared and charged at the raging Bane helping Superboy fend him off. Nightwing's eyes then fell on Raven, whose body was seeping in from the ceiling. She levitated directly above M'gann, lowering herself silently beside the alien. Using her magic, she broke Miss Martians restraints and woke her.

M'gann didn't seem injured as she rose and scanned the room. Then, with deadly determination, Miss Martian lifted herself into the air and joined the fight. Her eyes glowing green, she swung her arms lifting boxes and anything she could get her hands on. She flung them at the remaining goons knocking them down and heavily injuring most of them.

Raven stared after the alien girl with a questioning look in her eyes. She then turned to Nightwing. He was confused by her sudden worry and unease. Her emotions coming through clearly from their bond. He took a step towards her meaning to approach.

" _Later."_

He stopped as her voice rang lightly in his mind. He watched as she also rose into the air, but instead of joining them she flew towards the crates. Dark shadows engulfed the Venom filled boxes and one by one they shattered. She didn't even flinch as Bane cried out in outrage. Nightwing's chest tightened as he saw the man swat Beast Boy aside and then grab Conners throat. He tossed the boy against the wall, Superboys body slamming roughly against the earth. Then Bane charged at the dark sorceress. Raven turned to face him, her eyes already glowing. As he got near, she lifted her hand, her magic swirling around her. With a flick of her wrist, a barrier formed around the raging Bane. He was trapped under a black dome of magic.

Nightwing approached the barrier, as Beast Boy and M'gann dealt with the remaining goons. He could hear Bane's muffled cries from within. His fists striking against the dark wall ineffectively.

"We're going to have to wait until he sweats away the drug. We won't be getting any information from him like this." He said.

Raven gave him a nod in agreement. She dropped to the ground and lowered her arm, keeping the barrier in place. Superboy walked up beside her brushing away the rubble on his clothes.

"Will it hold? Just how strong is your barrier?" He asked.

Beastboy and M'gann joined them. Garfield had a grin on his face and gave Raven a thumbs up. Miss Martian stared at the barrier, an approving look on her face.

"Stronger than you apparently."

Raven smirked as she reached out and plucked a piece of rubble from his shoulder. She arched a brow at him as she crumbled it between her fingers. Beast Boy gave a small chuckle and M'gann tried to hide a smile. Nightwing just watched them in amusement. Conner crossed his arms and glared at the barrier.

"He caught me off guard is all." He muttered under his breath.

"My magic will hold, crash dummy. You should know since you read my file."

"If you say so." He said, surprisingly not upset by her nickname.

"So, now what?" Beast Boy asked.

Nightwing had been watching Raven during the exchange. She seemed at ease, showing no signs of discomfort around the Team. He had been worried that it would take her a while to adjust. He knew Beast Boy would have no problem assimilating, but he had his doubts about Raven. Seeing her now, he saw that she would do just fine. This made him happy yet sad at the same time. It meant that she would be able to spend time with the others and he would have to share her.

"Nightwing?" M'gann asked.

"Hmm. Oh! Right. We're going to take him to Arkham. They should be able to flush out the Venom in his veins. We'll visit him then and question him." He told them.

"Sounds like a plan." Superboy nodded.

"Beast Boy, round up the goons. M'gann, head back to the ship and contact Kaldur. Have him send a plane for pick up. We have quite a few jail cells to fill."

"Sure thing!" Beast Boy ran off.

"I may have a better idea. Concerning Bane I mean. There's no need to wait for that information, I can just pull it from his mind." M'gann said.

Superboy jerked his head to look at her. His eyes hooded and his mouth set in a frown. M'gann looked away refusing to meet his gaze. Raven watched the exchange, her brow creased in thought. Nightwing stared at M'gann, contemplating the idea.

"Okay. Yeah, it will shorten the wait. Take down the barrier Raven, but keep him restrained." Nightwing finally said.

"Are you sure." She asked him, her gaze on M'gann.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Raven shrugged. She shrunk the barrier, shaping it into a long black rope. As the man was revealed to them, the roped wrapped around him before he could move. Bane growled, muscles bulging as he tried to break free. Raven clenched her hand, restraining his movement.

"Okay M'gann. You're up." Nightwing nodded.

"M'gann…"

"I can handle it Conner." Miss Martian told him curtly.

M'gann stood in front of Bane, her eyes glowing. Suddenly, Bane turned stiff against Ravens hold, his eyes wide. Raven sensed his sudden pain and felt his mind beginning to crumble. She gasped in shock and turned to the Martian who didn't ease her mental onslaught.

"M'gann! That's enough!" Raven shouted.

"M'gann! What are you doing!" Conner cried out.

The girl didn't listen. Her mouth merely twitched in irritation from Ravens interruption. Banes teeth clenched together, saliva frothing on the edges of his lips. Nightwing noticed and his mouth fell in surprise.

"I. Said. That's enough!"

Raven hurled her magic at the Martian, while blocking Bane's mind and severing the connection. M'gann flew back landing roughly in the dirt. Beast Boy came running towards her, kneeling on the ground beside her. He helped ease her to her feet.

"What was that Raven! What happened!" The changeling growled.

"She went too far!" Raven seethed.

"Raven…" Nightwing muttered.

She paid him no attention. With Superboy's help, she lowered Bane gently to the ground on his back. He was breathing heavily, his eyes glazed and staring at nothing. Raven placed her hands on each side of his head and began mumbling her mantra.

"I nearly had what we needed!" She heard M'gann complain, no regret in her voice.

"That wasn't the way to do it!" Conner yelled.

"Why did Raven do that Nightwing?! What's wrong with Bane?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Okay, everyone calm down! Raven, can you fix him?" Nightwing asked.

"Fix him? Why should she!? He's a criminal! This is less than he deserves!" M'gann glared.

"Yes fix him! And I can't unless you all shut up and let me concentrate!" Raven hissed.

She sent her magic coursing through the man's mind. It was nearly shattered completely. Thankfully Raven had stopped Miss Martian on time or healing him would take hours. Eyes glowing, she began repairing the damage. Slowly, Bane's mind began to recreate itself and his body relaxed. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Raven removed her hands and stood, pulling her mask and hood down. She was trembling slightly but it was more from anger than fatigue.

"What the hell were you thinking! The damage you caused could've been permanent!" She growled at M'gann.

"What part of he's a criminal do you not understand!" The alien growled back.

"Somebody explain what happened!" Beast Boy put himself between the two girls.

"Your _sis_ here nearly destroyed Bane's mind just so she could get information that we were already planning on getting later!" Raven glowered.

"M'gann? Is that true?" Garfield asked.

"Yes. But it was necessary." She told him.

"Like hell it was! Raven's right! We could've waited!" Superboy shouted.

"ENOUGH! What's done is done. There's no need to argue anymore. Superboy, head back to the ship and contact Kaldur."

Superboy gave Miss Martian one last look before heading up the stairs to the surface. Raven turned her attention back to Bane who was breathing normally again. Beastboy joined her a solemn look on his face.

"Okay. Did you at least manage to get something from him?" Nightwind asked M'gann.

"Just that he was running. Apparently there's something here on earth that has him worried. He risked taking the Venom supply in order to have a way to defend himself. He was kicked out of the Light and no longer has their protection. There's was also something about people getting kidnapped and replaced." Miss Martian told him.

"Replaced how?"

"I was cut off before I could find out."

Raven felt M'ganns eyes digging into the back of her head. She clenched her teeth but refused to turn around.

"Alright. Let's just finish up her and worry about it later." Nightwing sighed.

They destroyed all traces of Venom and made sure the goons were tied up nice and tight. Superboy joined them later, a plane already waiting for extraction.

 _MOUNT JUSTICE: August 24 00:36 EST_

Raven made her way through the halls of Mount Justice heading for the Zeta tube. Aqualad had been glad to know that the mission was a success. Bane was at Arkham under observation and his goons were now sharing cell's in prison. Nobody mentioned M'gann's attack on Bane's mind. Nightwing had left shortly after they had reported back to Kaldur. He wanted to get home for some much needed shuteye. Once Nightwing had gone, Beast Boy had asked to speak to Raven. She had gone with him to his room, assuring him that she was no longer angry with M'gann. Garfield didn't seem all that convinced but he let it go. She had left his room a few moments ago and was now aching to get home.

She passed by the lounge, the light inside shining out into the hallway. Two shadows moved against the wall. Then she heard the voices. Raven stepped closer hoping to pass by unnoticed.

"Why can't you understand that what you're doing is wrong!" She heard.

"And why can't you understand that they are just criminals! They deserve it!" Another voice argued.

Raven recognized M'gann and Superboy. Their voices carrying out into the hallway. She stopped and decided it might be best to stay. Raven wasn't sure how the fight would play out but she didn't want things going out of control.

"M'gann, why don't you see how much this bothers me. I was a victim of mind control remember? A puppet for Cadmus. If you can't stop on your own, then do it for me. Please." Superboy said softly.

"I can't change my beliefs for you Conner. Don't ask me too. But…I don't like you being angry with me. I love you too much to bear it. So maybe its best if…"

Silence. Raven tensed as the voices died down, not a sound to be heard. She suddenly felt very nervous, a shiver coursing through her. She stood there trying to sense their emotions, wondering what had happened. Then she sensed M'gann's determination and Superboys sudden revulsion. Eyes wide, she burst into the room.

"NO!" She cried out.

M'gann stopped in her tracks and turned to Raven. The green in her eyes still glowing. Conner was watching M'gann with betrayal and hurt clear on his face. He was backing away as if he didn't recognize her.

"What did you do?" Raven whispered.

"I didn't…what are you…" Miss Martian stuttered.

"She didn't do anything. Only because I stopped her." Superboy growled.

Suddenly his face contorted in anger. His emotions became turbulent, causing Raven to gasp as they hit her hard. Her heart started beating as she felt everything he felt. From anger, to disappointment, to sadness, to hurt. But most importantly, a sense of betrayal.

"What…what happened." Raven managed. "I sensed her trying to do something to your mind."

"I'm sorry. I didn't…I just wanted…" M'gann was on the verge of tears.

"She was trying to make me forget. To forget I was angry with her! She tried to tamper with my memories!" Superboy glowered.

"Conner please…I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough! You've crossed a line M'gann. We're done."

With that, he shoved past her and grabbed Raven's arm. She was to stunned to do anything about it. Raven didn't fight him as he led her away, her eyes still on M'gann who fell to her knees in tears. Once they were out in the hall, he didn't stop. He pulled her along until they were in the mission room. Finally, he let her go and ran his fingers through his hair. Raven stepped back, his rage making her head hurt. Superboy suddenly turned to the wall and punched a hole in it. Raven flinched.

"Superboy…Conner…you have to calm down." She said hesitantly.

"Calm down? After what she just…" He seethed.

"I know it was wrong. She had no right. But you can't let this get to you. And instead of pushing her away, you should be trying to help her understand. To make her see that she's in the wrong. Because right now, she doesn't believe that she is." Raven told him.

"I can't…not yet…just…not yet."

He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. He pulled his knees up and buried his face in his hands. Raven took a seat in front of him.

"Okay. Not yet. But, don't put it off for too long alright? Or it might be too late to fix things."

She made to get up and leave. Superboy's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist. She stopped and waited. He lifted his head and stared at her, his face grim.

"Raven. You healed Bane. Could you maybe…could you help the others?" He muttered.

"Others? What others?" She wondered.

"This wasn't the first time. A few weeks ago on a different mission, she did the same thing. Two men who worked for Queen Bee. It was just me and her and by the time I realized what was going on it was too late to stop her."

"I figured as much. You've been uneasy around her, I wondered why. Not to mention the fact that you didn't trust my powers all that much either."

"I'm sorry about that. I told you I had no problem with you being here, yet I still didn't accept your telepathic abilities. I thought…"

"You thought I was hurting people too. Like M'gann."

"I was wrong. You have amazing control; I see that now. And you have a moral code that keeps you from crossing the line."

"Where are they. The men." She asked.

"Arkham. You mean you'll help them?" He blinked.

"I can try. It may take longer than it did with Bane and it may be too late but there is no harm in trying." She nodded.

"Thank you Raven."

Superboy let go of her wrist. She pulled it away not wanting him to see the bruise already forming. Raven gave him a small smile before standing. He just stared at the ground, his arms hanging limply over his knees. She turned away and walked towards the Zeta tube. It recognized her and a flash of light engulfed her. Raven glanced back one last time at Superboy. His slumped body looking tired and broken. Then the beam took her away and she was gone.

 **AN: Well? What did you guys think? I know it was a lot in one chapter but I wanted to get it all in there. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Burdens of the Past**

 _WASHINGTON D.C.: August 28_ _17:00 EST_

" _You are watching live coverage of the Justice Leagues induction of Its two newest members. Superman is now handing out official League membership cards. First to receive hers is Zatanna followed by Rocket. These two former sidekicks…"_

Raven's eyes drifted away from the large TV screen. The induction ceremony was dragging on far longer than she would've liked. Crossing her arms with a scowl, she tuned out the rest of Cat Grant's news report and instead glanced around the room. She was assembled within the Hall of Justice among the other Team members. They were all dressed in their civvies since there were no onlookers with camcorders up in the glass balcony. All the superhero fans were standing outside watching the proceedings, none of them allowed inside for the day.

Raven was dressed in baggy maroon sweater that hung loose over her shoulder. A black tank top underneath it. She wore dark skinny jeans and a pair of worn out converse. Next to her stood Nightwing in a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve. His eyes were covered with his usual dark sunglasses. Garfield stood off to the side sporting jeans and a red hoodie. His skin still its usual green. Everyone else varied from t-shirts and denim to blouses and skirts.

Raven stopped staring at her team and glanced up at the large golden statue above the monitor. It was really quiet beautiful with its long flowing dress and Scales of Justice sitting on the palm of her hand. Then there were the rows of books surrounding the walls of the room. Her hands were itching to pluck one from the shelves. She wondered what kind of books were kept here in the Hall of Justice.

" _Now that Zatanna and Rocket have been formally inducted into the Justice League, they will now be led inside by the rest of the team."_

She turned her attention back to the screen. Sure enough, all the Justice League members were now making their way inside. As soon as Cat signed off, they heard the doors opening behind them. They all turned to the approaching heroes. Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, all of the Justice League members gathered around celebrating their new inductees. Raven tried not to grimace when she caught sight of Zatanna. Instead she focused on Batman who was making his way towards her and Nightwing. He motioned for Robin and Batgirl to join them. They walked up sporting sunglasses, same as Nightwing.

"I'm heading up to the Watchtower. I need to put some time into finding out what happened during the missing 16 hours. All of you head home to Gotham. You will patrol the city tonight while I am away. I have already informed Kaldur that you will not be available for missions this weekend." He told them.

"All four of us? Surely, two of us will be enough. Besides, I'm technically not your sidekick anymore. Neither is Raven. Kaldur may need…" Nightwing started.

"No. I said the four of you." Batman cut him off.

They grew silent. The tension was thick between them. Batman stared at Nightwing, his gaze dominating. He held firm and unyielding. Nightwing had his fists clenched at his side and Raven could tell he was trying to hold his tongue. She glanced around wondering if the other heroes had noticed. Either they hadn't, or they were smart enough to keep their distance. Probably the latter.

Batman stared at Nightwing a moment longer before letting out a tired sigh. He rose a hand and gripped his former sidekick's shoulder. Nightwing tensed slightly from the sudden contact but relaxed just as quickly.

"Do this for me. I…I need you out there with them, Nightwing. I can't risk leaving the two of them alone out there." Batman stated.

"What's going on?" Nightwing asked. His voice soft and laced with worry.

"The Joker. He escaped Arkham last night. Like I said, I can't risk it."

Nightwing's posture immediately changed. He now stood firm his face deadly serious. Batgirl and Robin were suddenly at full attention.

"I understand. None of us will be alone tonight. I promise."

Batman gave him a grateful nod. Then he turned away and headed straight for the Zeta-tube. He didn't bother to excuse himself before he disappeared. Nightwing watched him go with a troubled expression. Robin and Batgirl had matching frowns. But their unease was brief. They shed their frowns and forced a smile, as if they were removing a mask and putting on a shiny new one. Then the two young sidekicks wandered off to congratulate Rocket.

Raven wasn't sure why they were suddenly so tense. She knew that the Joker was a dangerous man. Unlike other villains, he killed and destroyed for one reason and one reason only. Because he wanted to. The joker was the type who would burn a city to the ground just because he was cold. But, they had surely gone up against him before. They must know how to handle him by now right? Why would Batman need her and Nightwing with Robin and Batgirl tonight?

She didn't know but she did know that they were upset. Raven made to touch Nightwing's arm in comfort but her vision was suddenly blurred by a bright yellow and red streak. She blinked. A young man with messy red hair and green eyes now stood directly in front of her. He had a wide grin plastered on his face which he held inches from hers. Raven fought the urge to step back.

"Ugh…may I help you." She arched a brow.

"Hey there beautiful. Long time no see." He smirked.

"Not long enough I'd say." She muttered.

"Come on Raven! You're breaking my heart! You could at least pretend that you missed me." The red-head wiggled his eyebrows.

She stared at him. Her face blank.

"Wally. Mind stepping back a bit? She has a thing about personal space, remember?" Nightwing warned. A teasing smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I remember. She's a scary one, your Raven." He grinned as he stepped back.

"Where's your bright yellow costume, Kid Flash?" Raven asked.

"It's getting dry cleaned. But that's not important. You didn't deny it!"

"Deny what?"

"That you're _his_." Wally smirked.

"No. I didn't. But I didn't confirm it either."

"This is true." He muttered.

Wally glanced at Nightwing who had an odd look on his face. The red-head rose an eyebrow in question but Nightwing just shrugged. Raven stared back and forth between them a little confused. Then Wally turned back to her with a sly smile.

"So. You couldn't part ways with old Robin here huh? Decided to come with him instead." He said.

Raven had to stop herself from blushing. On a face as pale as hers, it would be embarrassingly obvious. Nightwing looked as if he wanted to shove his friend into the nearest closet.

"I didn't…it wasn't…" She stuttered.

Raven was not known to stutter. Why the hell was she stuttering?

"Come on. Don't be coy." Wally elbowed her playfully.

She chose to change tactics.

"So, I hear Kid Flash retired before The Flash did. Not fast enough to keep up with the old man, huh?" Raven countered.

This got the reaction she was hoping for. Wally crossed his arms with a scowl. He glanced at his mentor who was currently seeing how any drinks he could chug with Captain Marvel cheering him on. Kid Flash turned back to Raven.

"Yes, I'll admit I'm not as fast as The Flash. But that's just fine with me." He rolled his eyes.

"Still got a rise out of you though, didn't it?" Raven smirked.

"Well, you're still as blunt as ever." Wally huffed.

"That she is." Nightwing smiled.

"Would you call me crazy if I said I actually missed it?" Wally grinned at his old friend.

"Nah. Her attitude tends to grow on people. It's part of her charm I think." Nightwing chuckled.

"Raven? Charming? You must have it bad buddy because I don't see it." Wally laughed.

"You have no idea." Nightwing muttered, his voice soft.

"Are you two done?" She glowered.

Raven felt her cheeks reddening. She wasn't dense. She knew what Wally was implying, but it was impossible. Nightwing didn't…he couldn't! And the fact that he went along with Wally's little joke only made it worse.

"Yeah, yeah I guess that's enough teasing." Wally grinned at her.

"Good. Now that you've had your fun, why not telling me how you've been. How's the civilian life treating you?" Raven wondered.

"Very well actually! Me and Artemis finally found an apartment and…wait a second! You haven't met her yet have you? Hold on. HEY BABE!"

Raven turned to the direction Wally was shouting. There was a young blonde woman talking to Zatanna a few feet away. They both turned when they heard Wally's shout. The blonde rolled her eyes but smiled. Wally waved her over. She said something to Zatanna before strolling towards them. Zatanna only nodded, her eyes on Raven. Raven stared back, her chin raised defiantly. Finally, the magician turned away and Raven was able to lower her gaze. The blonde had reached them. Wally wrapped his arm around her waist, a wide grin on his face.

"Raven, this is my girlfriend Artemis! Artemis, this is Raven. I met her back when I helped the Titans out a few months ago."

"Nice to meet you Raven." Artemis offered a hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Raven took it with a smile.

"Finally, I found a Titan who can answer my question. Beast Boy was no help. Said it would be breaking Guy Code, or whatever. " She said.

Wally's face paled all of a sudden. He let out a nervous cough.

"Artemis…I doubt Raven will…" He started.

"Nonsense. I'm sure she will give me the details I need." Artemis gave him a sly smile.

"Ugh…I can try." Raven said.

"Thank you Raven. If you could just tell me who Jinx is, I would greatly appreciate it." Artemis told her.

"There's no need for that! Right Raven? It's all in the past, not important." Wally chuckled nervously.

"Wally, why don't we go congratulate Zatanna?" Nightwing said.

"No. I think I should…"

"Let's go Wally."

Nightwing grabbed the red-head by the back of his hoodie and dragged him away. Wally tried to protest but finally relented. He had a very somber expression on his face. He caught Ravens eye and pressed his palms together pleading with her. She pretended not to notice.

"So. What did you want to know?" She asked Artemis.

"Oh. Not much really. Just like to watch Wally squirm." The blonde chuckled.

"How devious. I like it." Raven smiled at her.

"Thanks. But I will ask one thing. Did it seem like he really liked her?"

"It seemed like it yeah. He was part of the reason as to why she switched sides."

"I see. I just…we were broken up at the time you see. We got into a fight and ended it without thinking things through. I regretted it instantly but he was gone before I could fix things. Kaldur said he had gone off to find Robin. He was gone for weeks. Then he comes back and apologized. Saying how he missed me and realized something while he was gone. That he couldn't bring himself to love anyone else but me."

Raven was little thrown off by the girls unabashed way of speaking. She didn't seem to mind that she had barely just met her. Artemis spoke as if they had been friends for years. Raven found that she liked this about the girl.

"He told you about Jinx?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. I was upset at first, but I couldn't stay angry with him. We weren't together after all. And honestly…thanks to her we realized that there would never be anyone else. That we were it. Before we knew it, we were moving in together."

"Jinx told me that they did care for each other. But not enough for it to last. She said that they both still loved other people. So they ended things. It was a mutual choice and there were no hard feelings."

"She loved someone else?"

"Yes. My friend Cyborg. He had infiltrated H.I.V.E which was her old team of villains. They ended up falling for each other but he broke her heart when she found out the truth. Still, they continued to care for each other. After breaking up with Wally, she mended her relationship with Cyborg. They're living together now."

"I'm glad for her. Looks like we both got our happy endings." Artemis smiled.

"Looks like it." Raven nodded.

"Alright. I think I made Wally suffer enough. It was nice meeting you Raven, and I hope we can get to know each other a little better." Artemis squeezed her arm.

"Me too. I'll see you around Artemis."

The blonde sauntered off to join Wally. He was now standing with Rocket, his arm around her shoulder. Nightwing wasn't with him. She glanced around and found him in the far corner talking to Zatanna. He was leaning towards her, a small smile on his lips. Zatanna had a hand on his arm as she returned his smile. Raven felt a twinge of jealousy and quickly looked away. She rubbed her arms annoyed with herself for feeling this way.

Raven nearly jumped when she felt a hand on the small of her back. She turned to face Conner who had silently approached her. He was dressed in his usual superman shirt and a brown leather jacket. Conner hadn't spoken a word to anyone all day. He had kept to himself during the induction and the others had given him his space. Megan had kept her distance, occasionally stealing glances in his direction. Raven could feel her gaze on them now.

"Hey." He muttered.

"Hey, crash dummy."

"Is that what I go by now?" He arched a brow.

"I think it fits." She shrugged.

He seemed to think about this for a moment. Then he just copied her shrug.

"Never seen you in regular clothes before." He tried to smile.

"Well I can't always wear a cloak now can I? And what about you? How many of those shirts do you own?" She teased.

"A few. They tear easily." His smile came easier now.

"So what do you wear when you're out and about? You can't honestly wear the Superman logo all the time right?"

"No. I have other shirts. And I sometimes wear them on occasion." He rolled his eyes.

"By that you mean never. Man, people must see you as a die-hard Superman fan." She smirked.

"Okay. Okay. Maybe I should change it up a bit."

"That would be good, yeah. So. Did you enjoy the Induction?" She wondered.

"It's not the first I've been to. Honestly, they're really boring." Conner shrugged.

"In that we agree. Nightwing told me that you and Kaldur were asked to join the League. You said no?"

"I like the Team. Its…its family. Don't really feel like leaving it behind."

"I've always thought the Justice League was overrated anyways." She smiled at him.

"That doesn't surprise me. You don't seem like a fan." He chuckled lightly.

"Don't get me wrong. They do amazing things. Save many lives. But, I'm just not the type that fawns over others no matter how great and powerful they are." She shrugged.

"Probably because you are just as powerful. Maybe even more. I can see you joining them one day. Raven, a full-fledged Justice League member."

"That's because you don't know me well enough yet. I don't think I'll ever join them."

"Why not? You're a hero same as them. Someone with powers like yours will fit right in with them."

"No. I may be considered a hero, but I'm not like them. The world doesn't see me the way they see them."

"What do you mean" Conner asked.

"Take Superman for example. He has the power to move mountains. He could use his strength to shake cities or his heat vision to dry up all the oceans. Yet people don't fear him. They worship him. Even though they know that he could destroy them all if he wanted to. As for me? Well, I could save as many lives as Superman. Defeat as many villains as he has. But that won't change the fact that my powers are demonic. And no matter how I choose to use my abilities, there will still be others who view me as evil. Because they choose to ignore my actions, and focus only on my heritage."

Raven couldn't help but glance in Zatanna's direction. Again, she felt bitter resentment. Conner followed her gaze. He stared at the magician for a moment before turning back to Raven.

"What happened? With Zatanna I mean."

"I'd rather not say."

"That's okay. If you don't want to, that's fine."

"At least…not now. Maybe someday, I'll wish to talk." She gave him a small smile.

"And I'll listen." Conner returned her smile. "Want to sit down? Kind of tired of standing."

"You and me both." She muttered.

Nightwing tried to listen to what Zatanna was saying, he really did. But his attention kept sliding over to Raven who stood a few feet away, Conner by her side. Superboy's hand hovered over the small of her back as they talked. Raven didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to be leaning towards his touch as she spoke. And he didn't miss the way Conner's forehead creased in worry at whatever it was that Raven was saying. Jealousy flared inside him as he watched the two of them interacting so easily. The fact that Conner and Megan were no longer dating made it so much harder bear.

"Nightwing? Are you listening?"

"Hmmm. What?" He turned back to Zatanna.

She gave him a look. He shrugged in apology.

"I need to tell you something." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay. Go ahead."

"It's about Raven."

Nightwing tore his eyes away from the two people on the couch. He was curious as to what the magician had to say.

"Three years. She's been a with you for three years. And nobody thought to tell me? All this time, she's been with the Titans and I didn't even know!" Zatanna began.

"Why should they have told you? How do you know Raven, Zatanna?"

"Now she's joining the Team? Why would Batman approve this? After I warned him!"

"Warned him off what?" He asked suddenly very irritated.

"That she's dangerous! How much do you know about her Nightwing? How much has she told you?"

"Everything. I know everything about her. Who she is and where she comes from."

"When did she tell you? Before or after she joined the Titans?"

"What does it matter. And she didn't just join Zatanna, she was a founding member."

"It matters. If she didn't tell you before she joined the Titans, then she lied to you and put your team in danger with no regard for your safety."

"Zatanna. I'd watch what you say. Raven would never willingly endanger any of our friends."

"But she did. By not telling you the truth beforehand. You took her in, gave her your trust, called her your friend. And the whole time, she knew that just being around her put all of you in danger!"

"She was alone! She had no one! If you were her, would you have refused the chance to have a family?!" Nightwing glared.

"Yes! Because I'm not selfish enough to put my needs before the safety of others!" Zatanna glared back.

"Raven is far from selfish! Everything she's done, she's done to protect me and our team. Not once has she put her safety before ours!"

"Then why didn't she…"

"Tell me what happened. Tell me why she can't bring herself to look at you without feeling hurt and resentful? What did you do to her Zatanna?" He cut her off.

She stared at him, her eyes betraying her hurt feelings. Nightwing knew that his tone had been harsh. That there was suspicion and accusation in his words. He might regret it later, but right now he just didn't care.

"I don't know if Batman told you, but a few years ago she approached the Justice League. She came asking for help but she wasn't giving all the details. I was there at the time and immediately sensed her demonic nature. I told the League that she couldn't be trusted and they turned her away."

She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. At this point, she had realized that no matter what she said, he would never doubt Raven. And she was right. Nightwing's blood began to boil. His mind was racing with images of a young Raven pleading for the Leagues aid. Begging them to keep her safe and save her from her Father. Only to be denied of the help she so desperately needed.

"You had them turn her away?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I did. She's a half-demon, Nightwing. She could've been plotting something against the League. It could've all been a ploy to free her father." Zatanna said weakly.

"Her _Father_ tried to use her! Her _Father_ nearly killed her! Raven has spent years trying to escape him! She hates Trigon and everything he stands for! Never in a million years would I believe that she would help him!" He seethed.

"Nightwing…"

"You know what? I always wondered why it took her so long to trust us with her secret. I didn't know why she couldn't bring herself to tell us. But now I do. It was because of you! Because when she asked for help, you had all of the League turn her away! You had them judge her before they even got to know her! It's no wonder she was so afraid to tell us. It was because she was scared we would turn her away same as you did!"

Nightwing was doing everything in his power to keep from raising his voice. He never thought Zatanna was capable of something like this. And Raven, she never said a word.

"I know you're upset. But put yourself in my shoes? If you didn't know her. If you hadn't taken the time to get to know her, would you have trusted her? If all you knew about her was that she was a demon. The daughter of the Scath the most feared demon in the universe?"

"I don't judge people by where they come from. I judge them by their actions. Do you want to know what she did to gain my trust? She stopped me from hurting someone who would become my friend. She saw a peaceful way to end a fight. And afterwards she tried to leave without even waiting for a thank you. She wasn't expecting me to ask her to stay. To join a team. But I did. And even then she was hesitant to agree."

"But she did. Without telling you the truth."

"That doesn't matter! I chose to trust her and give her a chance whether I knew the truth or not. You could've done that Zatanna. Had you done so, she would've told you of the Prophecy. That she was the Gem. You could've listened to her and had the League help her fight against her father! Instead, she spent the next few years worrying about that damn Prophecy and thinking that we would reject her for it!"

"I…you're right." Zatanna had the decency to look ashamed.

"Raven isn't evil. She is the most hopeful person I have ever met. Do you know what she did? Raven sacrificed herself to protect us. She turned herself over to Trigon after running from him for so long. Just so that we could live. She left us with enough power to keep fighting. But she never expected to survive. I thank God every day that she did. That we were able to bring her back. Because in the end, Raven was able to find the strength to defeat Trigon."

Zatanna stared at him, her eyes wide. She then turned to where Raven sat with Conner. Zatanna watched her for moment before turning back to Nightwing. Her expression solemn and full of regret.

"When Trigon turned us all to stone I thought it was over. That he had won. Suddenly, the world was as it was. Everything returned to normal. That was her wasn't it? She was the one who stopped him?"

"That's right. She fought her own flesh and blood to save us all. She may be a demon, but she is nothing like her father. You judged her to quickly Zatanna. I'm not saying you were wrong in thinking she was dangerous because she is. She holds a lot of power. But she chooses to use it for good. To save lives. She is no threat to us. She is no threat to this Team. And no matter what anyone says, I will never doubt her. Because I know who she is. She is a hero. She is my friend."

"I see that know. And I was wrong to assume the worst from her. I had the chance to help her and I refused. I will now always regret it."

"Well, one good thing did come of it. She joined the Titans. If she hadn't, I might never have gotten to know her the way I did." Nightwing said softly.

"Yes. There is that." Zatanna agreed.

Raven couldn't help but fidget a little in her seat. One moment she was perfectly calm, enjoying a quiet conversation with Conner. Then out of nowhere she felt a boiling rage! Her eyes must have glowed red because Superboy had jumped in surprise. Raven had gripped the couch cushions tightly trying to ease her sudden anger. She managed to shake off the foreign emotion just as quickly as it had come. Foreign because the anger wasn't hers. Raven had turned to Nightwing wanting to know what had upset him. But he was still in deep conversation with Zatanna. The only difference being that he was no longer smiling. His lips were pulled back into what looked like a snarl. Zatanna looked upset as well. Raven had turned away seeing as how there was no way of telling what had made her friend so livid. Instead she tried to focus on Conner, but it was proving to be very hard.

"You're fidgety. What's wrong? For a second there I thought you had four glowing red eyes!" Conner was saying.

"It's my empathy. Something's bothering Nightwing which in turn is bothering me. Which is annoying because I have no idea what it is that has him so upset. So here I am, suddenly angry over something I know nothing about." She told him.

Raven found that she could talk to Conner with a great amount of ease. She had no problem telling him what she had on her mind. Maybe it was because he wasn't much of a talker himself. They were both naturally quiet and usually sported similar scowls.

"Is it like that with everyone? Like, can you feel what Beast Boy is feeling right now? Cause that sounds very overwhelming."

Raven glanced over at Garfield who was laughing at something Jaime had said. She shook her head as she faced Conner again.

"No. I would have to focus on somebody to get a read on what their feeling. Sometimes it happens without warning but only if it's a strong enough emotion. With Nightwing its different. His emotions I feel just as strongly as my own."

"Why?"

"I…a while ago I had to go deep into his mind. I needed to in order to help him. I wasn't entirely aware of the extent of my power back then. I didn't realize what would come of it. Diving that deep into his subconscious left traces of my own. It created a bond between us. One that so far seems unbreakable."

"Whoa. That's heavy." Conner muttered.

"You're telling me." She rolled her eyes.

Conner meant to say something but closed his mouth when something caught his eye. Raven arched a brow at him before turning around. The Justice League had formed a small cluster behind her. She rose from the couch to face them.

"Raven. We would like a word with you." Superman said.

"Ugh…I'm just gonna…go over there." Conner muttered.

He walked away leaving Raven alone with Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Martian Man-hunter, both Green Lanterns (John Stewart and Hal Jordan), Aquaman, Green Arrow, Atom, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Black Canary, Captain Marvel, Icon and Doctor Fate. Raven's new Team members all kept their distance. Though they did give her a few curious glances. She was suddenly very overwhelmed.

"Okay. Um…yeah. What's up." She muttered.

"We…we wanted to apologize. For not helping you four years ago." Wonder Woman said.

"Oh…no…that's okay I…"

"Please. Let us tell you how sorry we are. It seems we were wrong to judge you so quickly." Martian Man-hunter interrupted.

"Batman told us of what you did. How you stopped Trigon from conquering our world." The Flash grinned at her.

"Look Kid, we just want you to know that we're glad you've joined the Team. You don't have to worry about us not trusting you or anything." Green Arrow told her.

"Yeah. Besides, Batman has vouched for you. And we all know how paranoid that guy is." Hal Jordan chuckled.

"If Bats trusts you than we all do." Captain Marvel smiled at her.

"And, Nightwing let us know of all the good you've done as a member of the Teen Titans. So, we have all agreed that our first impression of you was wrong and the least we could do is say how sorry we are for not helping you when you needed us most." Superman gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Um…thank you. All of you." Raven managed.

Overwhelmed was not a strong enough word for what she was feeling right now. She never thought the League would apologize. She didn't even think they would ever speak to her.

"Wait. I have something I need to say."

The cluster of heroes split in half allowing a path for the speaker to walk through. Raven froze as Zatanna stepped forward, Nightwing close behind. She waited, her body tense and guarded.

"Raven. I think it is I who should be the sorriest. I should've given you a chance. Instead I made you come off as a villain when you were just trying to find help. It was because of my judgement that the others denied you that help. I...Raven, I am deeply sorry. And I hope you can bring yourself to accept my apology."

Raven blinked. Zatanna rubbed her arms with a nervous look on her face. The other League members stared at her waiting for a reply. She didn't know how to respond. She was caught off guard. Raven glanced at Nightwing who gave her an encouraging nod. She stared at him for a moment, waiting for her mouth to form the right words. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'll admit, that I have been…resentful towards all of you these past four years. I couldn't think of you without remembering that night. It was a…painful memory and I preferred not to be reminded of it. But, I think it's time that I get over those hurt feelings. Because even if I had no ill intent towards any of you that night, you had no way of knowing that. You were only being cautious and I can't blame you for playing it safe. So yes Zatanna, I accept your apology. I accept all of your apologies." Raven finally said.

Zatanna let out sigh of relief and gave Raven a small smile. Each of the League members offered her their hand and welcomed her to the Team. Then the group dispersed, returning to the celebration. Zatanna gave her a sheepish wave before walking off to find Rocket.

"I think it's time we left for Gotham. I'm going to round up the other two and then we'll head out, yeah?" Nightwing said beside her.

She turned to him and nodded. He smiled and left to find Batgirl and Robin. Raven looked around the room meaning to find Conner and Beast Boy. She wanted to say goodbye before she left.

"Raven, Daughter of Scath." A voice said behind her.

Raven turned to it, her nerves tingling. She glanced up at Doctor Fate who now stood in front her. He hovered a few inches of the ground, his cape billowing lightly behind him. His hands were clasped behind his back and he had a curios tilt to his head.

"Doctor Fate." Raven muttered.

"You are quiet the conundrum. A girl born to bring destruction and chaos to this world. Half demon, half human, you were created to bridge your father's domain to ours. A portal. That was your only purpose. Yet, here you stand among heroes. You have somehow managed to escape your fathers influence. You've learned to suppress your dark side and keep your powers under control. It seems you have taken a different path. One that was never expected of you, Raven."

"It…it wasn't easy." She managed.

"No. It wasn't. It still isn't. Even now I sense your father's presence within you. It is faint, but it is there. And I do hope that it never surfaces. But that my girl, is entirely up to you."

With that, Doctor Fate disappeared leaving Raven to stand alone. She couldn't help the shudder that coursed through her. She tried not to let his words get to her. There was no way that traces of her father still lingered within her. Right? She defeated him. He's locked away. Forever trapped in his dimension. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Nightwing frowned.

Robin and Batgirl stared at her with worried expressions. Raven forced a small smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go home." She told them.

Nightwing nodded but didn't seem convinced. She knew that he could sense her unease. Still, she didn't say anything more. He didn't pressure her for answers. Instead, he gripped her hand in his and led her to the Zeta-tube. Robin and Batgirl followed close behind.

 _GOTHAM CITY: August 29_ _14:26 EST_

"Remind me again, why I agreed to do this?" Raven groaned.

She stared at Richard whose face was mere inches from hers. His body was pressed firmly above her own. He held himself up by his arms. His left one next to her waist, the right one, above her shoulder and next to her head. She was stuck in the crab walk position with Dicks left leg between hers and his other one slightly bent at the knee rubbing against her side. He smirked down at her, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"Because we kept bugging you until you did." He chuckled.

Raven felt his breath across her cheek and tried not to fidget. She was surprised to find that she liked having him so close. His bright blue eyes staring into hers, his lips inches from…

"Right foot yellow, Master Tim."

Raven glanced at Alfred who stood off in the corner, a cardboard spinner in his hands. She then turned to Tim who had a whole section of the Twister mat to himself. The younger boy had no trouble extending his leg and finding a yellow spot. He wasn't even close to being uncomfortable. Tim was in a lunging position, a cheeky grin on his face.

"This is so not fair! Why am I stuck like this while you look as if you're barely trying?" She complained to him.

"Probably because Dick invaded your section of the mat." Barbara smirked.

Raven couldn't even see her. Richard was blocking her view. She could only make out the girl's arm which was reaching for a red spot on the mat.

"The point of the game is to make the others fall so that you win. How can I do that if I stay in my own area? I have to at least try and make it difficult for the rest of you." Dick glanced over his shoulder.

"Difficult for Raven you mean." Tim smirked.

"Left hand green, Lady Barbara." Alfred called out.

"Oh goodie. I know the perfect one." Barbara stated.

Raven thought she heard a sly tone to her voice. She tried to adjust herself to get a better view of the red-head but it was no use. All that did was cause Richards lips to brush against her cheek. She flushed as she felt his lips forming a smile against her skin. Suddenly he jerked back.

"Hey! Watch it Babs!" He complained.

Raven just barely noticed how one of Barbara's feet was now very close to Dick's right leg. She saw how it was searching for a certain green spot that was nowhere close enough to reach.

"Barbara. There is no way you're going to reach that one!" Raven exclaimed.

"Shhh. I got this!"

As soon as she said this, Barbara's foot hooked against Dick's leg making it buckle. Raven let out squeak as Dick flailed, trying to keep himself from falling. It did him now good because seconds later he crashed to the floor bringing Raven down with him. Luckily, he managed to stop himself from landing to roughly. Or else he would have squeezed the air out of Raven if he had. Dick was now completely sprawled out above her, pressing her against the floor.

Raven opened her eyes and glared at Tim and Barbara who were hysterical with laughter. Even Alfred seemed amused. Dick had yet to pick himself up and Raven could feel his chest shaking against hers from chuckling. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, his breath warm against her skin. Raven blushed furiously and shoved him off of her. He rolled on his back, grinning at the ceiling.

"Looks like we lost." He turned to wink at her.

"This is the last time I agree to play any sort of game with you guys." Raven huffed.

"Yeah, yeah! Just get off the mat already! I still have to beat Babs!" Tim laughed.

"As if! Your face is about to hit the floor!" Barbara grinned.

Raven picked herself up and brushed off her clothes. Rolling her eyes, she stepped over Dick who didn't look to be getting up anytime soon. She walked over to the couch and took a seat, turning to watch the rest of the game. It was a Saturday and they had all decided to stay in. Barbara had shown up around noon stating she had nothing else to do.

The night before, after the induction, the four of them had patrolled Gotham like Batman had ordered. It was a surprisingly quiet night. They caught a burglar and stopped a couple of kids from boosting some cars. Nothing major. The four of them had gone home afterwards to get some sleep. Well, Raven had teleported away while the other three had stated that they would find their own way home. Really it was just them not wanting her to know that they lived in the same house. She had just shrugged and left.

"Right hand red, Master…"

Alfred was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. He handed the spinner to Dick who was now sitting cross legged, his back against the couch. Then he excused himself and left the room.

"You heard the man, Tim. Right hand red!" Dick exclaimed.

Raven smiled as Tim attempted to find a red spot. Unfortunately, he only had one option which brought him closer to Barbara. The red-head had a predatory grin on her face as he grew near.

"Lady Raven. It seems you have a visitor."

She glanced up at Alfred who was staring at her from the doorway. The others looked to Raven in question. She shook her head just as confused as they were.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"A young man. He said he wished to speak with you."

"Young man? Who is this person." Dick wondered.

Raven shrugged and rose from the couch. Dick stood as well, the spinner forgotten at his feet. Barbara and Tim urged Alfred to pick it up again. The older man gave them a smile before bending down to retrieve it. Raven left them as they continued the game. She heard Dick following after her. She didn't bother to tell him to stay knowing full well that he wouldn't.

Raven stopped as she recognized her visitor. In the foyer stood Conner, his hands in his pocket and a hesitant look on his face. He looked relieved once he saw her. She arched a brow, tilting her head in a confused manner.

"Conner? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Raven. I just…I was going to run an errand. I was wondering if you'd go with me." He said.

Raven didn't miss how Conner glanced behind her, a questioning look on his face. She glanced back at Dick who watched Conner with a suspicious glare. The boys stared at each other for a moment. Then Conner broke eye contact and turned his attention back to Raven, ignoring Dick.

"What kind of errand?" Raven asked.

"I was asked to talk to a friend of mine." Conner smiled at her.

"Sounds like a great time. But, I don't see why Raven should go along." Dick scowled.

"Is there a reason she shouldn't?" Conner glared.

"Ugh…Richard, this is Conner. Conner, this is Richard. I can tell you two are going to be great friends." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Richard? Bruce Wayne's eldest right?" Conner asked.

"That's me. But, I can't say I've ever heard of you." Dick said.

"No surprise. The Wayne's seem like the type who ignore those who aren't in their Class."

"It's not the Class that's important. It's whether or not they're worth our time."

Raven didn't need to be an empath to feel the tension in the room. Scowling, she stood between the two boys and gave them each a scathing look. Mostly at Dick because he was well aware of who Conner was. And if he happened to put some sunglasses on, she was sure Conner would recognize him as well. Honestly, she didn't know why he was acting this way but she found his attitude very annoying.

"That's enough of that. Conner, wait here for a moment. I'll be right back."

Conner gave her a nod.

"Richard, let's go back to the sitting room." She turned to Dick.

He glanced at Conner before nodding and walking back to join the others. Raven followed after him. They returned to find Tim and Barbara looking very much like a human pretzel. She didn't even know people could bend that way. Dick gave them an amused grin before noticing Raven pushing past him to pick up her shoes. He frowned as she bent down to put on her white Vans. She arched a brow at him but turned her attention to Alfred.

"I'm going out Alfred. I'll send you a text if I'm going to be late for dinner." She said.

"Very well Lady Raven." He smiled at her.

"Out? Where are you going?" Tim strained to look up at her.

"My friend Conner has asked me to join him on an errand." She said as she tightened her laces.

"Conner?" Barbara muttered.

Barbara glanced at Dick, her eyebrows raised. Dick had a grim look on his face but said nothing. He just walked over to the couch and laid down, his feet crossed at the ankles. He grabbed a magazine from the coffee table clearly wishing to ignore everyone. Raven's forehead creased in confusion. His change of attitude was strange, yet she chose to let it go. If he wanted to talk, he would. Shaking her head, she muttered a goodbye to the others and walked out again.

She found Conner waiting patiently for her where she had left him.

"You ready?" He asked.

Raven glance down at her clothes. She wore gray joggers with white stripes on the sides. They were pulled up below the knee. Her phone was safe in her pocket along with some a cash and a bit of change. She had on a white spaghetti strap shirt that revealed a thin line of her waist. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She reached up and brushed her bangs out of her eyes with a shrug.

"Yeah. Don't see the point in changing." She told him.

Raven walked past him to the door, opening it. She stepped outside, Conner at her heels. She stopped to glare at the motorcycle waiting outside. What was it with guys and motorcycles? Did none of them own a car? Raven didn't bother to say anything, instead she waited for Conner to hop on before climbing on herself.

About an hour later, they were walking through a park in Happy Harbor. They stayed on the paved path watching people playing with their kids and dogs. They had Zeta-beamed from Gotham to make the trip quicker. Conner's bike was parked in a parking lot a nearby. He walked with his hands in his pocket. Raven had noticed how he was wearing an open blue button down shirt over a red t-shirt. There was no superman symbol but she smiled at his color choices.

"So, that's what they were talking to you about? They were apologizing?" He was asking.

"Yeah. Wasn't really expecting that." Raven said.

"Man. That must have been a rough night for you, huh?"

"It was…difficult yeah. But, I found a home and that's what matters. Just like you did." She smiled at him.

"A home. Yeah, I guess we both found a place for ourselves didn't we?" He returned her smile.

"We have or friends to thank for that. Okay, I've told you about my first encounter with Zatanna and the League. Now, what's bothering you?" She wondered.

He blinked in surprise. She smirked at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Empath remember."

"Right." He chuckled lightly.

"Well, go ahead. I'm listening."

She reached down to pick up a stray soccer ball that bounced against her leg. She searched for the owner and found a few kids waving their arms in the air trying catch her attention. She tossed it back to them and smiled when they shouted a thanks. Then she turned back to Conner as they continued walking.

"Well, my birthday was a few months ago. March 21st."

Conner glanced at her, a bit hesitant. She nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"It was my…sixth birthday."

"March 21st was the day Cadmus created you right? That was six years ago. You look around 16 but…you're really not."

"Right. Physically they made me 16 years old. But, like you said, that was six years ago."

He barely whispered the last part. Raven understood.

"You're not aging." She stated.

"No. I'm not. I…it was part of the reason why I broke up with M'gann. I kept wondering if maybe I should end it because well unlike me, she will get older. But I couldn't do it. Then she…well you know."

"But she's a shapeshifter. She has the ability to look young or old." Raven said.

"I know…but I just, I can't seem to look past it. Even if I can forgive her for what she tried to do, the whole aging think is still in the back of my mind. I don't know why I can't let it go! Like you say, she's a shapeshifter. It shouldn't matter." He grumbled.

"It's because you don't see yourself as human. Or alien for that matter." Raven told him.

"What do you mean." He frowned.

"It's not the fact that you can't age. It's how you came to be this way. You're a clone. Your birthday reminds you of that every year. It reminds you that unlike her, you were made in a lab. I know that sounds harsh, but it's the truth. You are a clone. But, that doesn't make you any less human. Or alien for that matter. Once you accept that, it will be easier on you. Now granted, it won't happen overnight. It will take time."

Conner stopped and stared at her. She could tell he was contemplating what she had said. Then he nodded, understanding her words and realizing that she was right.

"How long. How long did it take you to accept that you're a half-demon?" He asked.

She let out a sigh and crossed her arms.

"Well, I found out when I was around five. Then I was told about the prophecy and worried about that up until my 16th birthday. Finally, the Titans and I defeated my father and I got the chance to turn 17. By then I had realized that it didn't really matter that I was a demon. My friends certainly didn't care. So, I'd say it took me about eleven years." She shrugged.

"Huh. Not sure if I can wait eleven years." Conner muttered.

"Well, at least you will still be young and handsome by then." She smirked.

"Yeah, at least there's that." He rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go find Mal."

 _MOUNT JUSTICE: August 29 16:47 EST_

" _Recognized: Superboy B-0-1, Raven B-0-8, Mal Duncan B-2-4"_

Raven, along with Conner and new member Mal beamed inside the cave. She glanced around to find Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy sparring in the training area. Mal noticed them too and watched them with fascination. Conner didn't even spare them a glance. Raven watched as Mal tore his eyes away from the training session and took in the space, his eyes wide and mouth open. He didn't look like much when she had met him a while ago. He was just a regular college student. Mal was a tall and muscular African American with short black hair and brown eyes. He didn't have any powers but Lucas and Conner had said he would make a great coordinator.

"This…this is…wow." Mal muttered.

"So, this is where you will be coordinating the missions from. The monitors are over there." Superboy gestured.

He made his way towards the platform motioning for Mal to follow. Raven followed after them. Superboy activated the monitors, showing Mal how to use them. Mal nodded in understanding the excitement clear on his face. Raven thought they might be a while so she floated off the ground and crossed her legs. She pulled out her phone and texted Alfred. It was almost 5 and he tended to start dinner at 6 o'clock sharp. She had decided to go ahead and stay with Conner a while longer. He had said that he might need some help getting Mal started.

"Ugh…she's floating." Mal muttered.

"Yeah, she tends to do that." Conner chuckled.

Raven glanced up from her phone screen with an arched brow. Mal stared at her his eyes a little startled. Then she rolled her eyes and motioned to Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy.

"Those two are green. I didn't hear you say anything about them." She muttered.

Raven turned her attention back to her phone. Alfred had replied to her message. She smiled at his comment to be careful and that he would make her a plate for later. Putting her phone away, she turned back to the boys, hands on her knees.

"Well, it's kinda just now hitting me. The uh…the whole super powered heroes thing. I mean I knew you guys existed. Hell I've seem most of you on TV before. But, I never thought I'd meet any of you in person. Let alone join you." Mal told her.

"Yeah, it might take you a while to get used to it all. But, I'm sure it won't take you long." Superboy assured him.

"Besides, it's not like you haven't already accepted that super humans exist. Like you said, you've seen them on TV plenty of times. Only difference is that you'll be up close and personal now."

"You're right. Getting used to your powers shouldn't be that big a deal. I mean, this is so surreal! Me, working with a team of superheroes! This is amazing!" Mal exclaimed.

"Try not to get over excited Mal. This is a dangerous job we're offering." Conner said.

"Dangerous. Right. Still, how could I turn this down?" Mal muttered

"That's a good question! I mean, who in their right mind would turn down an offer like this! You Mal Duncan will be helping to stop the bad guys and bring them to justice. Like Vandal Savage. An immortal who not even Superman has been able to beat. Or someone like the Joker who won't hesitate to cut off your arm just to prove that he can. Then there's Ra's al Ghul who runs the League of Assassins. People who know how to kill a man in more than fifty ways. I could go on but we'd be here all night." Raven said sarcastically.

Mal blinked at her.

"Ugh…not sure if your trying to help here Rae." Conner mumbled.

She didn't even bat an eye at his use of her nickname. Raven kept her gaze on Mal.

"What? I'm just letting him know that if he does this, he will be up against the most dangerous people on the planet. That he will be risking his life every time he steps up to these monitor. And there may come a day when he won't be able to hide behind these screens. That he will have to be prepared to die for someone who may or may not be worth it. Someone who steals, cheats, or beats his wife. And he will have to put his life on the line for this person without question. Because heroes don't get to choose who they save and who they don't. Not if they want to continue to be called heroes." She shrugged.

"Right." Superboy sighed "Look Mal, she's right. You have to be sure before you agree to this."

"It's alright. I get it. This isn't a game, I know that. What I do here could mean life or death for someone. For me. I understand that. I'm smart enough to know this is dangerous. That I would be risking a lot. Still, I feel like I should be here. That I should be doing what I can to help you. I just…before I agree to this…I want to make sure that you're sure. Having me join the Team I mean. Do you really believe I can do this?" Mal asked them.

Raven and Superboy shared a look. Then Conner turned back to Mal with a smile.

"Would we have asked you otherwise? Trust me Mal, you wouldn't be here if we didn't believe you were the right person for the job." He assured him.

"Okay. Alright. Then yeah. I'll do it." Mal grinned.

"Hurray." Raven said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

Mal stared at her before chuckling lightly. He turned to Conner.

"Is she always this cheerful?" He wondered.

"I've only known her for two weeks. But from what I've gathered so far…yeah." Conner grinned.

Raven rolled her eyes at them. This only made the boys laugh. They then turned their attention back to the monitors. Raven watched them for a moment before glancing at M'gann and Lagoon Boy. She could hear their laughter from across the room. Megan had the atlantean pinned to the ground, her body positioned above his.

"Damn. You're beautiful and strong. Two very attractive traits." She heard La'gaan chuckle.

"How sweet of you. Or are you just trying to distract me so you can get the upper hand." Megan grinned down at him.

"Is it working?" Lagoon Boy laughed.

"A little, yeah."

Miss Martian picked herself up and held her hand out to La'gaan. He took it and let her help him to his feet. Raven stared at them curiously. She was sensing…a feeling of warmth coming from Lagoon boy. It was similar to what she had felt from Star during her relationship with Robin. La'gaan had a crush on Miss Martian. She turned her attention to the alien but there was only friendly affection from her. Then, she felt a different feeling. One she had been feeling herself recently. Jealousy. She glanced behind her. Mal was swiping his fingers across the screens. But Superboy, he was staring at Megan, his eyes full of hurt and anger. He noticed Raven watching him and let out the breath he had been holding.

"I'm guessing you felt that?" He asked.

Raven nodded. Mal glanced at them briefly before continuing to play with the monitors. Superboy had shown him how to get to Nightwing's hero files. He was currently reading through Kaldur's. Best he learned about everyone on the team sooner than later.

"It's going to take me a while to get used to having someone tell what I'm feeling." Conner sighed.

"Yeah, that detached look you always have on your face isn't going to work with me." She offered a small smile.

"Detached? I don't know what you mean." He deadpanned.

Raven swatted his arm and he let out a small chuckle. Then his look turned stony again. His small moment of ease gone as fast as it came. She turned to see what had caused the change. M'gann and Lagoon Boy had finished their sparring session and were making their way towards the platform. Megan was staring at Raven and Superboy with a troubled look on her face. Conner turned his back on them as they approached. He stepped closer to Raven and stood in front of her. Conner kept his eyes glued to Raven's, his arms crossed and tense. She stared up at his face, her expression sympathetic.

"Mal? I'm glad you're finally here!" M'gann exclaimed.

Raven could tell that she was trying not to look hurt from Conner's refusal to look at her. Lagoon Boy seemed oblivious as he stepped up on the Platform to greet Mal. Mal had turned to smile and shake their hands.

"Megan. Conner he…he told me you would be here. He warned me about the green skin, but I'll admit that it is throwing me off a bit. I'm sure I'll get used to it though. You're still the same Megan after all." Mal said nervously.

"Yeah. It's still me. Sorry I didn't say hi sooner. I was helping Lagoon Boy train." She told him.

"That's okay. You guys do that a lot? Spar I mean."

"Pretty often yeah. Usually Black Canary helps us out but she's been busy lately." Lagoon boy said.

"Oh. Black Canary. Right." Mal muttered.

"She can train you too. You'll need to know how to defend yourself now that you've joined us." Conner uttered.

He didn't turn from Raven. Keeping his back to M'gann was helping to ease his irritation.

"Really? That would be great! Will it hurt?" Mal wondered.

"Yeah it will. She's not the type to go easy." Raven told him.

She had only officially been on the Team for a week. Still, Black Canary had found the time to test her in hand to hand. Raven knew how to handle herself in a fist fight which had impressed the older hero. Everyone usually got the impression that someone with powers like Raven had no need for martial arts. They were right, Raven hardly ever needed to use it. But, she had been smart enough to learn. There had been instances when she had been powerless. Never again. She had taught herself at first, then she joined the Titans and Robin offered to teach her. That didn't mean she was as skilled as Canary though. Not even close.

"Man. Well, I guess there's no helping it. I'm just gonna have to grin and bear it." Mal sighed.

"Don't grin. It only makes her hit harder." Superboy advised.

"And she's not shy when it comes to hitting below the belt." Lagoon Boy chuckled.

Superboy's jaw clenched but he said nothing. Raven thought it was best if he left the room. The break up was still fresh and raw. Maybe they could go see Garfield. He was probably around.

"Ugh…M'gann. Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"The harbor. There's a carnival today. He went with Jaime and Cassie to try a few rides." Miss Martian said.

"A carnival. Great." Raven sighed.

"It's pretty fun. I went yesterday with Karen. Have you and Conner gone yet, Megan? You usually go every year right?" Mal asked.

Megan's face fell and Conner stiffened. Raven shook her head in exasperation. This wasn't going well.

"Ugh…no we haven't. We don't plan to this year, Mal." Megan said sadly.

"No? Why not?" He asked.

"We kind of…"

"I'm going. I don't see why I shouldn't." Conner suddenly stated.

Raven didn't think it was possible, but Megan's face fell even lower. Raven uncrossed her legs and placed her feet on the ground. She shook her head at Conner but he just scoffed and stared at his feet.

"Ugh…Conner. Mal still needs a tour." Raven said.

"That's okay. Lagoon Boy and I can show him around." Megan managed.

"Yeah. No problem!" La'gaan smiled.

"That's…that's fine with me." Mal muttered.

He seemed to finally notice the tension in the room. He glanced back and forth between Megan and Conner. Then he gave Superboy a look that said he would be asking questions later. Conner ignored it.

"Then it's settled. Come on Raven, I'll win you a stuffed animal or something." Superboy muttered.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit. Raven didn't resist, but she glanced back at Mal to wave goodbye. He nodded it but his expression was confused. Lagoon Boy was watching Megan, a worried look on his face. As if he just realized that she was still hurting. Megan stared after them, her eyes speaking louder than words. She turned away and muttered something to Mal. He nodded and she led him off the platform and towards the living area. Raven yanked on Superboy's arm forcing him to stop. He turned to her.

"Conner. Maybe we can just go somewhere else. The carnival was somewhere you used to go with…"

"No. The carnival is fine. People go there with friends right? Wonder Girl, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle are there aren't they?" He said.

"Yeah but…"

"I'll be fine. I can't just stop going to carnivals because I used to go with Megan. It will be okay. We'll find Cassie, Garfield and Jaime and we'll have fun."

"Fun? Conner, you and I are not the type to go to a Carnival for fun. We're the type who go because our friends forced us to. We go because we know it will make them happy. Not for our own amusement." She rolled her eyes.

"That's…okay that's true. But, why not go anyways? I just need…look I want to go so that I can prove that I can without thinking of her. I need to force myself to try and get over M'gann. I can't feel like this all the time. I can't keep turning my back on her like I just did. I work with her, I live with her, I see her all the time. I have to make it to where I can be in the same room with her without feeling like shit."

Raven stared at him. Then she let out sigh and shoved past him towards the hanger door where he kept his bike. She didn't hear him following so she glanced back. He hadn't moved.

"Well? Hurry up will ya! But, just know that you are paying for me got it! And I expect a bag of popcorn." She crossed her arms.

He smiled at her gratefully before jogging to catch up. He opened the door and led her to his bike parked outside. She climbed on after him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Conner started the motorcycle before turned to look at her.

"Thanks for this, Raven." He whispered.

"Whatever. I better get extra butter on that popcorn." She muttered.

Conner chuckled. Then he sped off towards the harbor.

 _GOTHAM CITY: August 30_ _th_ _23:37 EST_

Nightwing stood atop a water tower staring down at Gotham City Police Station. Robin was handing off a drug dealer to Commissioner Gordon at the front door. As soon as he was done, Tim turned away and disappeared leaving the older man alone on the steps. Nightwing smirked when he saw Gordon searching the streets for the young sidekick. He never did get used to their vanishing acts.

He waited a moment for Robin to appear. Raven found him first. Nightwing knew the second she teleported behind him. The usual tenderness and warmth spread in his chest the way it usually did when she was nearby. It still made his breath hitch each time he felt it. It was becoming painfully obvious that he had fallen hard for his teammate.

"The kids will survive. I was able to clear away most of the infection caused by the dirty needles. They are resting comfortably at the rehab center. The nurses have made arrangements to contact the parents in the morning." She reported.

"Good. What about you? Has the pain receded or do you need a moment?" He asked.

Nightwing kept his back to her as he spoke. He still couldn't bring himself to look at her. Not since last night. But, that didn't mean he wasn't worried for her. Her powers of healing worked wonders but at a cost. In order for Raven to help the wounded she has to absorb their pain. It took its toll on her but she never once complained.

"I'm fine. I hardly feel it anymore." She muttered.

"Hey! What's next guys?"

They turned to Robin who had just climbed on top of the tower. He walked up to them, a smile on his face. Nightwing smiled back as he placed a hand on the young sidekick's shoulder.

"Now, we keep an eye out for more trouble. But first, great job tonight. That was your bust and you should be very proud of yourself."

"Thanks Nightwing." Tim's smile widened.

"So. Where to next? I could always patrol on my own. We'd cover more ground that way." Raven said.

This time Nightwing did turn to look at her. Raven floated beside them, her cloak flowing lightly against the night air. She had her hood down letting her hair flow freely, her mask still on her face. Raven had her arms crossed, her eyes distant and withdrawn. He felt guilty all over again. It was his fault that she was like this. He was the one who had snapped at her last night. Not as Nightwing, but as Dick.

 _Dick heard her the moment she walked through the front door. He hadn't expected her to use the entrance. It was pretty late, nearly eleven, so he assumed that she would teleport within her room. He wasn't planning on saying anything. He wasn't planning on stopping her. But, somehow he found himself leaning against the stairway waiting for her._

 _Raven stopped in her tracks, confusion clear on her face as she saw him standing there. What was she confused about? Was it the fact that he was still awake? Or was it because he was staring at her, his eyes hooded and upset. He didn't know. And at the moment he didn't care. Because Raven hadn't arrived empty handed. In the crook of her arm she held a large stuffed animal. A white wolf. In her other hand she held a half empty box of popcorn. There was no hiding where she had been that night. Unwelcome images crossed his mind. All of her and Conner._

" _Richard? Were you waiting for me to get home? You didn't…"_

" _No. I wasn't waiting. I just happened to still be awake." He interrupted her._

" _Oh."_

 _Raven looked taken aback by his sharp tone. Even he was surprised by it, but he couldn't help it._

" _An errand huh?" He scoffed._

" _What?" She blinked._

" _You're little outing. Didn't you say it was just an errand?"_

" _It was. But, there was a carnival. Conner asked…"_

" _He asked and you agreed. Just like that. Did he even have to persuade you? Or did you go without question?" He said harshly._

" _What's wrong with you?" Raven glared._

" _How fucked up is that we have to practically force you to play one game of Twister, yet you run off to a carnival the moment Conner offers. What makes him so different? Huh?" He questioned._

" _You're upset because I went to a carnival with Conner? Why does it matter whether I did or not! And If I remember correctly, I played that damn game with you didn't I! Look Richard, I don't know why you're being like this, but I'd appreciate it if you dropped the attitude." She said curtly._

" _You don't know why I'm like this? After you've been gone for hours with him? Of course you don't. Well, for a long time I didn't either. But damn it Raven, I've figured it out! When you ran off with him today it became so painfully clear! And you…you're oblivious to it all! Why can't you see it? Why haven't you figured it out! You're a fucking empath for God's sake! Yet…you don't know. And I can't bring myself to tell you…"_

 _He could do it. He should do it. Right here, right now. He just has to say the words. He just has to tell her the truth. Dick stared at Raven, urging himself to speak. But…he couldn't bring himself to._

" _Tell me what Richard? Quit being so cryptic and just spit it out!" She glowered._

" _Never mind." He muttered._

" _NO! You don't get to do that. You don't get to stop mid-sentence like that! What haven't I figured out?! Tell me damn it!" She exclaimed._

" _Leave it alone Raven!" He scowled._

" _You're the one who started this. Now finish it!"_

" _You want me to finish this? Fine! I have some advice for you Raven! If you want to be with Conner, you should probably warn him of what he's in for! An emotionless recluse who does nothing but reject people and push them away! Your cold, heartless and detached from the rest of the world! You don't know how to care for someone Raven. Not truly. And I don't think you ever will. All you do is hide yourself away not letting anyone in."_

 _Raven stared at him, her eyes wide. Like a deer caught in headlights. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and knew his words had cut her deeply. She was suffering and he was the cause. He should've stopped there but he didn't._

" _Tell me something. What do you expect to happen between you and Conner, huh? Can you actually bring yourself to love someone? Are you even capable of that! Because if you can't, then what are you even doing? What's the point?"_

 _Her eyes fell and Raven began to tremble. She clutched the wolf tighter to her chest. He saw her lip quiver and he nearly broke. What had he just done? How could he say those things? He didn't mean any of it! Why couldn't he have just told her the truth? What a stupid question to ask himself. It was because he was a coward, that's why. Dick was afraid, so afraid, that she would reject him. Instead of taking that risk, he had stooped so low as to hurt her. Before she had the chance to hurt him. He took a step towards Raven, his hand reaching for her._

" _Raven…I didn't…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"_

" _No. You've said enough." Her voice was barely a whisper._

 _Raven backed away, flinching when he tried to get close. Then she was engulfed by her magic and was gone. Dick stared at the spot she once stood, his arm still held out grasping at air. Slowly, he lowered it and clenched his hand at his side. Tears began trailing down his cheeks but he was so numb that he didn't feel them. How could he? How could he hurt her knowing how much she meant to him?_

" _Master Dick? You should get to bed."_

 _He turned to see Alfred watching him with a sad look on his face. The butler stepped towards him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Gently, Alfred led him up the stairs. Dick didn't resist._

" _I fucked up Alfred." He whispered._

" _Yes. You did. Your words were harsh and uncalled for. But, I know you will fix this. You will make things right." Alfred told him._

 _Dick let Alfred take him to his room. The older man helped him into bed, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. Much like he used to do back when he was a child. Alfred then left him alone, as he drifted to sleep._

Nightwing lowered his gaze, unable to look at Raven much longer. The pain on her face was still visible and unbearable to look at. Raven hadn't left her room the whole day. Alfred had left all her meals outside her door but they were left untouched. Tim had attempted to get her to play chess with him, but she had been unresponsive. The young teen was intelligent though. It didn't take him long to realize that Dick had been the cause. He didn't pry though. He only had one thing to say.

" _Whatever you did, fix it. And do it quickly."_

Dick had tried. She had left the safety of her room only once. There was a book she had left in the living room. He had sensed her teleporting to retrieve it and rushed to catch her before she vanished. He had managed to see her, but his words caught in his throat the moment he laid eyes on her. Raven had seen him too, but was gone before he found the courage to speak.

After that, he had slinked upstairs to his own room. And he remained there, staring at his ceiling for hours. Because it stung, the way she had averted her eyes. The way she cringed when he had taken a step towards her. He laid in his bed, his stomach in knots. Then, Tim had come knocking. He reminded Dick of the night's activities. That's when he realized that Raven wasn't talking to Dick, but maybe she would talk to Nightwing. Batman was still not back yet, so she was going to patrol Gotham along with Robing and Dick's alter ego. He could use the time to try and get her to talk to him without the mask. Except, even though she did talk to Nightwing, it wasn't the same. She still kept her distance. Raven's only words to him, had to do with work. And nothing else.

Raven arched a brow at him, waiting for an answer to her question. He had been silent for too long.

"No. We stick together. Batgirl isn't here to even out the team, so no splitting up." Nightwing muttered.

"Fine." Raven mumbled.

He wished Barbara was there with them. But, she had plans and he saw no reason to have her change them. He figured the three of them would be enough. But, he was now regretting that decision. If she were here, she could maybe get Raven to open up.

"Let's go check out The East End. We'll circle around a few time's and then patrol the docks for a while." Nightwing said.

"Alright. Sounds good." Tim nodded.

Robin glanced at Raven and held out his hand. She stared at it for a moment before taking it. Tim smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I don't know what's wrong. But, I'm here if you need anything. Okay?" He told her.

Nightwing was immediately grateful to the young hero. If he couldn't comfort Raven, maybe Robin could.

"Thank you but...I…I'll be fine. It's nothing I can't handle." Raven attempted a smile.

"Good. Because East End is no joke. I don't want you distracted while we're there. Whatever happened, try to put it behind you. Try to go back to being your usual self, because I've realized something."

"What?" Raven wondered.

"I don't like seeing you upset." He gave her hand another squeeze before letting go.

Raven's smile widened just a bit. But it was enough to make Nightwing sigh in relief. She was going to be okay. She would get past it. But, he had to do everything he could to win back her trust. As Dick Grayson. He had to fix things between them. Thing would never be the same if he didn't.

"Raven, do you mind teleporting us there." He asked.

She took a deep breath before turning to face him. It was the first time she had looked him in the eyes since the night before. Even if it was Nightwing she was staring at, it was a start. Raven gave him a nod and wrapped them in darkness.

Within seconds, Nightwing found himself in the darkest part of Gotham. Raven had teleported them on top of an abandoned building. He glanced around, his face set in a grimace. There was a lot he missed about Gotham these past four years. This place wasn't one of them.

The East End was underdeveloped and practically in ruins. The penniless huddled around poorly lit fires in the alleys. There were prostitutes on nearly every corner. Break ins had become norm. Drug dealers and mobsters walked the streets with no fear of the law. The only person they feared was Batman, but even he couldn't clean up the city fast enough. He doubted anyone could.

"Homey isn't it?" Robin muttered to Raven.

She didn't say anything. Raven leaned over the edge of the building. She caught site of a woman hailing down cars on the sidewalk. Behind her stood a young girl, she barely looked 13. In her arms was wailing baby, its small arms reaching for its mother. The girl seemed to be pleading with their mother, but she was ignored. Raven scoffed in disgust when a greasy haired man pulled up beside the woman and lowered his window. The woman bent down provocatively, her breasts nearly spilling out of her shirt. It didn't take long for her to open the door and step inside. The man sped off leaving the girl and baby alone. She glanced around the dark street, her body tense and fearful. Quickly, she ran inside a nearby building, the baby clutched tightly in her arms.

"How much help could we actually provide here? A place like this…it would take more than the three of us to do any good. How has Batman not given up yet?" Raven shook her head.

"This is his city. He won't abandon it no matter how hopeless it seems. Before he became who he is, Gotham was a lot worse. It may not look like it, but things around here have gotten better. But, its slow going. He knows this. It's going to take time to get this place to where he wants it to be. And we are going to help him. Because if anyone can save Gotham, its Batman." Nightwing told her.

"I know this part of Gotham is hard to look at, but we can't ignore it. We have to do what we can. So, we are going to keep coming here every night for as long as it takes. This is our city Raven. These are our people. We are going to help Batman save them. It's what we do." Robin said.

Raven stared at them, her expression hidden under her mask. Finally, she nodded. With a determined look in her eyes she pulled her hood over her head.

"Okay. Where do we start?" She asked.

Nightwing couldn't stop the wide grin that spread on his face. Raven blinked at him before lowering her gaze. His grin faltered but he tried to stay focused.

"We'll start with Crime Alley, it's not far…"

An explosion cut him off. The three of them turned towards the direction it came from. The fire caused by the blast was beginning to spread; the buildings were engulfed in flames. The night sky lit up in an orange glow, it was followed by screams of terror. Nightwing immediately leaped onto the next building. Robin was close at his heels. Raven flew above them, her eyes already glowing with power. As she grew near to the explosion she stopped. The two boys caught up to her and looked down at what she was seeing.

It was a ring of fire. It surrounded a whole block, except there was nothing left in the center. No buildings, no streets, no cars, no nothing. The ground was charred black. And the flames…they were no longer spreading. They only grew higher creating a wall of fire.

"These flames aren't normal! The fire should be running wild, instead it's being reigned in and kept within this area!" Raven exclaimed.

"Can you stop it?" Nightwing called out to her.

"I…I think so."

"Alright. You handle the fire, Robin and I will scout around and check for survivors. We'll keep people away from the area."

She nodded before flying higher above the flames. She then crossed her legs and closed her eyes. Raven began to chant, her power spreading like dark tendrils around her. It seeped out of her, slithering towards the fire. He had to trust that she could stop it.

Nightwing turned to instruct Robin to help the stragglers but he didn't have to. The young sidekick was already gone. He caught a glimpse of his cape as he turned a corner on the street below. Nightwing jumped down of the roof and ran in the opposite direction. He kept close to the wall of fire, no longer able to see within its center. He could no longer see Raven either. He had to suppress a sudden surge of panic refusing to lose focus. Raven could handle herself. He knew that.

Nightwing found a crowd of people standing in a huddle. They stared up at the flames with awe and terror. None of them looked injured. They didn't have any burns, their faces clean of soot. He ran up to them. A woman turned to him as he approached.

"Are any of you hurt? How did you get out?" He asked.

"Get out? We were never in. The fire never reached our houses. It stopped right here and hasn't moved since." She shook her head.

"But, it charred a whole block. What happened to the people living there? Did you see anyone escape the flames?"

"I've been out here since the explosion went off. The blast lasted less than a minute. I saw the fire spread, but like she said, it just stopped. I haven't seen anyone walk out of those flames. Not one. I don't think anybody survived." An older man told him.

The man's face was tired, full of pity. He pulled his thin jacket tighter around his body and looked up at the fire. Then he shook his head and walked away, choosing to return to the safety of his home. The others realized that they were of no use. There was no one left to save. Stricken with grief, they all dispersed.

Nightwing took a deep breath. Slowly, he approached the fire getting as close as he could. The heat was intense and scorched his face. He glared at the bright flames, his hands clenched at his sides. What could he do? People were dead and he felt useless! How could he possibly stop this when he didn't even know who started it!

Suddenly, the flames parted. It left a gap large enough for him to walk through. He hesitated for a moment, his nerves on edge. A trap. That's what it felt like. But he saw no other choice. Nightwing stepped inside the ring, the wall closing behind him as soon as he did. He was inside the flames, with no way out.

Nightwing walked forward, ignoring the crunch of his boots against the charred ground. He didn't need to think about the dead. Not now. He had only taken a few steps when he saw the wall open once more a few feet from where he stood. He stared at the opening, his guard up. Until Robin stepped through. The young sidekick seemed just as hesitant as Nightwing had been. Then he spotted him and ran to catch up.

"You came inside too!" Robin exclaimed.

"Didn't have much of a choice did I?"

"Guess not. Nightwing…there was no one…"

Robin's face fell, unable to finish his sentence. He stared at the ground, his mood somber.

"I know."

Tim glanced up at him. Dick didn't have to tell him to pull himself together. They had gone through the same training after all. He watched as Robin buried his grief and his face set in determination. Nightwing felt a pang of sadness at the sight. Kids his age shouldn't have to deal with things like this. But this was the life they were given. Dick and Tim had no choice but to grow up quicker than most.

"Okay, so were inside. Now what? And where's…"

They heard her before they saw her. Raven's cry of pain pierced the night air. Their heads shot up in time to see her plummeting towards the ground. They wouldn't reach her in time. They knew this, but that didn't stop them from running towards her.

"RAVEN!" Nightwing cried out.

She hit the ground hard. But somehow, she was able to use her magic to soften the blow. Her body bounced a few times before coming to a complete stop. They had almost reached her, when they heard laughter coming from above them. They stopped and glanced up to see Klarion the Witch Boy grinning wildly at them. No…not them. At Raven.

They turned to look at her. She was slowly picking herself up, her legs wobbly and weak. Raven's mask was torn and hung uselessly around her neck. Her hood was no longer covering her head revealing her long purple locks. Raven's bindi glowed bright red against her forehead. She glared up at Klarion, her teeth clenched and her hands glowing with dark power.

"I knew I'd find you! Didn't take very long did it?!" Klarion cackled.

"Find you…what's he talking about Raven?" Robin asked.

"The fire. He was trying to get my attention." Raven's voice was hoarse and tired.

"Why?! What do you want with her!" Nightwing growled.

"Nothing in particular really. I just…want her. I sensed her presence nearby and couldn't resist the chance to search her out." Klarion shrugged.

"And Vandal Savage? Did he let you off your leash just so you could take her? Is he the one who's after her?" Nightwing questioned.

"LEASH! How dare you! I work for Vandal because I choose to! He has no control over me!" The Witch boy seethed.

Klarion rose his arms into the air, summoning red lighting around them. It crackled in the night sky before striking down on top of them. Nightwing tackled Robin to the ground, covering him with his body. He braced himself for the searing pain, but felt nothing. He heard a loud crack and the air around him vibrated. Hesitantly, he glanced up to find Raven's shield positioned above them. It rippled from the lighting strikes bombarding them mercilessly. And when the lighting stopped, the shield faded away. Robin crawled out from under him and stood. Nightwing pushed himself to his feet and stared at the scene before him.

Raven held her arms out in front of her, a beam of magic pouring out of the palms of her hands. Klarion shoved it back with his own dark magic, red against black. She dug her feet into the ground, but Nightwing could see her struggling. But, Klarion wasn't doing much better. He was fuming, his expression disbelieving. Clearly, he had underestimated Raven's power.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Raven managed.

"Your power! Isn't it obvious! Ever since that day! The day your father stepped into our world! I meant to find him, to join him! But I wasn't quick enough was I? He was imprisoned yet again by his own daughter!"

"Trigon…how could you have possibly joined him. He turned the world to stone!"

"And you think I suffered the same fate? I come from the Witch-World! I hail from another dimension same as you! Same as your father! I am a master of the dark arts! I've learned all there is to know about witchcraft! The world turned to stone that day, BUT I DID NOT!"

"So what? You want to kill me for ruining your chance to be Trigon's bootlicker?"

Raven pulled back her ray of magic. The sudden loss of resistance caused Klarion's own ray to waver. Raven used the chance to fly out of reach of his beam. She lifted her arms and the ground shook. Her magic dug into the earth and large boulders of dirt rose into the sky. Raven's eyes glowed white as she flung her arms. The boulders hurled towards the Witch boy forcing him to go into the offensive.

"What do we do!? How do we help her?" Robin muttered.

Nightwing turned to him. The boy's body was tense, his fingers twitching at his side. He wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to standing by and doing nothing. They were taught to do everything possible to win a fight. Only, this wasn't their fight. Still, Nightwing knew how he felt. They should at least try and do something. He searched the area, but all he saw was the ring of fire surrounding them. The area was bare. Wait…something was missing. Something important.

"Teekl!" He whispered harshly.

"What?" Robin looked at him, confusion clear on his face.

"His cat! His orange tabby!" Nightwing explained.

"The cat…the cat! Where is it! I don't see it!" Robin glanced around wildly.

"Me neither! We have to find it!"

Robin nodded once before running off to search. Nightwing looked to Raven for a moment before running off as well. He kept close to her though, just in case. His eyes scanned the open space, but his ears were trained on the battle above him.

"You think I wanted to be Trigon's lackey? Never! I'm nobody's stooge! I cause havoc and chaos! I bring darkness and discord wherever I go! I'm my own master, witch!"

He deflected a boulder and created large red claws of magic. They extended towards Raven, the fingers wrapping around her waist. Her eyes glowed brighter before her own magic exploded around her, the red claws dissolving.

Nightwing's focus was split between looking for the damn cat and keeping an eye on Raven. Good thing he had Robin out there searching as well.

"You think he would've shared this world with you? That he would've let you rule beside him? If that is what you believed, then you do not know Trigon. YOU DO NOT KNOW HIM AT ALL!"

Raven began to bombard Klarion with her magic. The Witch boy shielded himself from her onslaught.

"Maybe not. But that doesn't matter anymore! I didn't come to kill you, Raven Daughter of Scath! I came to force you to join me! Together, we can raze the Earth! We'll enslave its people and make this world our own! I was wrong to go looking for Trigon that day! It should've been you that I had gone after! You beat him, Raven! So in my eyes, you are a worthier partner than could ever be!

"You think I would join you? That I would work alongside you?" Raven scoffed.

"No. I don't. I've heard a lot about you Raven. How you've been playing hero. How you pretend to be more that what you really are. A demon. A bringer of chaos, just like me. But, you seem to forgotten that. You insist on burying that part of you."

Raven cried out in rage. Her shadow bird expanded around her and launched itself at Klarion. His face contorted into a gruesome demonic sneer, his hair twisting into horns. The Witch boy encased himself in magic protecting himself from Raven's attack.

"I know that you won't come with me willingly. I knew you would fight me every step of the way. I'm not asking you to join me Raven. No, I came to force you!"

His red magic expanded and shot out towards Raven. She barely had time to shield herself. Raven created a sphere of magic. She floated in its center. Klarion's tendrils of magic wrapped around it, trying to pierce through.

Nighwing watched as Klarion's magic began digging into Raven's shield. It inched its way deeper inside reaching for her. Fear coursed through him, but he forced himself to focus on his task. He turned left and right, searching wildly for Teekl. But there was nothing. He saw nothing.

"NIGHTWING!"

He turned to the sound of his name. Without hesitation, he ran towards Robin's voice. He didn't turn to check on Raven. Not yet. He didn't have to go far. Nightwing stopped as soon as he saw Robin dodging blows from a large demonic cat. Teekl had transformed.

Nightwing dug into his utility belt. He pulled out a fist full of tiny marbles and threw them towards the cat. Robin didn't have to be told to move. He leapt into the air and back flipped a few feet in front of Nightwing. The marbles exploded, surrounding Teekl in gray smoke.

"Smoke screen? You couldn't have used explosives?" Robin panted.

"Kinda forgot to restock my belt."

"Of course you did."

Dick was pretty sure Tim was rolling his eyes under his mask. He didn't have time to comment though. Teekl suddenly rushed out of the smoke and charged. Tim pulled out his bo, holding it defensively in front of him. Teekl swiped at the young hero and was rewarded with a blow to his side. He hissed and retreated. He began circling around them, baring his fangs.

"I think you made him angry." Nightwing muttered.

"I think you should've remembered to restock your belt." Robin retorted.

Teekl roared and charged at them again. Nightwing ran towards him, pulling out his eskrima sticks. As he got close, he fell to the ground sliding under the cat. He swiped at its legs causing them to buckle. Teekl crashed to the ground. Robin threw birdarangs at the fallen cat. Nightwing heard familiar beeping and rolled out of reach as the disks exploded. The cat was engulfed in flames.

"I see _you_ remembered to bring explosives." Nightwing muttered as he brushed himself off.

"Yeah. I'm resourceful that way." Robin smirked.

They turned to Teekl as the flames began to recede. They both sighed in disappointment as the cat shook himself, as if the fire was but a mere annoyance. He then glared at the boy's, his body taut and ready to pounce.

"Well that certainly didn't work." Dick grumbled.

"We shouldn't be surprised. Teekl is no ordinary cat." Tim grimaced.

"Do you happen to have a few bolas with you?"

"Out of those too?"

"Just throw them will ya?"

They didn't let Teekl charge first this time. The two of them ran towards the cat, Robin twirling weighted ropes. Teekl growled in retaliation and rushed at them. Robin through the bolas, and they watched as they wrapped around the cat's legs. Teekl crashed the ground for a second time. But this time, Nightwing didn't let him get back up. He pulled out his taser and shot teekl in the neck. The electricity surged through the wire and pulsed into the demonic cat. Teekl convulsed, his eyes rolled behind his head and he passed out cold. The cat shrunk back to its smaller form.

Nightwing smirked as he put away the taser. Robin removed the bolas from the cat's legs and put them back in his utility belt.

"Who knew taking down a pussy cat could be so time consuming." Robin muttered.

"Well, like you said. He was no ordinary cat." Nightwing chuckled.

"TEEKL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!"

They stepped back as Klarion appeared before them. His form was fading in and out. Teekl was the only thing keeping him anchored to their world. Klarion knelt down and lifted his cat into his arms. Then a portal opened up behind him.

"Tell Raven that this isn't over. Either she joins me or she dies."

"That's not going to happen." Nightwing growled.

"I would continue to pursue her but I have other business to attend to. Once Vandal has what he wants, I'll come for her again."

Before they could stop him, Klarion jumped into the portal and disappeared. Then the ring of fire surrounding them receded.

"Raven!" Robin cried out.

Nightwing turned to see Raven making her way towards them. She held her arm gingerly against her chest. Robin ran towards her as she began to sway on her feet. Nightwing wasn't far behind.

"I take it you guys found his familiar? He got very nervous towards the end. Started throwing stronger magic." She told them.

"Teekl. Yeah, we knocked him out." Robin said.

"Are you okay? How badly did he hurt you?" Nightwing questioned.

His hands were twitching to hold her. She looked as if she could barely stand. But, he held himself back. He wasn't sure how she would react to his touch. Not now.

"I'll heal." She told him.

They didn't say anything more. They could wait to talk about what happened later. Robin put an arm around Raven and began leading her away from the charred block. Nightwing walked beside them. They soon reached the streets left untouched by the fire. Nightwing led them into an alley and began planning their route home. Raven wasn't fit to continue patrolling the city. And she wasn't fit to teleport them back, so they would have to walk to where they left the bikes.

That's when he heard it. The laugh that never failed to send a chill through him. Robin tensed beside him and Raven glanced around searching for the culprit. Nightwing immediately pressed them back against the wall using his body as a shield. They heard it again, the laugh was getting closer. Nightwing prepared himself but he didn't need too. They heard the screech of tires, and then the batmobile pulled up on the street beside them. The hatch opened and Batman leaped out.

"Nightwing, take the car! Get them home, now!" He ordered.

Dick didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her towards the car. Robin lingered back, staring at Batman with a questioning look. Batman shook his head and motioned towards the car.

"Go Robin. I'll handle this."

Tim nodded reluctantly before joining the others. Nightwing helped Raven into the car and then sat at the wheel. Robin jumped in, squeezing in next to Raven. Nightwing glanced at Batman as he disappeared further into the alley. Muttering a good luck, he closed the hatch and sped off towards home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reconcile**

 _WAYNE MANOR: September 6 02:37 EST_

 _The bike wasn't going fast enough. It was too slow. She needed to go faster! Why? She didn't know. She just knew that she had to get there. Before it was too late._

 _The night was cold. The wet snow pelted her face as she sped through the abandoned street of a desolate town. Her fingers were numb around the hand clutch. She didn't care. She felt nothing but the need to get there._

 _There was a snow covered hill. A building stood at its peak. She could see the lights. She was close. Almost there._

 _She didn't slow down. She was finally where she wanted to be. The bike hit a bank of snow and shot into the sky. She jumped off letting it fall where it may. She ran forward._

 _The building went up in flames. The blast pushed her back._

 _She pushed away the fallen rubble. She stood. The building was gone. There was only fire and destruction._

 _She was digging. Looking for something. Someone. She found him. A boy. She lifted him in her arms. He was battered, beaten…no longer breathing._

Raven woke with a startled gasp. She sat up, her heart beating rapidly in her chest and beads of sweat dotting her forehead. Her blanket was wrapped around her legs and her pillows had found their way to the floor. She glanced around the dark room and then at the clock on her night stand. It was late.

Raven took a deep breath and crossed her legs. She murmured her mantra, willing herself to calm down. Her nerves began to ease and her body stopped shaking. Bits and pieces of her dream flashed across her mind.

No. Not her dream. His. And not a dream, but a nightmare. One of many that plagued the minds of the people living in this house. It didn't occur often, but there were nights where Raven had dreams that were not her own. They were never pleasant.

"I need tea." She sighed.

Raven rubbed her eyes tiredly and teleported herself to the kitchen. She pulled out a kettle and turned on the stove. She dug through the cabinet for some chamomile tea as the water boiled.

"Mind getting me a bag?" A voice asked behind her.

She grabbed another tea bag and closed the cabinet. Raven turned around to face Bruce who was pulling out a stool from underneath the island. He ran a hand through his bedhead as he took a seat. The kettle started to whistle and Raven turned off the stove. She found two cups and wordlessly placed one in front of Bruce, the tea bag already inside. She poured him some water and then some for herself before placing the kettle in the sink.

Raven took a seat across from Bruce, her hands wrapped around the steaming cup of tea. He was staring down at his own cup, the tea bag dangling between his fingers. She watched as he swirled it around in the hot water.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Bruce muttered.

"That would explain why I'm down here." She took a sip.

"Right."

Bruce let the bag drop and lifted the cup in his hand. He stared at it for a moment, his eyes a bit unfocused, before finally taking a drink.

"It's the empath thing." Raven muttered.

Bruce blinked at her. She never planned on explaining herself to him. In fact, she had been planning to pour him his tea and then return to her room. Instead she had found herself pulling out a stool. It probably had to do with the fact that out of everyone in the house, Bruce was the hardest to read. Like her, he had chosen to repress his emotions. So if Raven wished to know more about the man, she would have to do it the hard way. She had to get him to talk.

"Care to clarify?" He arched a brow.

"I had a nightmare." She said.

"A nightmare?"

"Yes. Only it wasn't my own."

"You had someone else's nightmare?"

Bruce finished the last of his tea. He sat his cup aside and sat straighter in his seat.

"Yes. It doesn't happen often. Its only when the dream is…very vivid. Or if it's one that the person has consistently."

"It happens involuntarily?"

"Duh. It's not like I willing want to invade peoples dreams. Especially if it interferes with my sleep." She rolled her eyes.

"How? I thought you had control of your abilities?"

"I do. Like I said, it doesn't happen often. But sometimes people feel very strongly about something. Their emotions spike and they get very intense. Its times like these that their feelings are relayed to me without my wishing it."

"People's emotions are stronger when they sleep. When they're dreaming. Especially if it's a nightmare." Bruce muttered.

"Exactly. And if I happen to be sleeping as well, I'm more susceptible to their emotions. I experience them as if they were my own. I see what they see. Therefore, I share in their nightmares."

Raven stared down at her empty cup. She could feel Bruce's gaze on her.

"Sometimes…sometimes its Richard. There is a man. Zucco. His parents falling. Always falling. Other times its Tim. His…his is a little harder to bear. I can never go back to sleep after I experience Tim's nightmare. All I here is the laughter and the name Junior being repeated over and over again. And finally, there's…."

"It was mine. The nightmare you had tonight." Bruce interrupted.

"Yes."

"Do you remember it?"

"It's a reoccurring nightmare. It's not the first that I've seen it."

"It's not a…"

"I know. It's a memory. The three of you…your nightmares always have to do with something from your past. Tonight's was about…Jason." She frowned.

"Yes. He was…I didn't get there in time."

"Wasn't your fault."

"I was the reason he was out there."

"Maybe. But he knew what he was getting into when he agreed to be your Robin. He knew the risks. It's sad what happened but you shouldn't blame yourself."

Bruce arched a brow at her. He had a knowing look on his face. Raven looked for any sign of shock. Of disbelief. There was none.

"You're not surprised. That I know who you are, I mean." She sighed.

"No. The first few nights I thought you were clueless. But, it wasn't long before I realized that you knew the truth. I saw how you were around Dick and I could tell that you were well aware of who he really was. And Tim and Barbara for that matter. Then there was Alfred."

"Alfred?"

"He knew long before I did. Said he figured it out your first day here. When Dick introduced himself to you. Said you acted very upset with him."

"Couldn't help it." She muttered.

Raven fidgeted in her seat. Bruce noticed her unease.

"He will apologize. He just wants to make sure he doesn't screw up even more than he already did."

"A simple sorry will do."

"Maybe for you. But the way he sees it, he hurt you. In his eyes, that's unforgivable. A simple sorry won't be enough. Not for him."

She only nodded.

"When do you plan on telling him? That you know." Bruce asked.

"After he chooses to tell me the truth."

"And if he can't bring himself to do it?"

"We'll see."

"I guess we will. May I ask you something?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

"What am I feeling right now?"

Raven gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged, waiting for her response. She leaned forward, her eyes boring into his. Raven watched him for a moment before letting out a sigh and shaking her head.

"You're…harder to read than most. You're guarded. You keep your emotions well hidden. I get glimpses sometimes. A few flashes here and there. But, that's it."

"Just a few glimpses huh." His lips twitched into what looked like an attempt at a smile.

"Don't be smug. I could see everything if I wanted to!" She jabbed a finger at him.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing you don't want to." He outright chuckled this time.

"Yeah, lucky you." She grumbled.

"So, you're not even a little bit curious?" He wondered.

"About what's in your head? Of course I am! You're a mystery, Bruce Wayne. You dress up like a bat every night and probably hang upside down from church belfries!"

"I don't…" Bruce started to protest.

"I have some idea as to why you do this. I know it's because of what happened to your parents. I know that it's because you don't want another kid to ever have to go through what you went through. Not in Gotham. So you became Batman. In order to protect your city. But, in order to be the Dark Knight, you've had to create a wall. You've hardened yourself and closed yourself off from the rest of the world. I know the feeling. But, the wall you've built, makes me curious as to what's behind it."

"Yet, you say you don't want to look." He muttered.

"Because, like I said, I know the feeling. I have my own wall. It's…beginning to crumble. I'm starting to let it. But, I had my reasons for building it in the first place. I didn't want others to see what was behind it. You chose to build a wall, same as me. Which means you have your own reasons for doing so. I could never go further into your mind than you would allow. Because I would hate it if someone were to try and break through my wall, without my permission. So, unless you allow it, I will never try to see any more than what you are willing to share.

"Thank you."

Raven just shrugged.

"We should probably get to bed. I have work and you have school in the morning."

Bruce stood and made to leave. Raven stood as well.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"About Jason. I…I know that no matter what anyone says, you'll probably continue to blame yourself. And I know that the memory of that night will always be with you. But, you shouldn't let that memory overshadow the others. Try to remember Jason as he was before his death. It might ease your pain."

Bruce stared at her for a moment. His eyes giving nothing away. Then he gave her a brief smile. It was gone so quickly that she wasn't sure if she had imagined it. He nodded once and then left her alone in the kitchen. Raven stood there a few seconds longer and then teleported herself back to her room.

 _MOUNT JUSTICE: September 7 15:56 EST_

Raven zeta-beamed within the cave. She loosened her school tie and rolled up her sleeves. The mission room was empty so she kept going until she reached the lounge. The TV was on, Garfield and Conner were watching it from the couch. Wolf was asleep next to Superboy's feet. Kaldur was seated at the small dining table in the corner of the room. A book in his hand. Megan was behind the counter, reaching into the oven. Raven could smell the cookies inside.

Kaldur noticed her first. He glanced up from his book and gave her a welcoming smile. She returned it and he went back to reading. Megan noticed her too but glanced away as soon as she did. Conner and Garfield didn't see her until she walked up to the couch. Raven stepped over Wolf who lifted his head in greeting. She reached down to scratch his head before shrugging off her backpack and letting it fall on the floor. Conner made room for her on the couch and she took a seat between the two boys.

"You're doing your homework here again tonight?" Beast Boy asked. He didn't look away from the TV.

"I don't have any." She muttered.

"Just like our company then?" Conner smiled.

"At the moment."

"I don't understand why you would rather come here than Wayne Manor! I'd never get bored in a place like that!" Garfield said.

"You don't understand a lot of things, Garfield." She retorted.

"The cookies are done." Megan told them.

Garfield grinned and practically jumped off the couch. He joined Megan in the kitchen, leaving Conner and Raven alone. Superboy glanced behind him before leaning towards her.

"Things still a little tense at the manor?" Conner whispered.

Raven just shrugged. It had been a more than a week since her fight with Dick. Just thinking about it made her chest hurt. Everything he had said…she thought she was getting better. She wasn't as reclusive as she used to be. Raven tried not to avoid people, instead she would try to seek their company. Not excessively, but certainly more than usual. And cold? Detached and heartless? Did he really think that about her? Out of all the Titans, Dick had always seemed the most understanding. He knew her better than anyone. And then, he had asked her to come to Happy Harbor. She was happy. She thought things were going well between the two of them. What changed?

The past week, Raven had been coming to the cave every day after school. Seeing Dick around the house had become unbearable. The bond made things very difficult. Normally, she could just lock herself in her room. But, his emotions seemed to seep through her walls. She could barely stand her own discomfort, adding Dick's into the mix only made it worse. He radiated nothing but regret and self-hate. She couldn't stand it!

So, as soon as class was over, she teleported herself to the nearest Zeta-tube. She would spend her time with Conner or Garfield until dinner time. Raven could always eat here with the others, but she didn't have the heart to do that to Alfred. There was sort of an unspoken agreement between her and Dick. They wouldn't miss dinner, for fear of disappointing the kind-hearted butler. So there they sat attempting awkward small talk. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it up. Afterwards, Dick would grab the keys to his bike and leave. He also had been spending a lot of his time at the cave.

"A little? It's been a week Conner." She whispered back.

"You never really told me what the fight was about."

"It's not important."

"Clearly it is seeing as how you can't even stand being in the same house as him." Conner rolled his eyes.

"I just…I'm sure things will situate themselves eventually." She muttered.

"If you say so."

"Hey! You guys want cookies or what!? Because I have no problem finishing them all!" Garfield called out to them.

"We're fine. Have at them, Beast Boy." Superboy said over his shoulder.

"Save some for me!"

They turned to Wally who had just stepped into the room. There was a small gust of wind as he joined Garfield in the kitchen. Then another as he appeared on the couch, shoving his way between Conner and Raven. He held a magazine in one hand and a few cookies in the other. There were crumbs on his face and shirt.

"How's it hanging guys? All cozied up on the couch I see! Anybody seen Nightwing? No? What about you Raven? He's usually wherever you are. Yet, I don't see him around. Why is that?"

"How should I know." Raven glared.

"What's with the magazine, Wally?" Conner asked.

"Huh? Oh! It's one of those gossip mags that Artemis reads. The ones that give you the 411 on all the hot celebs." He waved it in Conner's face.

"And you have it why?" Kaldur asked.

Aqualad had made his way towards them. He took a seat on the lone couch, his elbows on his knees.

"I wanted to show Raven!" Wally gave her a sly grin.

"Show me what?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"Page 19!"

Wally opened the magazine to where he had doggy eared it. He held it in front of Raven with a grin. It took her a second to process what she was seeing. Her eyes widened and she snatched the magazine out of Wally's hand.

It was a picture of her. She was stepping into the car, Bruce holding the door open for her. Her hair was up in a messy bun and there was a small amount of makeup on her face. She was wearing a white collared blouse with a short maroon high-waist skirt and dark brown ankle boots. Bruce was wearing dark grey trousers and a matching vest over a light purple button up and black tie. Dick and Tim stood of to the side hands in their pockets. Tim was dressed in dark slim jeans with a gray sweater over a white button up. Dick had on slim khaki pants with a light blue button up. He had on a dark brown belt, his shirt tucked at the waist and the sleeves folded to his elbows. They were outside one of Gotham's most prestigious theatres on Grand Avenue. She remembered the night it was taken. It was three days ago, on Friday. Bruce had taken them to see a play on Broadway.

The picture took up half a page. There was a paragraph underneath it that crossed over to the next page. Page 20 had two more pictures after the commentary. These were smaller, and as she examined them, she saw that they were taken her first week of school. There she was in her uniform standing outside Gotham Academy. Dick was beside Raven, grinning down at her. She stared up at him, a small smile on her face. The third picture was her day at the mall. She was still in her uniform and was holding two shopping bags. One in each hand. Tim walked beside her, offering her a bite of his pretzel. He also carried a bag in his other hand. Barbara was on Raven's other side. She was happily sipping on her coke.

"How does it feel to be famous!" Wally exclaimed.

"I…it's only been three weeks!" She squeaked.

Conner reached over Wally and yanked the magazine from her fingers. Garfield had come up behind the couch leaning over Superboy's shoulder for a closer look. Even Megan seemed curious. Kaldur also stood from his seat and walked over to sit on the hand rest next to Conner. Wolf must have felt like the room was too crowded because he huffed and left to sleep somewhere else.

"What does it say?" Kaldur asked.

"Let's see." Conner began to read.

" _There is a new face at Wayne Manor. Bruce Wayne has taken in yet another young ward. The previous ones being Richard Grayson and Tim Drake. This time, the bachelor has added a young woman into his house hold. A seventeen-year-old girl named Rachel Roth. Word on the street is that she is the daughter of an old friend who recently passed away. Having no other place to go, Rachel was offered a new home with Bruce Wayne and his two adopted sons. Many believed she would cause Bruce more trouble than she was worth. Her purple hair and pale appearance giving her a rebellious look. But, she was judged too quickly. One of our sources at Gotham Academy has revealed that she is nothing but respectful and courteous…"_

"Ha!" Garfield snorted.

Raven sent him a glare.

" _She excels in her studies and is always polite. Not once has she shown anyone an ounce of disrespect. Either Bruce lucked out or he's more responsible than we give him credit for."_

"This isn't so bad." Kaldur commented.

" _Rachel Roth seems to have adjusted well to her new home. All the times she's been seen outside of the Manor; she has been accompanied by either Richard or Tim. Most of the time it's both. From what we've seen, Rachel gets along very well with the boys. Especially, the handsome eighteen-year-old Richard Grayson. The two are often seen in each other's company. Many have seen Rachel cruising through Gotham City on Richards motorcycle. Her arms wrapped tightly around him. Could there be more between these two? Sadly, we are not yet sure. These past few days, the two have spent more time apart than together. Friday night, Bruce took his young wards to catch a play on Grand Avenue. Many noted how Rachel chose to sit in the seat farthest from Richard. That night, she spent her time chatting with either Tim or Bruce. Rachel never even spared Richard a glance. Did they have a lovers spat? Or did Bruce find out and disapprove? Maybe were blowing this out of proportion. Maybe they are merely friends and just happen to be bickering at the moment."_

"Well Raven? Which is it?" Wally wiggled his eyebrows.

Raven didn't answer. She was thinking about that night. When Bruce had come home with the tickets, she had tried to protest. He wasn't having it. He insisted that she get dressed. Bruce thought it was time the people of Gotham got to know her. Everyone already knew she existed but many were questioning why she hardly left the manor. Or why she was rarely seen with Bruce who was supposed to be her new guardian. Seeing as how he wasn't taking no for an answer, Raven had reluctantly gone upstairs and put on one of her new outfits.

She had then found herself inside one of the biggest theaters she had ever seen. There were velvet seats with golden trim and red carpet running down the aisles. The stage was enormous and there were private balconies overlooking the whole room. Bruce had reserved one closest to the stage. The four of them took their places and Raven had gone out of her way to make sure she wasn't seated next to Dick. Thinking back, it had been pretty obvious that she didn't want to be near him. Thankfully, Bruce had chosen an activity that required no talking on her part. The lights were dimmed and the play began. Raven had actually enjoyed herself.

But, as soon as it was over, she kept close to Tim and made sure that she wasn't left alone with Dick. They had stayed after the show because Bruce wished to congratulate the actors. Raven wasn't all that surprised when he had revealed that he owned the theatre. So, they had lingered a while longer. There had been a moment when Tim and Bruce tried to sneak away but she wasn't having it. Raven knew what they were trying to do. So did Dick because he sent them a deadly glare and wandered off on his own. After that, Raven had stuck to Bruce like glue. That was the point right? For her to be seen getting along with her new guardian? He had just arched a brow at her and said nothing. Instead, he let her trail after him occasionally introducing her to people whose names she had already forgotten. Raven had sighed in relief when they had finally pulled up to the manor that night. She had immediately excused herself and hidden away in her room.

"Nah. Raven would never fall for a guy like that." Garfield shook his head.

"You never know man! They are living in that big old house together. Plenty of places to hide and get to know each other a little better." Wally smirked.

Raven blushed and smacked him upside the head.

"Quit being a pervert, Wally! Let me finish reading! There's not much left." Conner rolled his eyes.

"Go on then!" Beast Boy urged.

" _Whatever is going on between the two, there is one thing we are certain of. And that's that Rachel and Richard act as if they've known each other for years. The same goes for Tim and even Bruce himself. But we know that this is not the case. Word is that the young wards had never met Bruce's mysterious deceased friend. And they knew nothing of the violet haired beauty until she showed up on their doorstep. Bruce may have been aware that his friend had a daughter, but we are certain that he had never personally met her. One would think that she would seem out of place or shy around the men of Wayne Manor. But that is not the case. Rachel Roth has taken to Bruce and his boys like a fish to water. It seems like she has found her place among the Waynes and won't be letting them go anytime soon. So you better bet that we'll be seeing a lot more of miss Rachel Roth."_

"And that's it. Honestly, Kaldur's right. That wasn't so bad. They certainly don't hate you." Conner told her.

He passed the magazine to Garfield who had his hand held out. Beast Boy and Megan took a closer look at the pages.

"Yeah! And you look fantastic in these pictures! You were made for the camera babe!" Garfield grinned at her.

"Maybe I should take up modeling." She muttered sarcastically.

"He warned you didn't he? Bruce I mean. About you being in social media now that you're his ward." Kaldur said.

"Yeah. But I was kinda hoping it wouldn't happen so soon." She grumbled.

"The paparazzi work fast. Hardly anything gets by them." Artemis stepped into the lounge.

Raven turned to the blonde as she walked up to them, a squirming baby in her arms. Megan squealed and went to stand beside her. She cooed at the baby and let it grip her finger. Wally stood and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips. Raven looked back and forth between Wally and Artemis. She started counting back the months. It wasn't possible! Was it?

"Wally! You have a baby?!" Garfield exclaimed.

The red head blanched and Artemis gaped at him, her cheeks blushing furiously. Kaldur, Conner and Megan burst into laughter. Raven was confused. Beast Boy gave her a questioning look and she shrugged.

"Wh…I…No! No! She isn't ours!" Wally managed.

"She's our niece! This is Lian! She's my sisters!" Artemis explained.

"That makes more sense. I would have been upset if you had been seeing Jinx knowing that Artemis was pregnant, Wally." Raven said.

"Give me some credit, Raven! I would never!" Wally protested.

"He wouldn't be alive if that had been the case." Artemis smirked.

"I don't doubt it." Raven smiled.

"So what brings you down here, Artemis?" Kaldur asked.

"Oh. I just thought I'd drop by and say hi. Wally told me he was coming over to harass Raven with the magazine. It's his by the way. In case he tried to lie and say it was mine."

"Babe!" Wally whined.

Artemis smiled at him innocently. She then walked over to Raven and handed her Lian. Raven started to protest, her eyes wide and startled. But Artemis had already sat down on the other seat. Conner chuckled and scooted closer so he could tickle the baby. Beast Boy stepped over the back of the couch and sat on her other side. He grinned down at the smiling child in Ravens arms. She sighed and adjusted her hold on Lian, sending Artemis a pleading look. The blonde only laughed and kept talking.

"I was going to show up with Wally, but I remembered that my sister had asked me to watch Lian. I went to pick her up and then came straight here. Oh Wally, Nightwing is in the mission room. I said hi but he seemed distracted."

Wally grinned and sped out of the room. Garfield let out a surprised gasp as the magazine was snatched out of his hand. Lian giggled as a gust of air blew over them. They heard the Speedster shout at his friend as he joined Nightwing in the mission room.

"He's here? Must have just arrived." Kaldur said.

"Yeah. He's going over a few things on the monitors." Artemis told them.

"Klarion." Raven frowned.

After their fight with Klarion, Nightwing had spent all of his free time searching for any sign of him. He was worried that he would come back. Worried that Raven was in danger.

"And Deathstroke." Garfield grumbled.

Ravens frown deepened and she tightened her hold on Lian, clutching her close to her chest. She stared down at the child stroking her cheek lightly. Slade was another reason why she was having trouble being around Richard. A couple of nights ago, Blue Beetle and Bumblebee had returned from a mission bruised and bleeding. Jaime was leaning on Karen for support barely conscious. Nightwing had been there to meet them along with Mal and Kaldur. They were taken to the Medical Bay and treated immediately.

As soon as Karen could talk, she explained what had happened. They had been sent on a routine recon assignment. The two of them were sent to Metropolis to keep an eye on a Lex Luther who was having a couple of shipments brought in from overseas. They were unable to see what the shipments were because they were attacked from behind. A man with an orange and black mask. He had a sword strapped to his back. The man had overpowered them and they barely managed to escape.

Nightwing had lost it. He immediately contacted Raven. She had been on her own mission with Aquagirl and Batgirl. They were in Fawcett City Wisconsin helping Billy stop a major weapons deal. Raven had been about to teleport them to the location when Nightwing called. He ordered her to go home immediately but she saw no reason why she should. Slade was in Delaware miles away from where she was. Besides, he no longer had any reason to go after her. Her Father was gone.

But, he had insisted. Slade had been in Jump City when they had split from the team. Now he was on the other side of the country only a few miles from Happy Harbor. Nightwing didn't think it was a coincidence. Maybe Slade wasn't after Raven anymore but that didn't stop him from worrying. He didn't like having her so far away knowing that their old enemy had resurfaced. So, Raven had agreed to go home. Captain Marvel and the girls said they would be fine. They had heard the urgency in Nightwing's voice and figured it would be best if she went to him.

Since that night, Dick had planted himself in front of the monitors. It's what he did after dinner when he would leave the manor. He searched nonstop hoping to find Slade or Klarion. Preferably both. Raven wasn't sure if he was getting any sleep. She was tempted to scold him for not taking better care of himself, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she spent her nights worrying about him. Which annoyed the hell out of her! She should be angry with him; she shouldn't care if he was running himself ragged! But, she couldn't help it. Raven knew that she was the reason he was doing it. Nightwing was trying to protect her.

"Raven?"

"Hmm?" She looked up a bit startled.

The others were watching her, their expressions worried. She wondered how long they had been trying to get her attention.

"I asked if you wanted me to take Lian." Artemis said.

Raven glanced down at the baby in her arms. She hadn't realized that the child had fallen asleep, her small hands clutching onto Raven's school sweater.

"Oh. Yeah, go ahead."

Artemis stood and took the baby from Raven's arms. Lian didn't even flinch as her aunt adjusted her hold. Artemis placed her small head on her shoulder. She held the baby up with a hand on her bottom and the other on the back of her head.

"You can put her on my bed. That way she's comfortable and we can catch up." Megan offered.

"That sound great." Artemis smiled.

The two girls left the lounge. Then Aqualad stood.

"I'm going to go check on Nightwing and Wally." He told them.

Then he was gone too. Raven leaned back on the couch and Conner started to channel surf. He argued with Garfield for a while about what to watch. They finally decided on something and Garfield transformed into a dog. Raven didn't complain as he got comfortable and laid his head on her thigh. She was too busy chewing on her lip as she focused on Nightwing's emotions. Every once in a while she would check up on him just to ease her nerves. The distance between them was effecting her more than she thought it would. It seemed like she couldn't go long without wanting to see if he was okay.

Suddenly, Beast Boy sat up, his head tilted to the side as if he was listening to something. Then he jumped off the couch and ran out of the room. Raven and Conner stared after him.

"What was that about?" Superboy wondered.

"Who knows." She shrugged.

They turned their attention back to the TV. Then Conner muted it and turned to face Raven. She arched a brow.

"Nightwing. When are you going to say something to him?"

Raven blinked. Did he know?

"About what." She asked nervously.

"About his obsession with Klarion and Deathstroke! He's here nearly every night, Raven. I'm surprised he can still stand."

Right. That's what he meant.

"Don't worry. This isn't the first time this has happened. He tends to get obsessive when it comes to Slade. I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get lost in it all." She assured him.

"You know, something is off with you two. You hardly talk anymore. Don't tell me you got into a fight with him too?"

Raven almost laughed.

"No. I've just been keeping my distance. Like I said, he's done this before. It's best to leave him alone when he's like this. Either he'll come out of it on his own, or I'll have to intervene. It's too soon to tell right now."

"Okay. If you say so." He shrugged.

"By the way, I…I went to Arkham yesterday." Raven muttered.

Conner's eyes hardened. He crossed his arms, his body tense.

"How are they?" He asked.

"Functional. The first one took me almost six hours but he's doing well. They'll be transferring him to Blackgate Penitentiary soon. The second, I had to visit more than once. But, I was able to get through. They're going to keep an eye on him a few more days and then he'll probably be joining his friend."

"That's…that's great. Thank you."

Conner leaned back against the couch, the relief clear on his face. She only nodded. She wasn't sure if she should say anything else. Raven wasn't going to mention it, but the men had been in bad shape. Their minds were on the verge of shattering completely. As soon as she had gone in, she knew it would be slow going. Thankfully, she had been able to repair the damage.

"RAVEN!"

She turned to the doorway as Beast Boy ran into the room. Conner glanced at him and then turned his attention to the program playing on the TV. Garfield made his way around the couch waving his cellphone over his head. That must have been what he had heard. He came to stand in front of Raven grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just talked to Cyborg! He asked if we wanted to visit this weekend! Can we Raven? Can we!?"

Raven couldn't help but smile at Garfield as he pleaded with her. Of course they'd be going. It's been three weeks since they last saw their friend. She missed him.

"Raven! We're going right?!" Garfield frowned.

"Calm down, Garfield. We're going." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes! This weekend is going to rock!" Beast Boy hooted.

"Go let Megan know."

"Oh! Yeah, I should probably do that."

Beast Boy rushed out of the room leaving them alone again. Conner chuckled lightly but didn't take his eyes off of the TV. Wolf had found his way back and came in shortly after Garfield left. He placed himself in front of the couch and rested his head on his paws. Raven picked up her bag off the floor and dug inside for her notebook.

"I thought you said you didn't have homework?" Conner smirked.

"Did you know that high schools in America hand out at least 3.5 hours of homework a day?" She muttered.

 _JUMP CITY: September 12_ _13:24 PDT_

Raven and Jinx were laying on their towels underneath a large beach umbrella. Jinx was resting her head on her beach bag, her legs crossed at the ankles. She was flipping through a magazine. The former villain was wearing a purple tasseled bikini top and matching bottom. Raven was laying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows and a book in her hands. She was wearing a dark blue wrap bikini.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were a few feet away playing volleyball. They had chosen a secluded spot so that Victor could take of his Stone disguise. He had made a new ring so that he could go to college and blend in with the rest of the students.

" _Rachel Roth was recently spotted at Wayne Enterprises. Could it be that Bruce thinks her qualified to one day join the family business?"_ Jinx read out loud.

"He was just showing me around. His publicist thought it would be a good photo op. The billionaire playboy showing his new ward the ropes." Raven rolled her eyes.

"It was! You were really working those skinny jeans and blazer! And the heels! You have to tell me where you got them!" Jinx grinned.

"Barbara had to teach me how to walk in those."

"And Bruce freaking Wayne! Or Richard Grayson! How have you not to slipped on your own drool!"

"It's not hard once they open their mouths."

"If I wasn't in love with Victor, I'd hate you right now." Jinx muttered.

"I'll admit, it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Did Bruce say how long the media would obsess over you?"

"He said things should calm down in about a month or two. They'll get bored and move on to something else. But, he said that it didn't mean they would completely forget about me. I'll still end up in a magazine or two every once in a while. It just won't be as hectic."

"Man. Why didn't Robin warn you before agreeing to having you live there?" Jinx asked.

"Didn't have much of a choice. I doubt anyone can say no to Batman. And it's Nightwing now remember?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot. He really should've came. It would do him some good."

"You know how he gets."

"Victor's worried about him. Beast Boy told him about Slade last night. And the witch guy."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried too. But it's not as bad as last time. I already told Victor that I won't let it get to far."

"RAVEN! JINX! Come on! Two on two!" Cyborg waved the ball in the air.

"WE'LL GO EASY ON YOU!" Beast Boy shouted with a laugh.

"Well? Want to put them in their place?" Jinx stood and brushed the sand off her legs.

"One game won't hurt." Raven shrugged.

 _JUMP CITY: September 13 17:14 PDT_

"God! I've missed this place! The Veggie Pizza here tastes like heaven!" Beast Boy moaned.

They were seated on the balcony of Pizza Corner. The girls had ordered a couple of slices. The boys on the other hand had bought four boxes between the two of them. Cyborg was nearly done with his Meat Lovers and was already eyeing the cheese.

"I still don't know where they put it all." Jinx shook her head.

"I decided a long time ago that I didn't want to know." Raven muttered.

"Hey Rae, has Rob…I mean Nightwing figured out what Slade was doing in Metropolis?" Cyborg asked.

"Lex Luther had hired him to protect his shipments. From what he's gathered, its seems like Slade has gone mercenary again. Guess he prefers to work under someone else than running the show."

"There is more money in mercenary work. And he did say that he liked the freedom he got from it." Beast Boy grumbled.

"So, there is no sign that he's still after you?" Jinx asked.

"No. I told Nightwing that he had no reason to anymore. But, he says he'd feel better if he kept an eye on him."

"And the Klarion guy?" Cyborg wondered.

"That psycho outright said he wanted Raven. But he's vanished. Nightwing hasn't found a single trace of him. That has us worried." Beast Boy frowned.

"I'm sure you'll find him and take his ass down." Jinx said.

"You bet! There's no way we're letting him get…"

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BACK!"

The four of them turned to see a teenage girl with dark brown curly hair staring at them in awe. Well, at Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven and Jinx were dressed in regular clothes. Raven in a striped t-shirt dress and white converse. She had her hair down and her bangs over her bindi. Jinx was in jean shorts and a red flannel over a white tank top. She also had on white converse. The girl hadn't recognized them. Beast Boy was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt but there was no hiding his green skin. Not without Megan around. Cyborg wasn't wearing his ring.

"You two are with the Teen Titans! I thought you had left!" The girl came closer.

"We did. We're just visiting." Cyborg smiled at her.

"Why though! The Teen Titans are awesome! Why leave Jump City?"

"Ugh…listen um…?" Beast Boy started.

"Kathy. My name is Kathy." The girl told him.

"Listen Kathy, Jump City has mellowed. There isn't much crime around here anymore. So, we decided to go to other cities that needed us more." Garfield told her.

"Oh. Makes sense I guess. Is it just you two here today? Where's Robin? What about Starfire and Raven?"

"Starfire had to go home. Robin…he's with Batman. As for Raven…well she joined another team. We both did. She just couldn't come today is all."

"And you Cyborg? Where did you go?"

"Ugh…I'm still around. I decided to keep an eye on things here in Jump." Cyborg told her.

"That's good." Kathy smiled.

"Kathy! Did you find us a table?"

Two more girls made their way towards their table. The one who had spoken had jet black hair cut short at the shoulders. The other had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Beast Boy stiffened, his expression guarded. But his eyes…his eyes were full of longing. The blonde was Terra.

Raven and Cyborg shared a look, both caught off guard. A part of them had never really believed that the girl was back. They thought that Garfield might have been mistaken. But there was no denying that the blonde looked exactly like their old friend. Terra and the dark haired girl had reached the table. Kathy turned to them, a grin on her face.

"Look guys! Cyborg and Beast Boy have come to visit! Isn't that awesome?"

"Seriously! It's been so long since we've seen any of you guys! I'm Sydney by the way." Said the girl with black hair.

"Nice to meet you Sydney." Cyborg gave her a smile.

"You too, Cyborg! Hey, introduce yourself!"

Sydney was nudging Terra forward. Urging her to speak. Beast Boy shrunk back in his chair. He stared down at his hands. Raven thought she saw his lip quiver.

"I'm…I'm Tara Markov." She was trying to look anywhere but at Beast Boy.

Raven knew that Beast Boy had approached Terra once before. She hadn't recognized him. Terra had lost her memories. She didn't know that she had once been a Titan. Or that Slade had used her to hurt them. Garfield had tried to explain everything to her but the girl refused to believe him. She had insisted that she wasn't the girl he once knew. Terra had told him that the girl he wanted her to be was just a memory.

"Hi…Tara." Cyborg nodded.

"I'm so glad we got to see…" Kathy began.

"Hey. I know you." Terra suddenly said.

She was staring at Raven. Her forehead creased in concentration. Beast Boys head shot up, a hopeful look on his face. Cyborg's eyes widened and Jinx froze in her seat. Raven blinked up at the girl, suddenly very nervous. Maybe she had just recognized her as a Titan. She certainly didn't mean that she remembered…did she?

"It's her hair. It's the same color as Raven's. How many bottles of dye did you have to use?" Sydney wondered.

"Um…actually its…" Raven started.

"No. That's not it. Oh wait! I got it! You're Rachel Roth! Yeah, that's it! I saw a picture of you in a magazine the other day! You live with Bruce Wayne!" Terra grinned.

"Oh. Right…yeah that's…"

They were startled by the noise of steel scraping against the floor. Beast Boy had pushed his chair back and stood up hastily. They could barely make out his words as he excused himself. Garfield didn't go inside the restaurant, instead he turned his back on them and transformed. The green Hawk flew into the sky and disappeared.

"That…was pretty cool." Kathy stared after him.

"I'm sorry. He left because of me didn't he?" Terra frowned.

"No. He's just…he'll be okay." Raven gave her a sad smile.

"I think I hurt his feelings a few months ago. I didn't mean to…I just…he was saying all these weird things to me." Terra rubbed her arms.

"What do you mean? You've met him before, Tara?" Sydney asked.

"I…yeah. I was a bit rude to him I'm afraid." The blonde stared at her feet.

"It's okay Tara. It isn't your fault. Beast Boy just…he misses his friend." Cyborg told her.

Terra gave him a nod. She was staring in the direction Beast Boy had taken.

"We should get going." Raven stood.

"Already?" Kathy frowned.

"Yeah. It's time to head home. It was nice meeting you girls." Cyborg said.

He stood up as well and so did Jinx. The three of them waved goodbye to the girls and made their way to the first floor of the restaurant. They could hear Terra being questioned by her friends. Raven glanced back at her with a worried frown. Shaking her head, she followed the others downstairs and out on to the street.

"Do you think he went back to the apartment?" Jinx asked.

"No. He's probably at the grave." Raven frowned.

"I'll go. You two head back to the apartment." Cyborg said.

The girls agreed. They watched as Cyborg drove off in his car. Then they walked towards an empty alley. Checking to make sure no one was watching, Raven teleported them to the apartment. They stepped into the living space and sat down to wait for the boys.

"It must've been hard for him. Seeing Terra again." Jinx muttered.

"He still has feelings for her. I think she's part of the reason he wanted to move to Happy Harbor. It was too painful for him to stay here knowing that she was so close…yet so far away." Raven frowned.

"Do you think there's a chance she will remember?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm still trying to figure out how she came back. None of my spells worked. Cyborg analyzed just about every chemical he could think of and nothing! But…I do have one theory."

"What is it?"

"My father. He turned everyone to stone. Terra was already stone to begin with. So maybe when we defeated him, she reverted back along with the rest of the world."

"That makes sense. But what about her memories? How do you think she lost them?"

"I couldn't say. I wish I knew because then maybe I'd have some idea on how to fix her. Though, I'm not entirely sure that we should."

"Why not?"

"Think about it. If you had the chance to be normal, I mean truly normal, would you take it?"

"I may have switched sides but I'm still bad luck, Raven. You know I would take that chance no matter how small."

"So would I…Terra has been given that chance. Before she lost her memories, it took a lot for her to control her powers. She hurt people. She hurt us. Do you think she would thank us for reminding her of that? Of all the time she spent on her own with no one to help her? Of her time with Slade? She goes to school, she has friends and she doesn't have to worry about putting them at risk. Should we really take that from her?"

"That's a valid point." Jinx frowned.

"Yeah." Raven sighed.

The two of them waited in silence for nearly an hour. Finally, they heard the front door open. Garfield came in first, Victor trailing behind him. He gave Raven a small smile letting her know that he was okay. She didn't realize that she had been holding her breathe until she released it.

"I'm going to pack my bag and then we can get going. I told Megan we would be back before eight." Garfield told her.

Raven nodded. The three of them watched as he made his way to the guest room. As soon as he closed the door, the girls turned to Cyborg.

"He's stronger than he looks. We don't need to worry." He assured them.

Raven smiled in relief. Garfield would get back to being his usual self once they were home. Hopefully he finds the way to move on. Because at the moment, she wasn't sure if Terra would ever be joining them again.

Raven excused herself and joined Beast Boy in packing her bags. The weekend had actually been pretty relaxing. She had enjoyed herself and seeing Cyborg had done Garfield some good. They finished gathering their things and then joined Victor and Jinx in the living room. The two of them said goodbye to their friends promising to visit again. With a final wave, Raven teleported them home.

 _GOTHAM CITY: September 18 15:45 EST_

"You're going to do it then?" Tim arched a brow.

Dick shifted on his feet, his hands in his pockets. They were standing outside the front doors of Gotham Academy. Class had just let out and everyone was exiting the building. The two of them were keeping their eye out for Raven. Every second that they waited, Dick grew more nervous.

"Yeah. Yeah I am. These past three weeks have been Hell on earth. And I should know since I've been there." Dick muttered.

"I'm not sure if I believe you. Last weekend, you kept saying how you were finally going to talk her. As soon as she got home from Jump City. Yet here we are five days later and nothing!" Tim scowled

"I was mentally preparing myself!"

"For five days?"

"Oh shut up! I'm going to do it!"

"Do what?" Barbara walked up to them.

"He's going to talk to Raven." Tim told her.

"For real this time, or do you need a few more days to mentally prepare yourself?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes! For real this time!"

"Seriously though, please fix things with her. She's never home, your always in front of those damn monitors and I just want things to go back to normal!" Tim frowned.

"He's right, Dick. Don't put this off any longer. You two can't keep going like this." Barbara told him.

"I know. I won't back out this time." He assured them.

"Okay. Let's go Tim, because here she comes."

Barbara motioned towards the school's entrance. Raven was on her way out, her friend Eric beside her. Barbara grabbed Tim's arm and pulled him towards the waiting car. Dick didn't notice them walk away. His eyes were glued to Raven as she made her way down the steps. She immediately sensed him watching her and their eyes met. Raven stopped halfway down the stairs and stared. Eric walked past her before noticing she was no longer beside him. He turned around to face Raven with a questioning look. She said something to him but Dick wasn't close enough to hear. Eric shrugged and gave her a wave goodbye.

Dick's heart was threating to burst from his chest. This was it. He had to move. Dick forced himself to walk and made his way towards Raven. She hadn't moved from her spot on the steps. She was gripping the rail tightly as she watched him approach. He stopped at the bottom step and looked up at her.

"Uh…hi…I um…I was hoping that…"

Raven's eyes bored into his. She didn't smile nor did she frown. Her face was impassive as she waited for him to finish. Dick knew he had to keep talking. At this point it was too late for him to change his mind. Quickly, he dug through his pocket and pulled out two slips of paper. He held them out for her to see.

"I bought tickets. To Haly's Circus."

Raven glanced at the tickets in his hand. She then arched a brow clearly wanting him to continue.

"I wanted…I was hoping you would agree to go with me. I mean, you don't have to. If you don't want to. I just…wanted the chance to apologize to you. For the way I acted that night."

The sorceress blinked at him. Dick's pulse was beating rapidly. This was a crucial moment. It could go one of two ways. Either Raven accepts his invitation, or she walks away. This moment right here was the reason he had been afraid to approach her. If she were to walk way, it would mean that he had lost her. It would mean that there was no repairing the friendship they had worked so hard to build. And even worse, she would never know how important she was to him.

Dick felt as if he had been holding his arm out for eternity. Raven was still watching him, contemplating. He grew discouraged and began to lower his arm. He had waited too long. It was too late for her to forgive him

Suddenly, Raven walked down the final steps. She came to stand in front of him and took a ticket out of his hand. She glanced at it and then crossed her arms.

"Can I at least change?" She asked.

Dick's eyes widened. She had said yes! He let out the breath he had been. Raven could probably sense the relief and joy that was coursing through him. The small smile on her face told him he was right.

"Yeah! Yes! Definitely!" He grinned at her.

About three hours later, they were walking into a brightly colored tent. Dick was dressed in jeans and a blue hoodie. Raven had on skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with an olive green army jacket. They were just two normal teenagers enjoying a night at the circus.

Dick led her to down the aisle. They had front row seats with a perfect view of the whole arena. Curtesy of Jack Haly. The two of them sat down on the wooden bench, Raven with a bag of popcorn. They had barely talked on the way over. Dick knew that it would be a bit awkward at first. But, he had to try and fix the distance he had caused between them.

"I…I'm glad you agreed to come, Raven. I was worried you wouldn't." He said.

"You made an effort. The least I could do was give you a chance." She shrugged.

"That night…you don't know how sorry I am. I instantly regretted it." He stared down at his hands.

"It wasn't pleasant." Raven frowned.

"I know. I hurt you. I was harsh and my words were uncalled for. They were also lies. I don't believe any of those things. You're a good person Raven. Kind and caring. I know that. I've always known that. I only said what I did because…I was angry with you. I'm not making excuses because there isn't one for the way I treated you. I…it took me so long to apologize because I've been afraid. Afraid you won't accept my apology. I can't even forgive myself, so how could you?"

Dick straightened up and turned to her. Raven was staring at the empty ring. Her silence was deafening. His nerves were on edge. Finally, she fixed her eyes on him. He didn't dare look away.

"Why?" She asked.

"Um…why what?" He blinked at her.

"Why were you angry with me? Was it really because I had spent time with Conner?"

He licked his lips nervously.

"I…I was jealous." He muttered.

Raven's eyes widened. Then her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. Of…of your friendship! Yeah, you see, you hardly ever agree to do anything with me. Its takes quite a bit of convincing. And well…all Conner has to do is ask. You just seem more willing to spend time with him than me." He explained.

Again. The perfect chance to admit his feelings and he wasted it with a feeble lie. Why was this so damn hard!

"You were jealous because I'm better friends with him, than with you?" She asked still a bit confused.

"Yeah. How childish of me, right?" He gave her a nervous smile.

Raven stared at him. There was a curious tilt to her head. Then she shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak when the lights were suddenly dimmed. They turned their attention to the ring which was now lit up underneath the spotlights. A man stood in the center dressed in a bright red jacket and a black and gold top hat. Dick smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Jack Haly, your Ringmaster tonight! I welcome you to Haly International Traveling Circus!"

Jack removed his top hat and gave them a bow. The crowd clapped and cheered urging him to start the show. Dick felt Raven relax beside him. He turned to her and saw that she was watching Jack with an amused smile on her face. With a relieved sigh, he sat back and enjoyed the show.

The performance lasted almost two hours. Dick and Raven watched the whole thing without a moment of boredom. They were even a bit disappointed when Jack came forward and announced that the show had ended. The lights were turned on and everyone stood to leave. The two teens stayed in their seats choosing to wait until everyone had filed out.

"I accept you know." Raven suddenly said.

Dick turned to her. He didn't know what she meant. Raven finished the last of her popcorn before folding up the empty bag. She then shifted to face him.

"Your apology Grayson. I accept it." She told him.

"You…You do?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes. I was always planning to. I was just waiting for you to say it. Bruce said it might take you a while. Didn't think it would take nearly a month though."

"I…I didn't mean to make you wait. I just have trouble figuring out what you're thinking. And I couldn't bear the thought of you rejecting my apology." He said.

"I agreed to be your friend remember? Friends fight and make-up don't they?"

"Yeah. They do." Dick smiled at her.

"He's my friend too. Conner, I mean."

Dick nodded and tried not to frown.

"I was helping him that night. He just broke up with his girlfriend and needed a distraction. A few of our friends were at the Carnival so we joined them."

"You mean it wasn't just the two of you?" He asked.

That night, he had assumed that they had been alone. If he hadn't jumped to conclusions, their fight would have never happened.

"No, there were three others. You thought we were alone?"

"Yeah…I kinda did."

"Well, it was a group. I only agreed to go along because he needed help forgetting. I was just being a friend. I would've done the same for you, you know?"

"I know." He smiled.

"The crowd has thinned. Should we go now?" She asked.

Dick looked around to see that the tent was nearly empty. He stood up and offered his hand to Raven. She looked at it for a moment before taking it. He helped her to her feet but didn't let go. She didn't seem to mind and he started to lead her outside. Dick liked the feel of her hand in his. He hoped that she would let him hold it a while longer.

"Hey! Hold on you two!" A voice called out to them.

They turned back to the ring to see Jack waving at them. He left the empty ring and approached them. Dick gave the man a warm smile.

"Richard Grayson! So good to see you! I was surprised when you called asking for those tickets. I was hoping I'd catch you before you left."

The man held out his hand and Dick took it. He kept a hold of Raven's hand as he did so.

"Hello Jack. It's good to see you too." Dick grinned.

"How have you been boy? Staying out of trouble I hope."

"I try to." He laughed.

"And who is this? Your girlfriend I presume?" Jack turned to Raven and gave her a bright smile.

Raven blushed but returned his smile. She then held out her free hand which he took. Jack gave her hand a friendly squeeze. Dick tried not to look too nervous.

"No sir. I'm just a friend. Rachel Roth, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for the tickets, your show was wonderful." She told him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Are you sure you're just friends though?"

He arched a brow at their joined hands. Still, they didn't let go.

"We're sure." Raven said.

"To bad. You're quite the looker, Rachel. Richard here must be blind if he hasn't noticed." Jack chuckled.

"I have noticed." Dick said softly.

Raven's blush deepened. She chewed on her lip and kept her eyes on the floor. Jack noticed because he gave Dick a knowing look. The young man tried not to fidget from his gaze. He also made sure not to let go of Ravens hand. Dick had seen plenty of movies and knew that wrenching his hand out of hers would make his feelings pretty obvious.

"Well, I truly am happy to see you Richard. I was worried that you'd never willingly step foot in my tent after…well your parents." Jack suddenly said.

Raven gave him a worried a glance, but Dick pretended that he didn't notice. Instead he tried to give Jack a convincing smile.

"I truly enjoyed my time here Jack. It wouldn't feel right to completely forget about it." He told the man.

"That's good to hear. Tell me. What did you think of the trapeze artists? They're fairly new. They've only done three shows so far. I've hired at least five different groups these past few years. It's hard finding a group half as talented as the Flying Grayson's. Though there was once an act called the Daring Dangers. They had a very promising trapeze artist." Jack said.

He gave Dick a wink. Dick grinned at Jack knowing full well that he was referring to him. Raven noticed the exchange and gave them a curious look.

"I think they were very entertaining. I agree that…I agree that my parents were far more talented and are a tough act to beat. But it's not fair to keep comparing your new performers to them. Try holding on to these guys a while longer. They'll get there."

"I think I'll do that." Jack nodded.

"The trapeze artist from the Daring Dangers. I presume he couldn't stay?" Raven wondered.

"No. I don't think he was meant to work at a circus all his life. That boy was made for greater things." Jack smiled at her.

She nodded with a small smile on her lips.

"Jack? I meant to ask. What happened to Raya? I didn't see her perform." Dick said.

"Raya?" Raven asked.

"Ah. She's an old friend of Dicks. An acrobat. She is still around. She just doesn't perform all that much anymore. Not since Raymond…" Jack trailed off, his eyes sad.

"I heard. I'm sorry." Dick frowned.

"His death was unfortunate. She hasn't been the same since. But, she's gotten better. In fact, she's working the concession stand right now if you wanted to say hello."

"I'd like that."

"Go ahead then. I'm sure you're tired of talking to an old man like me." Jack shooed at them.

"I could never grow tired of talking with you Jack." Dick smiled warmly at the man.

"Yes well, either way. I'd hate to interfere with your date so get going you two! And it was a pleasure meeting you Rachel."

Jack then gave them a deep bow and sauntered off. He didn't even give them a chance to deny his date comment. Dick stared after him for a moment before leading Raven outside. There were still quite a few people lingering after the show. A few of them surrounded a couple of clowns and jugglers while others took their children to pet a few of the trained animals.

Dick and Raven weaved through the crowd making their way towards the concession stand. They made it after a while and were able to get in line which wasn't very long. In just a few minutes, they were at the window. A young woman around their age smiled at them politely. Then recognition crossed her face as she took in Dicks appearance.

"Dick Grayson?! Is that you?" She blinked.

"The one and only. It's been a while hasn't it Raya?" He grinned at her.

"Shit! It's been ages!" Raya grinned back.

"You look good. I um…I heard about Ray. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." Dick frowned.

The grief was prominent on her face as soon as he mentioned the name of their old friend. She managed to repress it and gave him a sad smile.

"That's okay. You had just lost your parents. It wouldn't have been fair to ask you to go to another funeral." She told him.

"Right. Um Raya, this is Rachel. We go to school together." Dick motioned to Raven.

"Oh. Girlfriend?" Raya wondered.

"No." They both answered.

"Hmm. _Eu nu te cred_." The girl shrugged.

" _Ce vrei sa spui?_ " Dick looked confused.

" _Te cunosc_. _Shes nu doar un prieten._ "

"Raya." Dick sighed.

He glanced at Raven who had been quiet throughout the whole exchange. She didn't even seem fazed by the sudden Romanian.

"Hey! Can you two hurry it up! You're holding up the line!" A woman complained behind them.

"Oops. Guess we should order huh? What would you like Rachel?" Dick asked.

"An ice-cream will do." She told him.

"Okay. Two scoops of vanilla ice-cream please." Dick smiled at Raya.

"Sure thing."

Raya disappeared only to return a moment later with two Styrofoam cups. She handed them over and then shook her head as Dick began to pull out his wallet.

"On the house. You used to perform here after all." Raya told him.

"Thanks." Dick smiled.

The two of them then waved goodbye to the girl and found an empty table. There were a few people sitting around them but the tent was pretty much empty. Dick watched as Raven dug into her ice-cream. He didn't miss the satisfied look in her eyes as she took her first taste. He smiled and would've watched her all night except she suddenly looked up at him. He arched a brow waiting for her to ask whatever was on her mind.

"I feel like I learned a lot about you today." She said.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. You used to perform with your parents. The Flying Grayson's. They died and that's when you started living with Bruce."

"Yep. My parents raised me here at Haly's circus." He played with his ice-cream.

"And you even came back once. As a part of the Daring Dangers?"

"Caught that huh?"

"Then there's Raya and Raymond. Childhood friends. Raymond died after you left the circus, right?"

"He drowned. I…I actually went to the funeral. I watched from afar so nobody knew I was there." He told her.

She nodded and went back to her ice-cream. Dick was a bit surprised with himself. He usually shut down when people questioned him about his past. Yet, he found it easy to speak about it to Raven. Maybe it was because she was content with the small amount of information he was willing to provide. She would never push him for more. Dick stared at her until she noticed. Raven glanced up at him questioningly. Looking into her eyes, he realized that he had been stupid to wait so long. It was time she knew the truth.

"Raven. I want to tell you something." He told her.

"Oh?"

Raven placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. She watched him, waiting for him to continue. He glanced around making sure nobody was close enough to hear before leaning forward.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. I just…I've never really told anybody except for Wally since Bruce would disapprove. Raven…I'm Nightwing. I'm the one you've been living with for the past three years."

Dick stared at her nervously. He was expecting Raven to react surprised maybe even a bit angry. He was confused to find that she didn't even flinch. She just picked up her spoon and took another bite of her ice-cream.

" _Despre timp mi-ai spus."_ Raven rolled her eyes.

"You…you speak Romani! And you already knew the truth!" Dick's eyes widened.

"I've known since we formed the bond. And I'm a skilled Polyglot. I know german, latin, ancient Sumerian, Sanskrit, and of course Romani."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"About the languages?"

"Raven!"

"Because I wanted you to tell me yourself. On your own terms." She told him.

"All this time…that's why you hardly talked to me as Nightwing since the fight! Because you knew it was me! And why you acted annoyed with me when I introduced myself as Richard!"

"Yep."

"You could've said something, Rae." He muttered.

To think that Raven knew the truth about him all this time. He had been worried for nothing because she didn't seem to mind at all. It was no wonder that she had easily made friends with him as Dick. Because she was well aware of who he really was.

"I could have. But, you might not have appreciated it. I wanted you to want me to know. Not just because I happened across the information while being in your head. You had to tell me yourself."

She had a point. He wasn't sure how he would've reacted had she told him that she already knew everything about him. Wait…everything?

"How much…what all did you see?" He asked

"Your parent's deaths. The Flying Grayson's. I figured out your real name. Then I saw how Bruce took you in. How he helped you get revenge on Zucco by training you and letting you join him. You became his first Robin. After that, I saw you joining the Team. Then leaving it. Finally, you made your way to Jump City."

"So you know that Bruce is…"

"Batman. And Tim is Robin. Barbara is Batgirl."

"Man. He's gonna freak when…he already knows doesn't he." Dick sighed.

"Yeah. They don't call him the World's Greatest Detective for nothing. Oh, apparently Alfred knows that I know too. That man misses nothing."

"Seriously! Well…at least this made my confession easier."

"I'm glad you finally told me. Honestly, I was getting a little upset with you for taking so long. I figured…well I figured three years was enough time for you to trust me."

"I do trust you! Wholeheartedly! It's just…I'm so used to living two separate lives. And I never took off my Robin costume in all the time that I've known you. I wasn't sure how you'd respond to seeing me as well…Richard Grayson."

"It's…different. But good different. It was nice to know that you had lighter side to you." Raven smiled at him.

"Thanks Raven. You have no idea how relieved I am right now." Dick returned the smile.

"Actually, I do." She smirked.

"Right. The bond. I've grown so used to it that I tend to forget." He chuckled.

"As do I." She nodded.

"Wait! You spoke Romani! Did you understand me and Raya earlier?!" Dick exclaimed.

Raven gave him an odd look. He was suddenly very nervous about her response.

"She said she didn't believe you when you said that I wasn't your girlfriend. She said that she knows you and that I'm not…just a friend."

She practically whispered the last part. A blush creeped on her cheeks and Dick could feel his own growing warm.

"Um…yeah. That's what she said." He muttered.

"Richard, when you said you were jealous of Conner. Did you mean it? I mean, you knew it was just Superboy right? You know him as Nightwing after all." She asked him.

"Well…yeah. I did. I just…it took so long for you to be comfortable around me and the other Titans. But with Conner, it seemed effortless. You immediately grew comfortable with him and…yeah. I'll admit that did make me feel a bit jealous." He told her.

"I…I never meant for you to feel that way. It's just that…you're the reason I allowed myself to grow close to him."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Well you and the others. I had never really had friends until I met the Titans. I didn't know how to act around you. So I was a distant at first. Kept to myself. But you taught me what it was like to have friends. So, when I met Conner, I found it easier to get to know him. Having met you, Garfield, Victor, and Kori I learned to interact better with others. Yes, I was able to get close to Conner a lot easier than I did with the rest of you. But, it's not because I prefer him over you. It's because I'm different compared to when you first met me. The Teen Titan's changed me for the better."

Dick understood. God, how could he have been so stupid. The first few weeks that they had lived together, she had been so quiet and barely spoke a word. It wasn't until a few months ago that she fully opened up to them. It was different with Conner because she was no longer the same girl he had met three years ago. He had jumped to conclusions because he had never really seen her interact with anyone that way. Raven was more open, more willing to make friends, and he knew that the Titans were responsible for that. How could he have been angry with her for trying to come out of her shell.

"I was an idiot Rae."

Dick reached for her hand. She didn't protest. Raven smiled at him as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Sitting there with her, he realized that he should probably confess his feelings. Here she was thinking that he had been jealous of Conner due to their budding friendship. That wasn't it at all. There was so much more to it.

"Raven, about what Raya said. You…I don't see you as just a frie…"

Dick was cut off as his phone began to ring. He silently cursed the bad timing. Raven pulled her hand away allowing him to reach into his hoodie. She finished the rest of her ice-cream as he answered. Dick glanced at the screen before putting the phone to his ear.

"Bruce? What's up?"

" _Dick! You and Raven need to head over to Robinson Park!"_

"What? Why? What's going on?"

" _Poison Ivy! I'm dealing with Scarecrow right now and won't make it in time! Robin and Batgirl are currently at Gotham Docks apprehending Riddler!"_

"Scarecrow, The Riddler, and Poison Ivy all in one night?"

Dick was already standing and holding out his hand to Raven. She didn't hesitate to take it, her face serious and alert. He pulled her away from the tent and stopped to glance around. They had to get to his bike. He stood there a moment trying to remember which way to go when Raven took control and began pulling him along. He let her lead him to the parking area.

" _I want all three captured by the end of the night. They were supposed to be locked up at Arkham. I'd like to know how they managed to escape."_

"Raven and I are on our way. Poison Ivy won't get away." Dick assured him.

He hung up the phone and was relieved to see that Raven had found the bike. She let go of his hand turned to face him.

"You came prepared?" She asked.

"Don't I always?"

He grinned motioning to the bag hanging on the side of his bike.

"Tim doesn't think so." She smirked.

"Just get on the bike."

Dick swung his leg over the seat and turned on the motorcycle. Still smirking, Raven positioned herself behind him. As soon as she was situated, Dick drove off in search of a remote area to change. It was time to get to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me this long to update! I can't promise that it won't happen again because sadly, I have the attention span of a 2-year-old. One second I'm totally into writing then I'm not feeling it the next! Can't be helped, trust me I've tried. My writing is total S**t when I try to force it. But I will promise that this story will continue! I'm not the type to quit half way; you can count on that! Same goes for The Last Uchihas for those of you who have read it. If you haven't, you should. Just a suggestion. It's not half bad if I do say so myself. Alright, alright, enough of my ramblings and on with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Confrontation**

 _MOUNT JUSTICE: September 20 01:14 EST_

"Tempest. Status." Mal stated.

" _Aquagirl is helping Queen Mera shield the Conservatory. Lagoon Boy is keeping them out of the Science Center. Ocean Master is attempting to break into the throne room where the palace guards are guarding the young Prince. A few remaining guards and myself are blocking him but we're slowly losing ground!"_

Raven listened to the report, her body tense and her expression wary. Nightwing and Superboy stood on either side of her, arms crossed and faces grim. The three of them had just arrived from their own missions and were waiting silently for the others to finish theirs. Mal kept his eyes on the monitors in front of him, live feed of the current assignments playing on the screens. All except for the situation in Atlantis. They were blind, relying solely on verbal communication.

"I need the three of you to hold out till Aquaman and Aqualad get there. They're in route, ETA 10 minutes. Can you do that?"

"… _yeah. Yeah, we got this. We can hold out till then."_ Tempest responded.

"Good. Hang tight."

Mal switched his attention to another screen. A green cheetah charged at a woman in blue only to slip on a thin layer of ice. They watched as Beast Boy shook it off and transformed into a polar bear. Killer Frost shot a flurry of snow at him but he dodged and rammed into her, knocking her off her feet. Blue Beetle hovered above them, his blasters aimed at Icicle Jr who was shooting shards of ice at him.

"Go ahead, Blue."

" _We managed to take back all the dry ice they stole but they're not willing to come quietly."_ Jaime sighed.

" _Listen lady! If you don't quit blasting snow in my face I'm gonna lose it!"_ Beast Boy's shouted in the background.

"Can you manage on your own? Nightwing, Superboy and Raven have returned." Mal asked.

" _We're okay. No need to deploy the big guns just yet."_ Blue answered.

Blue Beetle evaded a few more icicles before diving low and picking Jr up off the ground. He swung him around by his arms and threw him at Killer Frost. Jr and his accomplice barely had time to stand before Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and promptly knocked them out.

" _Piece of cake!"_ The changeling grinned.

"Alright. Drop them off at Belle Reve before heading back." Mal smiled.

He signed off with the boys and switched monitors only to find Wonder Girl smiling proudly on the screen. Around her were dozens of unconscious men, Bumblebee and Miss Martian picking off the remaining few.

"Ugh…how'd It go Wonder Girl?" Mal asked.

" _All done here! These Kobra guys weren't much of a challenge. Miss Martian took out half of them before I could even take my first swing!"_ She pouted.

"Maybe next time." Mal chuckled.

He turned off the monitor and connected with Batgirl's communicator. There was no point in using live feed when it came to the Bat kids. They were trained to avoid cameras after all.

" _Parasite has been contained. We are preparing to transport him to Belle Reve."_ Batgirl stated.

"That was quick. Any complications?" Mal asked.

" _None. Robin and I prevented him from using his ability. We managed to get an Inhibitor Collar on him allowing us to take him down with ease."_

"Wait. You mean the collars from Belle Reve? We don't have any of those. Where did you get it?"

There was a small pause. Raven caught Nightwing smirking and she couldn't help but smile.

" _We may or may not have access to a few."_

"Alright, just get him locked up and rendezvous at the cave." Mal shook his head.

The line cut off without another word. Mal let out a small chuckle. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered to check in with those two. They hardly ever needed any direction. He turned his attention back to the screen and checked in with Tempest.

" _Our King has arrived! We're rounding up the stragglers and should be done soon."_

"Nice job. Will you all be staying at Poseidonis?"

" _Yeah, our king would like us to stay until things quiet down. Did you still need us?"_

"No, you were the last assignment for the night. The others have finished up as well. I'll get in contact with either you or Aqualad if something else comes up."

" _Sounds good!"_

Mal signed off and turned to face Raven and the boys. The three of them looked a little worn out from their own assignments. Raven and Conner had been in Metropolis just a while ago dealing with Professor Ivo and a few of his rampaging androids. Superboy had been relieved to find that there were no robot monkeys in sight. Nightwing had spent the past few hours tracking Sportsmaster before finally catching up to him.

"That's the last of them. It's been a busy night." Mal sighed.

"Yesterday wasn't much different." Nightwing frowned.

Raven knew he meant their fight with Poison Ivy the night before. The woman had been difficult to deal with. Raven had shown up at Arkham covered in mud and with a very prominent scowl on her face. They had run into Batman, Robin, and Batgirl at the asylum. They had just finished locking up Scarecrow and the Riddler. The five of them had then gone on patrol even though Raven was in need of a bath and was picking leaves and twigs out of her hair all night.

"The villains are riled up. It hasn't been this hectic in months." Superboy commented.

"Maybe they're running like Bane." Raven said.

"What do you mean?" Mal wondered.

"When M'gann went into his head, she said that he was running. That he needed the venom to defend himself. Maybe the villains are all planning to run."

"Poison Ivy was attempting to create a fortress of plants at the park. Riddler was at the docks loading up quite a few of his stolen goods. Scarecrow was captured by Batman at the chemical plant." Nightwing mused.

"Ocean Master was trying to ascend the throne of Atlantis again. Ivo seemed to be gathering loads of tech. Sportsmaster was loading up on stolen sports equipment. Junior and Killer Frost were stealing dry ice, Kobra was raiding some of Banes old warehouses and Parasite was making his way towards the Hall of Justice where Superman was last seen." Mal muttered.

"They're either running or gathering what they need to defend themselves. Somethings up." Superboy said.

"But what? Bane was afraid of something here on earth and there was something about people being kidnapped and replaced." Raven stated.

"Whatever it is, it has them worried. We should look into recent reports on kidnappings. Maybe we'll find something." Nightwing said.

"We'll have to keep this within the Team. The Justice League has their hands full trying to figure out what happened during the missing 16 hours." Mal told him.

" _Recognized: Blue Beetle B-1-7, Beast Boy B-1-9."_

The four of them turned to the new arrivals. Garfield and Jaime walked up to them with matching grins. Still, Raven could tell they were both feeling some fatigue. In fact, they all needed some sleep.

"Killer Frost and Icicle Jr have been put on ice!" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows.

Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned. Raven felt her eye twitch.

"That was beyond lame, _hermano_." Jaime grimaced.

"Really? I thought it was a pretty _cool_ joke." Garfield elbowed him.

"Get it? Pretty good right." He laughed.

"Dude seriously."

Yep. Ravens eye was definitely twitching.

"Wow. Tough crowd. Your _chilly_ glares are making me _shiver_!"

"Beast Boy. That's enough." Nightwing sighed.

"Come on guys! Don't _freeze_ up on me! Those jokes were golden."

"Okay thats it!"

Raven waved her hand and Beast Boy's mouth was suddenly covered with a black "x". Eyes wide, he attempted to pull it off with no avail. Raven rubbed her eye, already feeling her twitch go away.

"Thank God. I was about to lose it." Conner groaned.

"So what now? We done for the night?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah. We're good." Mal told him.

"Cool. I'm gonna crash here. Too tired to fly home right now."

" _The girl, Jaime Reyes. I have already warned you, she is too big of a threat. It would be wise to eliminate her now while she believes you are on friendly terms."_

Ravens eyes widened as she took a step back. Nightwing gave her a questioning look but she kept her head down and stared at her feet. Jaime's face had gone pale for a split second before giving them a nervous smile.

"Ugh…I'm gonna go ahead and crash in Garfield's room. See you guys later."

Jaime gave them a wave before making his way towards the back rooms. Raven watched him go, her eyes on his back. This wasn't the first she had felt the scarab's malice. For the past few weeks, any time she was in the same room as Jaime she would hear its voice. Raven was aware that it had a separate mind from Jaime's, but it still caught her off guard to hear such harsh thoughts coming from the boys back. She took a step forward but Garfield walked up to her and yanked on her arm, silently begging her to allow him to speak. Raven flicked her wrist, removing the "x" on his mouth before flying after Jaime.

"Hey Raven! Where are you…" Nightwing called.

"I'll be right back." She answered.

"Tell Jaime that he's sleeping on the floor! No way he's taking my bed this time!" Beast Boy shouted after her.

Raven managed to catch up to Jaime before he entered Garfield's room. He noticed her coming up behind him and seemed a bit startled. She landed beside him as he gave her a hesitant smile.

"What's up?"

"I just…I wanted to talk about the scarab." Raven told him.

Jaime visibly tensed, his hands clenched at his side. She could feel his unease seeping out of him.

"Wh…what about it?"

"Jaime. I can hear it too…."

She watched as his eyes widened in shock. He was surprised, but at the same time she could sense his relief.

" _She's lying! Kill her now, while you're alone! Do it Jaime Reyes!"_

Jaime ignored it.

"You can? For real?"

"Yeah…it doesn't seem to like me very much."

"I'm sorry. It views you as a threat. He sees anyone remotely stronger than us as a threat. For the longest time, it wanted me to kill Superboy." Jaime scratched his head nervously.

" _The kryptonian clone is too powerful! You're surrounded by threats Jaime Reyes! Even the powerless humans working under the Batman are dangerous!"_

"It's very hostile. And I've noticed that it talks to you often. Usually you ignore it, but occasionally you answer. I'm glad you don't agree with its…ideals."

"Yeah…I'd rather not kill people if I can help it. Man, the others probably think I'm crazy huh? The way I talk out loud sometimes."

"They just see it as one of your quirks." Raven smiled.

"You know, for a while I was worried that Miss Martian could hear it too. Since she reads minds and all that. But, it doesn't seem like she can. How is it that you can hear it?" He wondered.

"It's not that I can hear what it says, more like I can feel what its thinking. It has its own set of emotions separate from yours and I can sense what it wants."

"Oh. Cool. So…are you planning to tell the others?" Jaime muttered.

"I've been able to hear the scarab for weeks. Don't you think I would have said something already? No, I don't plan on saying anything. It's your secret to do with as you wish." She shrugged.

"Thanks Raven. I don't really want them knowing that I have a homicidal weapon on my back."

"No problem. I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me whenever you feel the need. I have some experience with hearing voices."

" _This is ridiculous! Why are you being so stubborn! Just do as I say and get rid of her! I don't like that she can hear me!"_

Raven let out a small chuckle. If the scarab had a face, it would probably be pouting right now. Jaime must have been thinking the same thing because his face lit up in a grin.

"You make it nervous. It's probably going to think twice before saying something in front of you now." He laughed.

" _I don't get nervous! If you think this girl scares me you are mistaken, Jaime Reyes!"_

"Oh, I'm sure it will learn to get used to having me around. I'll let you rest now, see you later Jaime." Raven smiled.

He nodded with a smile of his own and she turned away choosing to walk back. Raven heard Jaime open the door and glanced over her shoulder, a small smirk on her face.

"Oh. Beast Boy told me to tell you, feel free to use the bed. He doesn't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Really? I think I'll take him up on that offer." Jaime grinned.

She gave him a small wave before heading back to the mission room. When she got there, Mal was at the monitors again. M'gann, Cassie and Karen had returned and were currently standing behind Mal. Conner, Dick, and Garfield stood off to the side and turned to her when they noticed her approach.

"What's going on? Mal looks worried." She said.

"Belle Reve. There's been a riot." Conner told her.

"How bad is it?"

"We don't know the details, but one of the prisoners managed to steal a key to the collars." Garfield forced back a yawn.

He kept eyeing the floor as if he was contemplating whether or not to take a nap. Raven wondered why he hadn't just gone off to bed along with Jaime.

"He used it to free the meta-humans. He must have figured that they were his best bet on getting out." Nightwing added.

"Will Amanda Waller be able to contain it?" She asked her eyes still on Garfield.

"Mal is on the line with her now. She says she can handle it but he has us on standby just in case." Superboy glanced at the monitors.

"Should I go get Jaime?" Beast Boy walked up to Mal.

"No. Let him rest. Actually you should go to bed too." Mal looked down at the younger hero.

"What? No, I'm fine!" Beast Boy pouted.

"Garfield. It's one in the morning. Go on to bed. The rest of us can handle it if Waller can't control the inmates." M'gann placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But…you guys are probably tired too!" He complained.

"We are. We're not denying it. But out of all of us, you're the one who's having trouble keeping his eyes open. You've done enough tonight Garfield. I'm sure Mal will wake you and Jaime if we need you." Raven told him.

Beast boy frowned at her but Raven merely rose an eyebrow daring him to argue. He took the hint and let out a tired sigh, smart enough not to fight with her this late at night. Finally, Garfield nodded and mumbled a goodnight before stumbling down the hall towards his room.

"The kid doesn't know when to quit." Superboy muttered.

"That's probably my fault. I was quiet the workaholic when I led the Titans. I worked him and the others pretty hard. Sometimes we didn't get to bed till sunrise. He's used to staying up until the job is done." Nightwing sighed.

"Nightwing! He's just a kid!" M'gann scolded.

"A kid with green skin and the ability to transform into animals. Hate to break it to you M'gann, but Garfield hasn't been "just a kid" in a long time. None of us have." Raven turned to her.

"Still…he was barely 11 when he joined the Titans! You should've been a bit more lenient. In fact, I think you shouldn't have let him join in the first place." M'gann frowned.

"Garfield made a choice Megan. Same as you, same as the rest of us. He knew the risks, and the amount of responsibility that came with it. And if I remember correctly, you offered to have him join this team shortly after he gained his powers."

"To keep an eye on him! I never wanted this for him…after his mom…I just wanted to keep him safe. This…what we do isn't safe."

"I know. But, Garfield wanted to be a part of our world. There was no talking him out of it. It was either help him or watch as he destroyed himself trying to figure it out on his own. But unlike you I wasn't planning on letting him sit on the side lines. No, if he was to be at Titan he would fight as one. I wasn't going to treat him any differently from the others just because he happened to be the youngest." Nightwing told her.

"Beast Boy has grown up a lot these past few years. He has Nightwing to thank for that. If he hadn't been tough on him, on any of us, Garfield wouldn't be as capable as he is today. I understand that you see him as your responsibility M'gann, but treating him like a child isn't helping. All that does is hinder his progress. When he's here among the rest of us, you need to stop seeing him as your younger brother. Here, he is your teammate. Treat him as such. Don't let his age blind you. Beast Boy can handle himself." Raven added.

M'gann didn't say anymore. Instead she crossed her arms and stared at the monitors. Raven let out a small sigh. Why did things have to be so tense between them? They were just so different. Raven would've liked to be better friends with the Martian but she found it hard now that Superboy had broken up with her. She had automatically gotten closer to Conner and found herself taking his side in the fight. Though in her defense, M'gann had been in the wrong. She still was, with her merciless mind tactics. Raven just couldn't see herself getting closer to the girl. Especially since she was pretty sure M'gann resented her for spending so much time with Superboy.

"What's with the face?" Conner whispered.

Raven glanced up to find him beside her, his head bent down so that only she could hear him. She looked at the others but they were all listening for Waller.

"Just thinking of how troublesome you are, crash dummy." Raven smiled at him.

"Troublesome? Me?" He deadpanned.

"Unbelievable, I know." She rolled her eyes.

"Well even if you think I'm troublesome, which I'm not, you still seem to like me." He smirked.

"Like you? No, you've got it wrong. It's more like I tolerate your presence." She corrected him.

"I am offended!" He feigned outrage.

"You're the one who got the wrong idea." She shrugged.

"You are a cruel enchantress Raven. And here I thought we were friends." He shook his head sadly.

Raven gave him a teasing smile and he gave her a playful nudge. Superboy wasn't usually this friendly but Raven noticed that occasionally he would let his mask slip. It wasn't often but when he did it was always a pleasant surprise. She wondered if this was how the other Titans had felt about her. Then, a voice on the monitors caught their attention. It wasn't the one they were expecting. Raven stepped forward when Batman's image appeared on one of the screens.

" _Nightwing! I need you and Raven to make your way to Gotham! I got a hold of Robin and Batgirl and they are already in route!"_

"Alright. But what going on?" Nightwing asked.

" _Talia al Ghul has been spotted along with at least two dozen League of Assassins. And Superboy, Superman has asked me to tell you that your needed in Metropolis again."_

"Wait, you need Superboy too? You'll be taking half of the available members of the Team. Batman sir, there's a situation at Belle Reve. I'm not sure if Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, and Bumblebee can handle the riot on their own if it gets too serious." Mal said.

" _Belle Reve? Why hasn't Waller notified the League?"_ Batman growled.

"She…she said she didn't want nor need the Leagues help. She only informed us on the small chance we were needed. We haven't heard from her in nearly half an hour." Mal informed him.

" _Very well, Raven you will go to Belle Reve along with the rest of the girls. Stop the riot at all cost. Nightwing and Superboy, get moving."_

Nightwing and Superboy nodded before running towards the zeta tube. The girls started to leave but stopped when they noticed Mal's hesitation. Mal glanced at Batman on the screen nervously.

"Ugh…Waller stated that she didn't want us anywhere near the prison unless she ordered it. Are you sure it's okay to send the girls just like that."

" _Amanda Waller needs to get over her grudge against us. Not only that, but she needs to stop assuming that we will follow her orders without question. We don't work under Waller. She doesn't have a say in how we do things. There is a situation in Belle Reve that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. If those prisoners break free, they become a problem. Our problem. So no, you will not stand by and wait for her say, you will send the girls now. Contain the situation."_

With that, Batman signed off. Mal stared at the screen for a moment longer before reaching out to disconnect with Waller. He then connected to all the cameras currently active at Belle Reve. He moved the screens around until he had them where he wanted them before turning to face the girls.

"You heard him. Get going. I'll monitor you guys from here."

The girls all glanced at each other before nodding.

 _BELLE REVE: September 20 02:03 CDT_

The Bio-ship flew through the night sky invisible to the world down below. Raven sat in the front along with Bumblebee while Wonder Girl sat in the back closer to Miss Martian who sat in the driver's seat. They were being fairly quiet, their bodies running on a short amount of sleep. Raven let out a small yawn under her mask as she stared out the windshield. A few moments later, Belle Reve Penitentiary came into their line of view.

"There it is. I'm linking us up now." Miss Martian said.

She maneuvered the Bio-ship a few feet above the building's roof. The girls unbuckled themselves and gathered in the center of the ship.

" _Alright. There is no set game plan. The objective is to capture all inmates and return them to their cells along with their inhibitor collars. Cell block A holds the most dangerous inmates. D holds the least dangerous. The riot has broken out within A. Those in B have also been freed along with a few in C. Nobody's made it to Block D yet. We're going to keep it that way. We'll stay in constant contact and inform each other every time we contain someone. Understood?"_

The three girls gave Miss Martian a nod in agreement. Then Raven adjusted her hood above her head and phased out of the ship. She pinpointed the location of the riot and made her way inside. Within the penitentiary, alarms were blaring and guards were running frantically through the corridors. Wallers voice could be heard over the intercom giving commands. Raven thought it would be best to inform the warden of their presence. She located the woman and teleported inside her office. Waller sat at her desk, her eyes glued to her monitors.

"Amanda Waller." Raven said.

Waller looked up from the screen with a startled expression. Her hand instantly went to her gun which she had within easy reach on her desk. Her finger was firmly against the trigger, the barrel of the weapon pointed at Ravens head. The dark sorceress didn't even flinch.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" She questioned.

"I work under the Justice League. Four of us have come to assist you." Raven said calmly.

Waller didn't lower the gun. Her expression changed from confusion to anger.

"I specifically told that brat to stay away unless I ordered it! And you didn't answer on how you got inside my office! The walls are fortified so that not even Superman can get inside!" Waller spat.

" _I'm inside. I'm speaking to Waller."_ Raven sent to the other girls.

"Superman doesn't have the ability to teleport or phase through walls. And as for your orders, they were ignored. The League refuses to leave something this serious in your hands." She told Waller.

" _I'm in too, currently attempting to apprehend Count Vertigo."_ Miss Martian's voice rang in Raven's head.

"I am the Warden! These inmates are my responsibility! I don't need a couple children running around trying to do my job!" Waller growled.

" _I'm in the vents. My first target is Shimmer."_ Bumblebee said.

" _I've got Black Adam cornered!"_ Wonder Girl informed them.

"Your job was to keep them under control. From what I can tell, you've failed. We will have the inmates back in their cells shortly. I just wanted you to know that we are here." Raven muttered.

She then turned her back on Waller and phased out into the corridor. The men standing guard outside the door jumped back in shock as she flew past them. It didn't take long for Raven to find herself in the middle of the riot. She floated above the chaos and watched as the guards struggled to corral the inmates. She couldn't see the other girls and assumed they were in another location.

"Listen up! We have four teenage heroes within Belle Reve. Don't…don't get in their way. I want all the inmates back in their cells by the hour!" Wallers voice shouted through the intercoms.

The guards immediately looked around and finally noticed her above them. They looked at each other nervously before acknowledging her with a nod. Quite a few inmates noticed her as well and started shouting and throwing what they could at her. Raven didn't bother to dodge, allowing the items to phase through her body. She then dived into the fray and began her assault.

Raven knocked the inmates back with her power and restrained them against the wall with a wave of her hand. Using the other one, she summoned the inhibitor collars from the guards. Quickly, she placed them on the inmate's necks and reactivated them. She released her hold and turned to face the remaining, who were staring at her nervously.

" _Just captured a dozen in Cell Block B. Working on the rest."_ Raven told the girls.

" _Captured Shimmer in Cell Block C. From what I'm seeing, nobody from B has made it to this part of the prison yet. They are all still contained within their initial block."_ Bumblebee answered.

Raven listened as she lifted her arms and grew until she towered over the inmates. Dark tendrils shot out from within her cloak and they began grabbing the escapees. They shrieked in terror as she dragged them towards her.

" _I'm with Wonder Girl in Cell Block A. Count Vertigo and Black Adam are contained."_ Miss Martian said.

" _Mammoth and Blockbuster are on a rampage but I'm sure I can get them under control."_ Wonder Girl added.

Raven collared the men she had dragged and handed them off to a couple of guards. They watched her with a mixture of awe and terror as she soared above them. She was picking off the weakest of them first, leaving the strongest to deal with last. Raven was doing pretty well until Tuppence Terror tackled her from the upper railing. The two girls fell to the ground with a loud thud. Raven struggled to get the girl off of her but Tuppence had a firm grip on her shoulders.

"You should be in block A, Tuppence!" Raven growled.

"That I should be, witch. But this here block seemed a hell of lot more fun." The blonde grinned.

The other inmates surrounded them and were egging Tuppence on. Raven glanced around to find Professor Ojo, Icicle Sr., Atomic Skull, and Black Spider among them. She groaned internally knowing that things were about to get more difficult. Thankfully, Tommy Terror was nowhere to be seen.

"Fun is not the word I'd use." Raven muttered.

"We're not lettin' you or your little girlfriends put us back in those damn cells. Ya here?"

Tuppence gave Raven a smirk before pulling her arm back, fist clenched. Raven didn't stick around for what came next. She phased through the floor and came back up behind the Terror twin. Tuppence didn't notice till her fist punched a hole in the concrete floor. She stared down in confusion before the other inmates yelled for her to look up. Raven looked down at them wiping away the stream of blood dripping down her forehead.

" _A few block A inmates have made their way to B."_ Raven warned the others.

" _Cell block C is contained. I'm making my way to you, Raven."_ Bumblebee exclaimed.

" _Ugh…Miss Martian and I are doing okay. M'gann is…well she doesn't look like she needs any extra help."_ Wonder Girls voice sounded nervous.

" _Whats happening, Wonder Girl?"_ Raven asked, the girls voice causing her to worry.

She dodged Black Spiders attempt to capture her in his webbing. She then flew out of reach and shielded herself in a dark sphere.

" _We're handling it, Raven. Worry about your own block."_ Miss Martians said with clear irritation.

Now Raven really was worried, but she said nothing more. Instead she opted to finish her business. Without releasing her shield, she let out her soul self. It shot out of her body and dived at Atomic Skull. The villain stepped back in surprise attempting to shoot it down with a beam of energy. It didn't do any good. The black Raven continued on its path until it phased through Atomic Skull's chest. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. Raven's soul then returned to her waiting body.

"What the hell! Somebody take her down now!" Icicle Sr. yelled.

Raven released her shield and shot a ray of power at the man. He cried out as he hit the wall with a loud thud. Icicle Sr. slid to the ground unmoving. Black Spider used the chance to shoot another strand of webbing. This time it connected and wrapped around Raven's ankle. She gasped as the assassin yanked, bringing her crashing down to the floor. Tuppence pulled her to her feet and grabbed her from behind holding her in place. Professor Ojo's helmet began to glow, the blast aimed at Raven. The sorceress clenched her teeth and waited for the pain but none came.

Tuppence cried out as a small blast was shot at her temple. She released her hold on Raven and stumbled back. Raven stood on her feet and wheel kicked the Terror Twin with as much force as she could muster. Her heel connected with the girl's torso causing Tuppence to stumble and fall on her side. Disoriented, Tuppence tried to stand but Bumblebee shot a few more blasts at the girl's chest knocking her out. That left Black Spider and Professor Ojo.

"I got the collars on Icicle Sr. and Atomic Skull already." Bumblebee said as she grew to normal size.

She then knelt down and placed one around Tuppence's neck.

"Thanks. I didn't get the chance. We have to take them out quickly. I need to find Miss Martian." Raven muttered.

The two of them stood side by side sizing up the remaining inmates. Those remaining from block B were standing behind Ojo and Black Spider. They were probably expecting them to take out Raven and Bee.

"Wonder Girl said they were fine." Bumblebee said.

"Fine is a relative term." She answered.

Black Spider launched himself at Raven causing her to sidestep. He threw a couple of punches and kicks which she blocked using her powers. Bumblebee shrunk down again and began her assault on Professor Ojo. The two girls evaded the villian's while attempting to land a blow. Black Spider managed to warp his webbing around Raven only for her to phase out of them and shroud him in darkness. Across the room, Bumblebee managed to damage Ojo's helmet causing it to short circuit and send a surge of electricity through the man's body. She then turned to Raven who stood silently waiting, Black Spider unconscious at her feet.

"Was that quick enough?" Bumblebee grinned.

"I'd say so." Raven smirked.

The two of them finished rounding up the inmates before leaving the guards to lock them up. Raven then teleported them to Cell Block A along with Tuppence and the other block A inmates. When they arrived, Raven didn't like what she was seeing. Wonder Girl had just finished knocking out Tommy Terror. Around her were dozens of inmates, unconscious and collared. Some of them had white foam dripping from their mouths. Raven ran and knelt down beside one, her powers already sifting through his mind.

"Whoa. That's heavy." Bumblebee muttered behind her.

"Hey guys! All done in block B?" Wonder Girl asked when she noticed them.

"Where is Miss Martian?" Raven asked through gritted teeth.

"On the upper level. She's got Brick cornered up there." The girl answered hesitantly.

"Lock up those who aren't foaming at the mouth. Round up the ones that are and have the guards set them up in the infirmary." Raven ordered.

"Alright. And you?" Bumblebee asked.

Raven didn't answer. She adjusted her hood and floated to the upper level. It didn't take long for her to find M'gann. The girl had her arm extended, Brick floating in front of her his eyes wide and mouth foaming. Raven blocked the man's mind releasing Miss Martians hold on him. Brick fell to the ground and M'gann turned to face Raven with a glare.

"Why the hell did you interfere!" The alien growled.

"You've done enough damage." Raven growled back.

"Who are you to decide when it's enough?" M'gann countered.

"These men may be criminals, but that doesn't make it alright to destroy their minds. You're abusing your power M'gann. I can't force you to stop, but I can at least try to protect them from you."

"Protect them? You want to protect them from me? I'm the hero Raven! I'm the one who is doing the protecting! I'm doing the world a favor and I'm tired of you getting in my way!"

Miss Martian's eyes began to glow red. She rose above Raven, her hands clenched at her side. The cells around them began to shake and the beds started to slide across the floor. Raven stepped back as a large amount of rage emanated from M'gann. It wasn't normal. Something was causing the girl to lose control of her anger. Raven slowly started to back away. At the same time, she sent her power throughout the prison. Raven searched until she pinpointed the cause of Miss Martians anger.

" _Yes. Prove to her that you are superior. That she is wrong. You are the hero here. Her interference makes her the villain. Take. Her. Down."_

Raven attempted to fly down to the lower level. Unfortunately, Miss Martian used her telepathy to grab hold of Raven and knock her against the wall. She then lifted a bed into the air and threw it at her. Raven created a shield just in time. She then leapt over the railing and began falling to the lower level. Wonder Girl saw her approach and cried out a warning. Raven glanced back but wasn't able to dodge the block of concrete coming her way. It hit her from behind and she fell to the ground, her body bouncing against the hard floor.

"RAVEN!" Bumblebee cried out.

Wonder Girl and Bee attempted to run towards her but stopped when they noticed Miss Martian floating down, her face contorted with rage. Raven struggled to stand causing the girls to try and run to her side again. She held out her hand, stopping them in their tracks.

"G…get out. Find…him. Cell block…C. Mad…Hatter. Find him." Raven gasped, short of breath.

Wonder Girl looked confused but Bumblebee nodded in understanding. She grabbed Cassie's hand and dragged her out of the room. Raven then pushed herself to her feet and faced Miss Martian, her arm clutching her injured ribs.

"He was mine. Then you came and he left me! He was mine! YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!" M'gann yelled.

Raven didn't have the chance to wonder what she was talking about. Miss Martian lifted her arms and the room shook. Pieces of concrete were torn from the walls and hovered above them.

"M'gann. You have…to stop. He's….he's making…you lose control." Raven struggled to speak.

The alien let out an angry yell before sending the boulders at Raven. Raven struggled to shield herself as the concrete rained down on her. She could feel herself losing ground. Quickly, she released the shield and sent a fallen bunk bed at the Martian. M'gann dodged and Raven vanished before reappearing behind the alien. She brought her hands together and shot a beam of her power hitting the girl in the back. Miss Martian cried out before falling to the floor on her knees.

Raven hesitantly floated down, hoping the girl had finally given up. But as soon as she got near, M'gann turned to face her, her eyes blood red. M'gann flew out of reach and brought her arm up. A Cell door shot up off the floor and slammed into Raven. She was thrown back against the upper railing. The bars began to bend and wrap themselves around her body. Raven struggled against the restraints, blood dripping from a large gash on her side. Miss Martian hovered a few inches in front of Raven and, without lifting a finger, she punched her in the jaw. Raven barely had time to gasp before another invisible blow hit her face. Then another. And another.

Raven could taste the blood in her mouth. Her vision was going blurry and her body was beginning to numb from the pain. But she knew she couldn't lose this fight. She had to restrain Miss Martian just long enough for the girls to find the person behind this. Seeing no other choice, Raven closed her eyes and summoned all her power. There was a flash of white causing Miss Martian to shield her eyes. When she lowered her arm, Raven was free and floated inches from the other girl. She was still dripping blood but her wounds were slowly healing and she was now dressed in white. Her eyes glowed with power and her fists were surging with magic.

"You think a costume change is going to help!" M'gann growled.

"It hasn't failed me so far." Raven muttered.

M'gann shouted in outrage and everything surrounding them rose into the air. Concrete and metal gravitated towards Raven attempting to crush her in a sphere of rubble. She didn't let it. Raven crossed her arms to her chest and tucked in her legs. Then, with a cry of defiance, she released her power, her body spread eagle and shrouded in her magic.

The concrete and metal disintegrated into nothing and Miss Martian was thrown back. The Alien tried to shield herself but Raven broke through her psychic barrier with ease. It shattered leaving the girl defenseless. Raven then shrouded Miss Martian in her own barrier designed to keep the alien restrained within. M'gann threw herself at the white shield, her fists pounding against its walls.

"Sorry Megan. We'll have you back to normal soon enough." Raven whispered.

"RAVEN! We found him! Look!"

She turned to see Wonder Girl and Bumblebee flying towards her, a man wearing a top hat being carried between them. The girls landed beside her and the man dropped to his knees.

"Mad Hatter! He was right where you said he would…be. Whoa. When did you change clothes?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Is this your White Raven look? Starfire mentioned it once but I wasn't sure what she meant." Bumblebee said.

"I had to use quite a bit of my power to restrain Miss Martian. She's stronger than she looks…" Raven muttered.

She was beginning to feel the first wave of fatigue but forced her body to ignore it. Her wounds weren't fully healed and it would probably take a few hours till there was no trace of them. Ravens knees felt ready to buckle but she couldn't pass out yet. This wasn't the place.

"So she's under this guy's control? Should we beat him up until he fixes her?" Wonder Girl cracked her knuckles.

"No! No, please! That won't be necessary. I'll gladly let the girl go just don't hurt me, yeah?" Mad Hatter pleaded.

"Get on with it." Raven glared.

The man shook his head diligently and tapped the rim of his hat. A panel opened in the center and a round screen lit up, hypnotic swirls twirling brightly. Raven averted her eyes and lowered her barrier but kept M'gann's body and mind restrained with her magic. Miss Martian let out a growl causing Wonder Girl and Bumblebee to step back. Mad Hatter aimed his hat at the alien girl and the swirls began to twirl faster.

"Fix her. If you try anything funny, I'll know. And I won't show you any mercy." Raven threatened.

Her clothes returned to their dark color and her magic was back to its regular strength. Any longer and she wouldn't be able to keep M'gann restrained.

"Got it. I can do that." He replied nervously.

He focused on Miss Martian and her eyes began to glaze over. The red began to recede and her face started to relax. Raven felt the girl's body begin to sag against her restraints and relief flooded through her. A few moments longer and M'gann closed her eyes allowing Raven to lower her gently to the floor.

"There. She's all fixed up. Can I go back to my cell now?" Mad Hatter asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Which one is yours?" Wonder Girl looked around the room.

Most of the cells in the upper floor were destroyed, the walls crumbling. Rubble littered the floors and the ceiling wasn't looking too good either. Raven scanned the room as well and noticed quite a few prisoners cowering in the corner of their cells. She had forgotten that a lot of them had already been contained.

"Actually, I'm in Block B." Mad Hatter gulped as he too took in the room.

"You're done here. My guards will round up the inmates and relocate them to another part of the building. It seems, Block A is no longer fit to hold them." Waller walked up behind them.

She had a prominent scowl on her face and it didn't take an empath to see that the Warden was beyond pissed. Raven turned to face the woman, the effort causing the room to spin. She tried to keep her balance but she felt herself beginning to sway. Bumblebee must have noticed because he was suddenly beside Raven, an arm supporting her waist.

"We're sorry for the damage we caused, but we did manage to capture all the inmates and stop the riot. So…you're welcome. Now then, you look like you can handle things from here so we will just be on our way." Bumblebee told Waller.

"Just like that? You destroy a whole cell block and then just walk away?" Waller said through gritted teeth.

"Look lady, you're the one who allowed the riot to happen. If you had better control of the place, we would've never had to come here! Which frankly we would've preferred because, believe it or not, we heroes need our sleep." Wonder Girl grumbled.

The blonde reached down and lifted Miss Martian into her arms. She then shoved past Waller and started towards the exist. Bumblebee shrugged at the Warden before following after the girl with Raven in tow.

"Yo, Wonder Girl, wait up! Do you even know where M'gann left the Bio-ship?" She called after their friend.

"Ugh…no actually. I thought you did." Wonder girl said over her shoulder.

"Just…just get to the roof. I'll…locate it…once we're up there." Miss Martian murmured from the girl's arms.

"Oh! You're awake! That's good, let's get to the roof then." Wonder Girl smiled.

Raven trudged her way through the hall, her weight being held up by Bumblebee. She didn't want to pass out, but she was so tired. Her eyes began to droop and she could barely see in front of her. Wonder Girl and Miss Martian were but a blur now. Bumblebee was trying to say something to her but she couldn't register the words. Raven glanced at her friend and muttered a warning before losing consciousness.

 _MOUNY JUSTICE: September 20 9:34 EST_

" _Recognized: Batman 0-2, Nightwing B-0-1, Batgirl B-1-6, Robin B-2-0."_

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Nightwing beamed into the cave.

Mal, Kaldur and Jaime turned to him as he approached. The three boys shared nervous glances as he got near.

"Calm down! Mal already told you that she was okay!" Batgirl appeared after him, Robin and Batman close behind.

That did not make Nightwing feel any better. He should've been here sooner! He could still feel the pain she had felt just a few hours before. He had felt it even though he had been miles away. And he had felt the moment Raven had been forced to use her full power. The way the surge of energy coursed through his body as if it was his own.

Nightwing had wanted to run to her in that moment but she was too far away. He had been in the Rocky Mountains dealing with another one of Talia's attempts to get Bruce's attention. Batman had reprimanded him for losing focus and had ordered him to set aside his personal feelings. Nightwing had done as he asked, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Talia had gotten away in the end and they had flown back home.

" _No se preocupe, hermano._ She's safe in the med bay." Jaime told him.

"What happened." Batman questioned.

Nightwing hesitated on his way to the find Raven. He wanted to see that she was okay, but he needed to know how it happened. With a great effort, he forced himself to stay and listen.

"Well…the mission was going just fine until the girls met up in Block A. Apparently, without the other girls noticing, Mad Hatter had managed to send hypnotic suggestions to Miss Martian. He amplified her emotions causing her to lose control of her anger. She was taking out her rage on the inmates up until…until Raven interfered. This only made her angrier and she attacked Raven. Luckily, Raven noticed right away that Miss Martian wasn't herself. She figured out that it was Mad Hatter and had the other girls look for him while she attempted to restrain M'gann. She managed to do so and they had Mad Hatter reverse what he had done. But…Raven had received a couple of injuries in the process. Bumblebee said that she had used a large amount of her power and had passed out from fatigue before they even made it to the ship. M'gann regained consciousness and was able to fly them home safely." Kaldur explained.

Nightwing felt his hands clench at his side. Raven had been hurt by one of their own. He understood that M'gann wasn't herself but he couldn't help but feel anger towards the girl. Raven had probably been trying not to hurt their friend during the fight while Miss Martian attacked mercilessly. She would've had to work twice as hard to use her power yet restrain herself at the same time.

"Mal. You said over the com link that she would be okay?" Robin asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Yeah. Wonder Girl carried her to the med bay as soon as they arrived. We started to patch her up but we didn't have to do much. Her body was already healing itself. She had only passed out due to fatigue. With a little more rest she should wake up soon." Mal answered.

"That's good. She had us worried, that one." Batgirl smiled with relief.

"Nightwing. Why don't you go see her while I go over last night's missions with Mal and Kaldur. We can return to Gotham as soon as we're done. And if Raven is well enough, we can take her with us." Batman turned to his old side-kick.

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good." He nodded.

"Let's go see her then!" Robin took the lead.

"See. Nothing to worry about." Batgirl patted his shoulder as she followed after Tim.

Nightwing took a deep breath and made his way towards the med bay. Jaime, not wanting to stay with the others joined him.

"She's really strong, Raven. When she first arrived, she had blood all over her side and face. But the wounds were already closing up as if she had gotten them days ago." Jaime mused.

"You were awake when they came back?" Nightwing asked trying to keep his mind off the image of Raven covered in blood.

"They passed by Garfield's room on the way to the med bay. Their voices woke us up and we rushed outside to see what was going on. Man, I was pretty freaked when I saw her in Wonder Girls arms. I thought the worst had happened. Beast Boy wasn't any better. I've never seen the kid so pale."

"Where is he now? Garfield?"

"Probably asleep in her bed. He refused to leave her side last night."

"He tends to worry about her. And the others?"

"Wonder Girl and Bumblebee are sleeping. Conner got here about an hour ago and is sitting with her now. M'gann is probably still there too. She was pretty worn out and passed out on bed next to Raven's."

"Alright. I'm glad to hear she's okay." Nightwing muttered.

"I can tell she means a lot to you. As soon as she was brought in, Beast Boy told Mal to call you. He said you probably already knew something had happened to her and you were probably freaking out. I take it you flew straight here as soon as you finished up with Batman?" Jaime said.

"Yeah."

"So you've gotten no sleep for the past 24 hours?" The boy rose an eyebrow.

"I've gone longer. No big deal."

"Maybe not to you, _hermano_. Raven isn't gonna be too happy with you when she finds out you haven't slept. I've known her long enough to know that." Jaime stretched and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm sure I'll get an ear full. But I won't be able to sleep until I'm sure she's okay."

Jaime glanced at him but didn't say anymore. They were now standing outside the medical bay, the light from inside shining from the gap under the door. Nightwing stepped forward and the door slid open revealing the white medical room. There were four beds arranged around the room, machines and I.V drips stationed at each one. Two of the beds were occupied.

One held M'gann who was awake, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. Batgirl sat at the end of her bed, her hand resting atop the other girls. The other held Raven who was sleeping peacefully, the blanket covering her chest and lower body leaving her arms free. Beast Boy slept at her feet in dog form. Conner was sitting in a chair beside Raven, his elbows on his knees and chin resting on his clasped hands. Robin stood on her other side, watching over her intently.

"Hey. Has she woken up yet?" Jaime asked as he stepped into the room.

"No. Not yet." Conner muttered.

"Well, Mal did say that she needed to rest. I'm sure she'll wake up soon though." Robin said.

Nightwing made his way to her bed. Conner glanced up at him as he approached and stood from his post. He motioned for him to take a seat and stepped aside.

"I figured I'd stay with her until she woke up or until you got here. You must have been worried all night huh? With the whole, well you know." Super Boy crossed his arms.

"You know about the bond. Can't say I'm surprised."

"Mmmhmm. Don't really understand it but I know that you probably knew the moment she had been hurt. If that had been me, I'd probably have lost my mind not knowing what had happened."

"It was a rough couple of hours." Nightwing rubbed his face.

"I bet."

Superboy made to leave but hesitated. Nightwing noticed how his eyes glanced at M'gann for a split second before falling to the floor. The worry was clear on his face. Nightwing had been a fool to believe that there was something more than friendship between him and Raven. Clearly, his heart still belonged to Megan. Conner turned his back to them and started towards the door.

"M'gann." Nightwing said.

Conner stopped but didn't turn around.

"How are you feeling?" Nightwing asked.

He figured that Superboy had been too stubborn to ask himself. And though he was a bit angry at the girl, she was still his friend. He asked for Conner's benefit but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried too. The girl blinked at him from her bed, her face giving away her surprise. She must've known he would be upset with her. Probably thought he would be too angry to care about her well-being. Trying to ease her mind, he glanced at her and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." She finally said.

"Good. I'm glad."

Conner glanced over his shoulder at Nightwing giving him a small nod. Dick took it as a thank you and nodded back. He then froze when he heard M'gann clear her throat and sit up in her bed.

"Um…Nightwing? Superboy? I…I'm sorry. I should've been paying closer attention. Had I been more careful, I would've never allowed him to mess with my head. Raven wouldn't have had to…I'm a psychic for God's sake! It should've never happened! I made a mistake and Raven paid for it. I'm the reason she's in that bed. You two must be so angry with me for hurting her. I was careless. For that, I'm sorry."

Nightwing watched M'gann for a moment, noticing how she couldn't bring herself to look at his face. She kept her head down, her eyes fixed on her hands. He then felt all his anger slip away. Nightwing had never really been angry with her in the first place. The only person he blamed was himself. For not being there to help Raven when she needed him. It wasn't anything new, he tended to always feel at fault when it came to the safety of those he cared about.

"Megan…It's okay. You're not to blame. You were taken advantage of. It wasn't you." He assured her.

"He's right. It wasn't your fault." Conner muttered.

M'gann looked up at him with a hopeful look on her face, but he had his back to her. Superboy already had a foot out the door.

"But, even if you were being controlled, you still attacked Raven. You shouldn't be apologizing to us. She's the one you need to say sorry to."

Then Conner left the room, his hands in his pockets. Nightwing watched him go with a frown on his face. He wished that Superboy could get past his anger and make up with Miss Martian. He wasn't sure what had caused their break up, but he wondered whether it had been worth it.

"It'll be alright Megan. Raven will wake up and then things will get back to how they were." Batgirl smiled at the alien.

"Yes. But not to how I want them to be. Everything is different now. Superboy used to care for me. He used to trust me. Now…now he hates me. He'd rather spend time with…with her."

Miss Martian glanced at Raven, her eyes brimming with tears. Nightwing clenched his fist and forced himself to suppress the jealousy he felt from her words. He knew better now. Things weren't like that between Raven and Conner.

"Raven and Conner aren't like that." Robin spoke up.

Dick looked up, a bit surprised at how sure of himself Tim sounded. No trace of doubt in his words. He watched as the boy swept a stray hair from Ravens face. Robin looked down at her with a knowing smile.

"He's right Megan. Some things stay the same, but they also tend to change. Maybe your relationship with Superboy isn't how you want it to be. Maybe he does spend a lot more of his time with Raven. But, that doesn't mean he hates you. And it certainly doesn't mean that there's more to his relationship with our dark sorceress. They are just really good friends. They get along is all." Batgirl squeezed her hand.

"Trust us, Megan. Those two just have a lot in common. That's why they like being around each other." Jaime shrugged.

Nightwing glanced at the boy with an arched brow. Even Jaime could tell what kind of relationship Raven and Conner had. Were him and Megan the only ones who made the wrong assumption? Damn, jealously really does make you blind.

"How…how can you guys be so sure?" Megan sniffled.

"We just are. Raven with Superboy just doesn't…feel right. You know what I mean?" A voice muttered.

The five of them turned to Beast Boy who had finally woken up. He was back to his human form and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Clearly he had been listening to their conversation. Robin chuckled and nodded in answer to his question.

"Yeah. I feel like Raven was meant for someone else." Batgirl grinned.

Nightwing didn't miss the wink she sent his way. He stared at the floor, attempting to hide the reddening of his cheeks.

"I guess…I guess I was just imagining things." Megan tried to smile.

"I don't blame you. Raven and Conner do tend to be around each other a lot. But, it doesn't mean that they're secretly making out! Besides, she spends far more time with Nightwing and they're just friends right?" Garfield looked to Dick.

They all turned to Nightwing who tried not to look to embarrassed. Batgirl and Robin grinned at him knowingly but he ignored them. Instead he cleared his throat and took a seat in the chair Conner had left.

"Why don't you guys go and get something to eat in the lounge. We don't want to disturb Raven." He suggested.

"Now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry. And now that you're here I don't have to worry about Raven being alone. Hey M'gann! If you're feeling better, can you make some cookies!?"

"I feel just fine. Let's go and I'll get them started." Miss Martian smiled, getting out of the bed.

Beast Boy grinned and the two of them left the room with Jaime trailing after them.

"I'm in the mood for some cookies. How about you Robin?" Batgirl stood up.

"I'd rather be at home in bed, but a cookie doesn't sound so bad either." He shrugged.

"Then what do you say we leave the two love birds alone." Barbara teased.

"Hmmm. To think that Megan believed Raven and Conner were a thing. When it's clear to anybody paying attention that Raven is already spoken for." Robin shook his head.

Batgirl giggled and led the boy out of the room.

"I hope you choke on a cookie!" Nightwing glared after them.

He waited until the door closed behind them before letting his lips form a small smile. He turned to Raven who still hadn't stirred from her sleep. He leaned forward, and rested his arms and head on the edge of her bed. He kept his eyes on her face and his smile widened.

Tim and Barbara hadn't been wrong. In his mind, Raven was already spoken for. She was his. Even if Raven didn't feel the same way, he didn't think he could stop loving her. It was funny really. The day he had met her, he never would've guessed that she would one day mean the world to him. He had cared for Starfire, and at one point Barbara. But never as strongly as he did for Raven.

He considered her his, but Nightwing knew that there was still a chance that she didn't love him back. If that turned out to be the case, he'd force himself to step aside. Though it would be with a great amount of difficulty. But, he didn't know the extent of her feelings for him yet. So he still had reason to hope that she might love him too. All he needed was a hint, a sign, no matter how small, saying that she cared for him the way he cared for her. He'd take the plunge and let her know how much he had grown to love her.

"Richard? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Dick sat up straight to find Raven wide awake. She was staring back at him with an arched brow, a small blush on her cheeks. He blinked at her, his face growing warm. He had been so deep in thought that he had failed to notice her eyes open. Even if he had been watching her intently.

"Ugh…sorry. My mind was somewhere else." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh…how long have you been here?" She wondered as she sat up.

"A little less than an hour. Batgirl and Robin were here a few minutes ago but they went to go get something to eat. Are you hungry? I could go…"

"No. I'm fine thank you. How long have I been asleep?" Raven asked.

"Mal called me around three in the morning…so six hours maybe. Do you feel better? Maybe you should sleep a little longer?" He suggested.

"Honestly…I think I'd rather just go home. I could really go for some of Alfred's tea and then maybe take a nap afterwards. It's been a long night and…wait. You went off with Batman a few hours ago."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Talia got away. It was really strange though. I could've sworn I saw a kid with her…anyways, we came here to check on you afterwards. Batman is in the mission room and he says we can take you home if you're feeling better."

He smiled at her but it faded a little when he saw the look on her face.

"Richard. Why aren't you in bed?" Raven questioned with a disapproving frown.

"Ugh...I wasn't all that tired. And I wanted to make sure you were okay! Come on, Rae! Did you really expect me to go home and sleep without at least checking on you first?" He grumbled.

"You would know if something was seriously wrong! The bond, remember? You would feel it if…oh…you must have…" Her face fell.

"Yeah. It wasn't pleasant." Nightwing frowned.

"I'm sorry. You must've been so worried. But, I'm fine. Really, I am." She assured him.

"No need to apologize. Honestly, I'm glad I could feel everything. I like knowing when you're in danger so that I can do my best to try and get to you."

"I like that about the bond too. I wouldn't want anything happening to you if I can help it. I don't like the idea of losing someone I care about." She said.

Dick felt his heart skip a beat at her words. Raven's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as she realized what she had said.

"Ugh…I mean…." She started.

"Raven…I…" Dick leaned forward.

Suddenly, the door swished open and the two of them jumped in surprise. They turned to find Batman watching them from the doorway.

"I came to see if you were feeling better, Raven. It seems, I had no reason to worry." He said, his lips twitching slightly.

"Thank you. I just needed some sleep." She muttered.

"She said that she would like to go home. Are you done with Mal and Kaldur?" Dick stood from his seat.

He was nothing but irritated at Bruce right now. The man sure knew how to ruin the moment. Just a few more seconds and maybe…

"Yes. I'll go round up the other two. Wait for us in the mission room."

Then he was gone, leaving them alone again. Dick turned to Raven but she was already getting up out of the bed. She was dressed in white pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He watched as she put her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed the bag containing her outfit off the bedside table. She then picked up her boots off the floor and glanced down at her socks.

"You don't really have to put them on. We'll be home soon enough." He gave her a small smile.

"True." Raven shrugged.

Nightwing grabbed her stuff out of her hands and led her out the door before she could protest. The two of them made their way to the mission room anxious to get home. They walked in comfortable silence until they made it to the main hanger. Kaldur and Mal turned their attention away from the monitors when they noticed their approach. Superboy and Cassie were sparring in the training circle with Karen watching them from the sidelines. The three of them stopped what they were doing and walked up to Raven.

"Feeling better Raven?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah. Much better thanks." She smiled at her.

"Don't scare us like that." Conner tugged at her hair.

"I was just tired. No big deal." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Maybe not to you. But the rest of us had no idea what happened and thought the worst." Kaldur came up to her.

"It wasn't until we got you to the med bay that we realized you would be fine." Mal told her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make all of you worry. It's just that I got little sleep the last two nights. Its normally not a big deal and I can function just fine but having to use my full power drained the last bit of energy I had left."

"That was my fault. I'm sorry, Raven."

The group turned around to see Megan and the others making their way back from the lounge. Batman trailed behind them and then disappeared through the large hanger door.

"You weren't yourself." Raven told her.

"Still. It shouldn't have happened." Megan muttered.

"I'm fine, you're fine, we all made it out okay. So let's just forget it happened." She assured her.

"Okay." Megan nodded with a small smile.

"So Raven, you really are okay? Are you sure you shouldn't rest some more?" Garfield asked.

"I can rest at home. There's no reason for me to stay in the med bay."

"Well okay. If you're sure." He shrugged.

"We should go. Batman has probably already started the Batwing." Nightwing said.

"Yeah, and he does not like to be kept waiting." Robin muttered.

"Alright. I'll see all of you later." Raven smiled at her friends.

"See ya Rae!" Beast Boy waved with a grin.

The three Bat kids and Raven said their goodbyes and made their way out the hanger door. Nightwing had to smile when he saw that, sure enough, the batwing was on and ready to go. They piled inside and took their seats. Dick noticed how Raven instantly leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Tim saw that she had forgotten to strap herself in and reached over to do it for her. Raven, without opening her eyes, muttered an incoherent thank you after he finished. Barbara, who had taken the seat next Bruce, glanced back at them and grinned.

"Ravens really become part of this team hasn't she. Tim and I love having her around, we all know Dick does, and even Bruce can't help but like her which is saying a lot." The redhead said when it was clear that Raven was asleep.

"She's not hard to like." Bruce muttered as the plane lifted into the sky.

"You forgot Alfred. He absolutely adores her. He's gonna want to take care of her when we get home. Maybe we should call him and tell him to get some tea ready." Tim said.

"Already have." Bruce told him.

"See what I mean? She's already family." Barbara laughed.

Dick grinned at her before leaning back against his seat. Nothing made him happier than knowing that his family had easily accepted Raven as one of their own. He realized that he didn't have to worry as much about her anymore. Not only did she have the Team, but she had Bruce and Alfred keeping an eye on her too. It was clear to him now that they would never allow anyone to harm her. Raven was the safest she could possibly be. With that in mind, Dick drifted off to sleep.


	7. Note from Writer

Hey everyone!

This is a message for all of you still waiting for a new chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long but I've been pretty busy these past few months. I do plan on finishing the story but it might take a bit longer than I first expected. So if you could just be patient with me I promise to try my hardest to find the time to finish my stories! I won't give up on them I swear! Fighting! (sorry, been watching to many Kdramas…)


End file.
